


Whispers in Corners

by Borsari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M, Not Season/Series 02 Compliant, Not Season/Series 03 Compliant, The Deathly Hallows, medium Harry Potter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 53,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: Все началось с ошибки: и новая жизнь в новом мире, и удивительно успешная карьера в качестве медиума.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/gifts).
  * A translation of [Whispers in Corners](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134255) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 



Ему было совсем необязательно посещать место, где все случилось. Но они все равно приводили его туда сами, и он охотно им это позволял — тогда пелена тайны на его способностях только крепла. В вещах, подобных оккультизму, никогда нельзя говорить все четко и ясно — если все было слишком просто, то они становились чрезмерно подозрительными. По крайней мере, именно так ему и казалось. Подозрительными или даже жадными. Позволить себе этого он точно не мог. Потому что и подозрительность, и жадность непременно бы вызвали лишние вопросы и любопытство, а в худшем случае до него мог докопаться кто-то посерьезнее. Поэтому он без проблем принимал эту неопределенность и делал все возможное, чтобы казалось, будто именно так и должно было быть.  
— Как звали вашего мужа? — спросил Гарри, мельком осматривая комнату. Все выглядело вполне обычным: средних размеров спальня, неплохая двуспальная кровать, большой шкаф и пара маленьких прикроватных тумбочек. На окнах висели простенькие светлые занавески, а на комоде Гарри успел заметить несколько фотографий — дети и внуки. Люди однозначно умирали в местах и похуже.  
— Дэвид, — ответила женщина, заламывая руки и нервно оглядываясь. Эдна Уилкинс — пожилая седая дама в бежевой блузке. В тонких сухих пальцах она крутила обручальное кольцо. Глаза ее явно были на мокром месте — того и гляди расплачется в любой момент. — Дэвид Тимоти Уилкинс.  
— Дэвид, — пробормотал Гарри. Он вдруг засомневался — надо ли ему было говорить имя медленно и вдумчиво, растягивая слова? Опять никому не нужная самая настоящая театральщина. Но именно этого от него и ждали — лишнее доказательство невероятно мистической ситуации. Волшебник внутри него хохотал, наблюдая за представлением. С другой стороны, ему, как несостоявшемуся аврору, в целом было не до смеха.  
— Хорошо, — опять подал голос Гарри и сунул руку в карман толстовки.  
Кольцо было большое и тяжелое, но на палец скользнуло как влитое, почти что запрыгнуло само. Может, так оно и было — Дарам Смерти нравилось, когда их использовали. Старшая Палочка всегда просилась в руку, и Кольцо ни в чем ей не уступало, непременно стремясь очутиться в ладони, стоило руке хозяина появиться поблизости. Для эффекта вполне хватало быть даже на самом кончике пальца, да и снять легко, если что.  
Гарри подушечкой большого пальца аккуратно потер треснувший камень, готовый в любой момент его повернуть. Сердце в груди напряженно забухало. Замерев на мгновение, он посмотрел на женщину.  
— Вы готовы, миссис Уилкинс? — мягко спросил он. Она явно колебалась, продолжая вертеть в пальцах обручальное кольцо, словно он жгло кожу. Гарри доброжелательно улыбнулся. — Как много вы знаете о моих… методах?  
— Я… я слышала, что вы можете с ними говорить, и что это все… все по-настоящему. Больше ничего, — сказала Эдна, поднеся дрожащие пальцы к губам, словно хотела прикрыть рот рукой. А потом вдруг одернула. Нервный тик — Гарри уже видел подобное. — Я-я… я увижу его?  
— Нет. И, боюсь, вы даже не сможете его услышать или как-то почувствовать. Он не завладеет моим телом или вроде того, поэтому и говорить через меня не будет, — добавил Гарри, потому что люди очень часто ждали именно этого. Поэтому он стал предупреждать, чтобы они не пытались увидеть в нем знакомые черты и жесты. — Когда он придет сюда, я смогу с ним заговорить и сказать вам его слова. Я как бы буду переводчиком между вами.  
— Ох, ладно, — сказала миссис Уилкинс и нахмурилась, бросив на Гарри слегка подозрительный взгляд.  
Поттер не работал как обычные медиумы или экстрасенсы, не использовал распространенные приемы. Он прекрасно знал, сколько в том было ерунды и обычного притворства. Он не охал и не ахал, не взмахивал драматично руками, пытаясь коснуться чего-то за гранью. Хоть это все и сыграло бы ему на руку, но говорить жутким голосом и закатывать глаза он не собирался тем более. Надо же иметь хоть какое-то чувство собственного достоинства.  
— Я сейчас его позову, — Гарри уверенно кивнул. Не стоило тянуть время, иначе женщина начнет задавать никому не нужные вопросы. И что тогда? Объяснять ей тонкости некромантии? Правда, если бы она спросила, он все равно бы не смог.  
Так что Гарри улыбнулся, закрыл глаза и подумал об имени — _Дэвид Тимоти Уилкинс_ , — держа в уме Эдну Уилкинс, квартиру, дом и четко желая призвать правильного призрака. Среди мертвых было много людей с одинаковыми именами, поэтому приходилось уточнять, кого именно он звал, а то они путались.  
Кольцо Гонта с треснувшим Воскрешающим Камнем повернулось на пальце тихо и легко. Один, два, три раза.  
Когда Гарри открыл глаза, в комнате было три человека. Если судить по фотографиям, что стояли на комоде, Дэвид Уилкинс был пожилым мужчиной, седой, как и жена, с пышными усами и молочно-голубыми глазами. А вот появившийся призрак был молодым черноволосым парнем лет двадцати, привлекательный, с жуткой стрижкой и ни намеком на хоть какую-то растительность на лице. Одет он был в форму пожарного. Возможно, он им был когда-то — люди обычно ассоциировали себя с работой, а мертвые — особенно.  
— Ох, глупая ты моя маленькая ворчунья, — с нежностью сказал мистер Уилкинс жене, а Гарри улыбнулся. Дэвид выглядел сердитым, но совсем не злым. Было хорошо, когда призываемый призрак не сопротивлялся действиям Гарри.  
— Он здесь, миссис Уилкинс, — заявил Поттер, указав на место, где стоял старый-молодой мужчина, зажав шлем от костюма в руках. На щеке чернело пятно сажи. — И он назвал вас глупой маленькой ворчуньей, — добавил Гарри, потому что правда скрывалась в деталях, эхо сверхъестественного было именно в деталях.  
Эдна Улкинс громко всхлипнула, прикрыв рот трясущимися ладонями, и заплакала.  
— О, _Дэйви_.  
И, когда Гарри начал исполнять для разделенной пары привычную роль посредника в передаче каких-то банальностей и последних прощаний, он уже тогда знал, что за эту работу ему хорошо заплатят.  
Таков удел его новой жизни. И он больше не считает неправильным или отвратительным брать деньги за эту работу.  
* * *  
Гарри жил в крохотной квартирке над шумным баром, в которой была всего лишь одна комната и кухня и нечто похожее на ванную. Работа медиумом приносила неплохие деньги, но только если попадался правильный клиент. Сам он дела не искал, и о нем самом знало мало народу, поэтому подзаработать удавалось нечасто.  
Но Гарри особо не переживал. Быть медиумом было для него в диковинку, очень странно. Он так до сих пор и не разобрался, что было безопасно делать, а что нет. Да и не особо оно ему было нужно, вообще-то. Крыша над головой имелась, а после парочки заклинаний она перешла к нему в единоличное пользование — крысы, тараканы и другая живность предпочли ретироваться. Потребовалась кое-какая практика в трансфигурации, чтобы привести матрас в надлежащее состояние, а кухне придать больше комфорта, но он был совсем не против. Надо же было заниматься хоть чем-то между призывами мертвых.  
И свободного времени у него действительно хватало. Было бы намного легче иметь нормальную работу, а не то, что в итоге у него было сейчас. Хотя он пытался. Работа на стройке была однозначно не для него — слишком тощий. Не говоря уже о том, что большую часть времени там он совершенно не представлял, что нужно делать, что за чем шло и почему. Гарри попробовал себя в роли помощника продавца. Ничего сложного, но и там он провалился. Мало того, что не мог нормально общаться с покупателями — почему-то было очень неловко, — так и считать правильно не умел. Маггловская математика закончилась для него в одиннадцать лет. И каждая новая попытка найти новую работу была хуже предыдущей.  
Во всем, что касалось честного зарабатывания денег, Гарри был совершенно бесполезен. А то, в чем он хоть немного соображал, даже пробовать не хотел. Садоводство, домашнее хозяйство, уборка… ему хватило этого всего до конца жизни. И если будет хоть малейший шанс на что-то другое, то к этому он никогда не вернется. Достаточно с него плохих воспоминаний.  
Правда, здесь они уже не имели совершенно никакого значения.  
Гарри стал медиумом совершенно случайно. Он искал, где бы ему снять квартиру, встречался с людьми, которые сдавали самое дешевое жилье в Лондоне. Бедные, хилые, очень плохие. А потом он познакомился с Оливером Фергюссоном — среднего возраста мужчиной с бегающими глазками, который то и дело стрелял ими по сторонам, будто ждал чего-то. Особенно нервные взгляды он бросал на ковер, который лежал на деревянном полу. Гарри стало любопытно. И когда мистер Фергюссон оставил его одного, отойдя ответить на телефонный зхвонок, Поттер откинул ковер. Но под ним ничего не было. Это сначала, а потом Гарри присмотрелся лучше и увидел коричневые мазки между половицами. Засохшая кровь.  
Кольцо с Воскрешающим Камнем почти что само прыгнуло на палец. Гарри стало очень любопытно, да и скучно, если честно. До этого момента он и не знал, что можно призывать людей, с которыми никогда не был знаком лично. То, что для этого еще и имя не требовалось, стало приятной неожиданностью. Потому что стоило ему подумать о пятне крови, квартире и о том, что он бы очень хотел знать, кто здесь умер, перед ним появилась молодая красивая девушка.  
— Я была наркоманкой, — без малейшего стыда или беспокойства сказала она. Она стояла прямо на ковре, который закрывал то место, где она умерла. — Люди часто готовы на что угодно ради дозы. Я съела все имеющиеся лекарства, запила алкоголем. Находясь в совершенно невменяемом состоянии, я ударила себя ножом шесть раз. Мне казалось, что в моей груди что-то шевелилось. Нечему тут гордиться, я знаю, но умерла уж как смогла.  
— Ага, — Гарри кивнул головой. Он спросил еще пару вопросов, запомнил имя, узнал, чем она занималась при жизни, о которой она совсем не жалела. Больше нет. Сейчас ее вполне устраивала смерть — там не было споров, волнения о будущем и другой ненужной ерунды. В смерти было спокойно.  
Гарри не стал брать квартиру. Уходя, он похлопал мистера Фергюссона по плечу:  
— Не переживайте. Энни здесь больше нет — она предпочла загробную жизнь.  
Мужчина уставила на него, широко вытаращив испуганные глаза и не в состоянии хоть что-то сказать. Гарри выскользнул из квартиры, думая о Камне, призыве мертвых и в большей степени о газете, где были другие объявления о сдаче в наем. К концу дня он и думать забыл о мистере Фергюссоне.  
Спустя пару дней Фергюссон каким-то образом его отследил. Хозяин дешевого жилья, что он снимал, позвал его к телефону. Фергюссон звучал как-то нервно и дергано, но при всем при этом он был странно возбужденным.  
— Если у вас есть… если вы не возражаете, я… тут женщина. Ее дочь только что умерла. Если бы вы могли…  
Гарри тогда пошел на встречу больше из любопытства, чем из-за чего-то другого. Оказалось, что у мистера Фергюссона была подруга, София Гилмор, чья дочь Тина внезапно стала малолетней преступницей, украв у матери все драгоценности и деньги и сбежав с ними. Тину нашли мертвой после автомобильной аварии спустя пару дней, но при ней не было ни денег, ни драгоценностей. Гарри даже особо не удивился, почему Тина сбежала от миссис Гилмор. На него смотрели холодные глаза, а на губах застыла усмешка отвращения, которая появилась сразу же, стоило женщине заговорить о своей дочери.  
Поттер все-таки сделал, о чем его просили — призвал Тину на кухню, где они все сидели. Девушка появилась перед ним не в образе шестнадцатилетней, какой умерла, а в возрасте лет восьми. На девчушке были рваные джинсы и заляпанная грязная блузка. Она широко улыбалась щербатой улыбкой. Презрительная ухмылка миссис Гилмор стала еще более явной, когда она увидела, как Гарри вдруг встал на колени. Но Поттеру было все равно.  
— Я положила все в секретное место. Мне самой ничего было не нужно, но мама их вообще не заслужила. Все драгоценности принадлежали бабушке. Она была самой лучшей. А мама… она совсем нехорошая, — сказала девочка и бросила косой взгляд на сидящую рядом женщину, наклонившись к Гарри. — Но теперь это все неважно.  
— Деньги ничего не значат в загробном мире, — согласился Поттер, проигнорировав ошарашенный взгляд миссис Гилмор, и сочувственно приобнял ребенка. — Так куда ты все положила?  
— Половину я раздала, — улыбнулась Тина. — Моим друзьям нужны были деньги. А вот драгоценности спрятала, — потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы уговорить девочку рассказать о месте. К тому же, она была не особо-то счастлива узнать, что Гарри собирался все рассказать ее маме, которую она не любила. Но, как и все призраки, сейчас она не была зациклена на материальных потребностях и спорила скорее из принципа.  
— Драгоценности сейчас в пруду вашего соседа, — сказал Гарри, когда девочка в итоге ушла. — Тина завернула все в пластиковый мешок. Там на берегу есть низко растущая ветка, к которой привязана веревка. Там все и найдете. Правда, деньги пропали.  
Миссис Гилмор его даже не поблагодарила, но и шарлатаном не назвала. И Гарри получил аж целых двадцать фунтов за свои труды. Это было совсем немного, и, если судить по взгляду, которым посмотрел на женщину мистер Фергюссон, он сам ждал, что Поттер получит больше. Тем не менее, Гарри все равно ее поблагодарил. Сейчас он особенно нуждался в деньгах, а в процессе сеанса он ничего не потерял, да и не трудно это было. Так что все честно.  
После этого о нем пошли слухи. Дело миссис Гилмор стало не единичным случаем, а лишь одним из многих. В самом начале, когда у Гарри были клиенты всего раз в неделю, и платили они ему за работу не то чтобы хорошо, он не воспринимал все всерьез. Он считал это просто способом убить время между поиском квартиры и ничегонеделанием. Ему просто приносило своеобразное удовлетворение мысль, что он помогал людям двигаться дальше, давал им попрощаться с умершими или что еще они хотели сказать тем, кого он вызывал. Пока для Гарри это было своеобразным развлечением, нежели настоящей работой.  
Но вдруг все стало намного серьезнее — честью, работой, долгом, — когда к нему пришел почти что обезумевший от горя отец, до которого дошла информация о Гарри и которому больше не к кому было пойти. Том Эндрюс был состоятельным отцом-одиночкой шестилетнего мальчика. Он отчаялся узнать хоть какую-то информацию, когда полиция опустила руки.  
— Они сказали, что его похитили, — сказал мужчина, сжав пальцы на коленях и помяв дорогую ткань костюма, — но не пришло никакого требования о выкупе, ни словечка, вообще ничего. Уже четыре месяца прошло.  
Гарри кивнул и без лишних церемоний — он даже не подумал, что мужчину, наверно, стоило как-то подготовить — мгновенно призвал юного Эдди Эндрюса.  
— Папочка, папочка, папочка, папочка! — плакал маленький мальчик, пытаясь забраться отцу на колени. Но он совершенно не понимал, что тот его не видел, да и самого мальчика здесь, фактически, не было.  
А дальше стало только хуже. Мистер Эндрюс сломался прямо у Гарри на глазах, которому никак не удавалось объяснить Эдди, что происходит. Мальчик не смог внятно сказать, что с ним случилось — он просто не знал. Вот он шел один вдоль дороги, а потом вдруг увидел мамочку в прекрасном золотом месте. Эдди большую часть времени счастливо лопотал о миссис Лорелай Эндрюс, в то время как мистер Эндрюс сначала горько плакал от печали и ужаса, а потом слушал с радостным недоверием, когда Гарри пытался перевести лепет Эдди во что-то более конкретное.  
— Спасибо, спасибо вам, — всхлипывал мистер Эндрюс через два часа, когда Гарри вызвал заодно его жену и деда, а потом пытался провести невероятно странную семейную встречу.  
У жены и деда мистера Эндрюса оказалось несколько больше ответов, чем у ребенка. Как они выяснили, случайная смерть Эдди была очень похожа на автомобильную аварию, потому что мальчик тогда услышал приближающуюся машину. Гарри заплатили тысячу фунтов за все сразу. И, когда Том Эндрюс ушел, все еще всхлипывая, его отдельно поблагодарили миссис Эндрюс и мистер Эндрюс-старший. Эдди поцеловал его в щеку, прежде чем все трое вернулись в золотое место.  
Спустя пару дней Гарри прочитал в газете, что Эдварда Эндрюса нашли в небольшой яме в парке около школы. В статье говорилось, что было похоже, будто его сбила машина, поэтому начались поиски водителя. Мистер Эндрюс, скорбящий отец, наконец-то получил ответы. Гарри пришел на похороны. Сквозь слезы мистер Эндрюс улыбнулся ему.  
После этого случая Поттер перестал искать другую работу, решив остаться медиумом или экстрасенсом, как его еще называли. Но дело не особо-то шло. Клиенты были редкими, и не все из них могли хорошо заплатить. Да вдобавок иногда уходили совершенно неудовлетворенными, когда их любимые не желали с ними говорить. В самом начале это занятие едва покрывало счета. Да и не стоили деньги тех взглядов, что бросали на него соседи в том районе, где он наконец-то нашел себе маленькую квартирку. По прошествии времени все стало только хуже.  
Но это было в сотню раз лучше, чем что-то другое. Да, благодаря магии Гарри мог стать исключительно хорош в роли вора или взломщика, но он не мог позволить себе опуститься до такого. Быть медиумом в какой-то степени было даже смешно, потому что он жульничал на протяжении всего «сеанса». Ведь с Кольцом провернуть подобное мог абсолютно каждый. Но все равно. Это _уже кое-что_.  
Иногда это было даже хорошее кое-что.  
* * *  
Денег от призыва мистер Уилкинса хватило на пару недель, он оплатил задолженность за прошлый месяц и внес предоплату за текущий. Гарри приучил себя платить заранее, нежели после. Потому что он мог достать себе еду, одежду и большую часть необходимого почти что из ниоткуда, но вот если его выпрут из квартиры, что уже почти произошло пару раз, то он не сможет ее себе просто сделать.  
В конце концов, деньги постепенно кончались, как и всегда, в общем-то, а вот работы не предвиделось. Конечно, в районе жили несколько людей, кто уже был наслышан о его таланте. И они заплатили ему пару фунтов за несколько минут со своими мертвыми отцами и матерями, кузенами и бывшими любовниками, но тех крох катастрофически не хватало на оплату аренды или счета за воду. У него еще было время, конечно, но всегда лучше иметь хоть что-то в запасе, чем сидеть совсем без денег. Своеобразная страховка, как бы это назвали некоторые, от того, что могло случиться в дальнейшем. А Гарри уже стал немного разбираться в том, как обернутся дела. Лишнее доказательство того, что он жил в бедном районе.  
Когда появился запрос о новой работе, он пришел по обычным каналам, но поступил странным способом. Внизу в баре для него оставили сообщение, которое передала ему хозяйка, когда Гарри проходил мимо.  
— Симпатичная девушка, дорогой костюмчик, маникюр и все такое, — сказала она, когда Гарри развернул послание. — Наверняка неплохо заплатит, как думаешь?  
Поттер улыбнулся. Хозяйка была с ним мила, потому что он почти всегда вовремя платил арендную плату, но Гарри прекрасно знал, что она, вообще-то, с трудом могла его выносить. Она была слишком суеверна, а уж когда встретила его…  
— Может быть, — ответил Гарри, сосредоточив внимание на тексте.  
Люди частенько оставляли ему записки — номера телефонов, места встреч, иногда имена и визитки. А это письмо было другим. Гарри держал в руках копию водительских прав Джорджа Доусона. И все.  
— Интересно, — сказал Поттер и улыбнулся хозяйке.  
Он решил подняться в квартиру, чтобы избежать никому не нужного любопытства. Гарри всегда прекрасно мог распознать интересный случай. И дело Джорджа Доусона выглядело именно так. Заперев дверь, Поттер положил лист бумаги на середину дешевого кофейного столика и потянулся к карману куртки. Кольцо, как и всегда, легко и плавно скользнуло на палец и повернулось без проблем.  
Он призвал десять разных Джорджев Доусонов, прежде чем притормозить. Похоже, что он недостаточно хорошо разглядел фотографию. В таких случаях, зная только имя и больше ничего, всегда было сложно. Нахмурившись, Гарри аккуратно всех отпустил, прежде чем вновь посмотреть на копию прав. Джордж Доусон, родился восьмидесятых годах. Молодой мужчина, мужественное лицо, очки в роговой оправе. Да, все-таки стоило обращать больше внимания на детали. Гарри опять сосредоточился, подняв взгляд.  
Джордж Доусон, именно тот, который был ему нужен, одетый в дешевый костюм, был молодым парнем с мышиного цвета волосами и несчастным выражением на лице.  
— Понимаю, — сказал он и присел на краешек старого кресла. — Прекрасно понимаю.  
— Надеюсь, — ответил Гарри, совершенно не поняв, о чем шла речь, но совершенно точно собирался выяснить. Он взял копию прав и повернул другой стороной — она была чистой. Что ж, послужит благому делу.  
— Ну и? Что они хотят знать? — мистер Доусон нахмурился. — Я что-то кому-то раздал или, может, предал их? Знаете, я почему-то был уверен, что человек со смертью становится свободным от всей этой чуши.  
— Мы быстро разберемся, а потом вы сможете вернуться назад, — пообещал Гарри и сел в соседнее кресло, зажав в пальцах ручку. — Почему бы вам просто все мне не рассказать?  
Мистер Доусон одарил его недоуменным взглядом.  
— Не спросите ничего конкретного? Так вы тоже не знаете, что они хотят? Понимаю.  
Мужчина вздохнул и начал рассказывать историю своей жизни от и до с непринужденной легкостью человека, которому приходилось очень долгое время выполнять различные нудные задания. Он даже не выглядел особо удивленным или, может, обеспокоенным самим фактом того, что его призвали. Он был всего лишь слегка раздражен. И от подобной странной реакции Гарри стало еще любопытнее. Мертвые знали больше живых, но даже они, как правило, хоть немного, но все равно удивлялись.  
Джордж Доусон родился в Бирмингеме, получил образование в области компьютерных технологий. Он выпустился немного раньше срока, и его наняли на работу в правительство за отличную память и внимательность к деталям. Большую часть времени он работал с сетью видеонаблюдения — поддерживал и исправлял неполадки системы. Он работал на человека, которого называл _тот скользкий ублюдок_ , и был абсолютно не в курсе его настоящего имени. Его работа была до ужаса скучной. Прямо до того момента, когда он записал, проанализировал и отправил файл о паре политиков, которые разговаривали с иностранцами. А потом оказался с пулей в голове.  
— Снайпер, — сказал мистер Доусон, сложив из пальцев пистолет и стрельнув в никуда. — Он попал прямо в голову, когда я зависал дома, смотря телевизор. Такого я никак не ожидал.  
— Больше ничего не узнали? — спросил Гарри. Иногда мертвые не уходили сразу после смерти какое-то время, некоторые дожидались своих похорон. Те, кого убили, обычно успевали выяснить, кто это сделал, перед тем как двигаться дальше.  
— Практически ничего. Он был слишком далеко, и я не смог его найти, — мужчина вздохнул, качнув головой. — Видимо, запись была очень важной, раз меня пристрелили из-за нее. Но мне уже все равно. Я был рад снова увидеть отца.  
Гарри кивнул и записал дешевой сломанной ручкой всю выясненную информацию на оборотной стороне листа.  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил он, пробежавшись взглядом по ключевым моментам получившегося рассказа.  
Гарри знал, что это все было очень важно. Он не следил за политикой и поэтому понятия не имел, кто были все эти люди, о которых он записал под диктовку мистера Доусона. Но для кого-то это точно было важно. Однозначно интересно, хоть и не для него.  
— Что же, я закончил. Может, хотите добавить какое-то сообщение от себя?  
— Да не особо. Я ненавижу свою мать, а друзей у меня нет, — задумчиво протянул Доусон, вытянув подбородок. — У меня была жалкая жизнь.  
— Печально это слышать, — Гарри поднялся в кресла, принявшись складывать бумаги. — Спасибо за ваше время. Теперь можете уйти.  
Мужчина кивнул, вставая.  
— Скажите скользкому ублюдку, что ему стоит присмотреться к той горяченькой лаборантке, которая работает на четвертом этаже. Что-то с ней не так, — Доусон неуверенно пожал плечами. — Даже на собственных похоронах меня от нее в дрожь бросило, — с этими прощальными словами он помахал рукой и растворился, оставив Гарри в одиночестве стоять посреди комнаты.  
Поттер кивнул сам себе и даже записал сказанное на листок бумаги. Потом он вдруг задумался, а что же делать дальше. Он совсем не знал, кому понадобилась вся эта информация, и получил ли он именно ту информацию, которую они хотели. Было такое ощущение, что его проверяли, с чем у Поттера успел сложиться печальный опыт. Да и сам факт того, что он делал работу для кого-то совершенно неизвестного…  
Обдумав все, Гарри запихнул исписанный лист бумаги в карман. Он пока сохранит его. Если тот, кто его принес, вернется, они поговорят. А пока стоит просто подождать.  
Долго ждать не пришлось.  
* * *  
Звали ее, как она сама представилась, Акрея. Но по интонации голоса сразу стало ясно, что имя вымышленное. Она рассеяно улыбнулась, продолжив что-то быстро печатать в телефоне, и лишь указала ему взглядом на машину, посмотрев поверх экрана. Она явно предлагала ему сесть вовнутрь, собираясь куда-то отвезти.  
— Нет, спасибо, — сказал Гарри и развернулся, желая уйти.  
— Я вынуждена настаивать, — безразлично ответила Акрея. Посмотрев через плечо, Поттер увидел наставленный на него пистолет.  
У Гарри в запасе была добрая дюжина способов обезвредить оружие. Щит, манящие чары, аппарация… Правда, был маленький шанс, что девушка сработает быстрее, успев выстрелить раньше, чем он вытащит волшебную палочку. В таком случае даже Старшая Палочка не спасет его, если она не окажется в его руке вовремя. Аппарация, возможно, была бы быстрее, но явно не стоило рисковать шансом схлопотать пулю и расщепиться от ранения во время перемещения.  
— Хорошо, — сдался Гарри.  
У того, кто послал за ним девушку с оружием, чтобы забрать прямо из дома, явно должны были быть возможности для чего покруче. Тряхнув головой в попытке отогнать назойливые мысли, Гарри засунул руку в карман, нащупав Старшую Палочку, и сел в машину, где к нему сразу же присоединилась Акрея, все еще с пистолетом в руке. Она держала его более чем уверенно, второй рукой продолжая что-то делать в телефоне, и, когда машина двинулась и поехала вниз по улице, пистолет даже не дернулся.  
Гарри потребовалось бы одно единственное заклинание, чтобы сделать из машины и всех находящихся в ней людей огненный шар. Держа эту мысль в голове, он уткнулся в окно в попытках разобраться, куда они вообще едут, и почему. Вниз по улице, через перекресток, налево, направо… вдоль длинного ряда складов недалеко от района, где жил Гарри. Попетляв между рядами, они заехали в один из складов.  
Внутри помещения ждал мужчина, и одного взгляда на него хватило понять, что он очень четко подходит под описание скользкого ублюдка мистера Доусона. Вокруг него будто воздух дрожал. Даже без этого явно дорогого костюма, прически и выражения лица, зонтика, перекинутого через руку, все было очевидно. Какая-то особая аура, хоть Гарри в них и не верил. Не в такие, по крайней мере.  
— Ну что же, мистер Поттер, очень мило, что вы зашли, — сказал мужчина, опустив зонтик и дав ему опереться о бетонный пол. — Смею надеяться, что вам понравилась поездка.  
— Терпимо, — Гарри достал из кармана сложенный лист бумаги с делом мистера Доусона. — Он был прав на ваш счет, — сказал он, передав его мужчине.  
Возможно, что это было совершенно ненужно и неважно. Всего лишь прикрытие или какой-то тест. Сейчас Гарри был здесь не потому, что он что-то узнал, а потому, что он _смог_ это узнать.  
— Ах, да, — улыбнулся мужчина, выглядя при этом странно довольным от мнения мистера Доусона о нем. — Боюсь, что в жизни очень тяжело сделать шаг и при этом не оставить след на чьем-нибудь самолюбии. Издержки профессии.  
— А не угроза ли? — уточнил Гарри, а мужчина лишь улыбнулся шире. Качнув головой, Поттер решил не заострять на этом внимание. Неважно. — Кого вы хотите позвать, и что я при этом должен спросить? — может, удастся разделаться со всем побыстрее.  
— Сразу переходите к делу? Похвально. Мне нравится ваша прямолинейность, — сказал мужчина. Он немного оперся на зонт, засунув исписанный лист во внутренний карман пиджака. Какое-то время он молча разглядывал Гарри, прежде чем заговорить вновь: — Гарри Джеймс Поттер. Это имя вы написали, арендовав квартиру. Но больше оно нигде не попадается. Гарри Поттеров пруд пруди, но конкретный Гарри Поттер, коим вы являетесь, не существует. Это наводит на определенные мысли.  
— Как и многое другое, — ответил Гарри.  
Он не собирался защищаться, уверенно встретив взгляд мужчины. Но внутри он ругал сам себя. Он делал все слишком четко и правильно. Конечно, он вызвал любопытство — в этом мире даже просто быть медиумом считалось чем-то экстраординарным. Стоило иногда наводить туман и делать ошибки, чтобы посеять хоть какие-то сомнения. Надо всегда быть начеку. Кто знает, сколько людей с достаточным количеством ресурсов теперь _что-то_ о нем подозревают. Даже если это всего лишь капля в море верной информации.  
Люди нового времени не станут жечь ведьм на кольях. О, нет. Они будут их препарировать в лабораториях. Гарри совершенно точно не планировал себе такую судьбу. Было так много более простых и приятных способов покинуть этот мир. Он знал это получше многих, успев уже пообщаться с доброй дюжиной призраков.  
— Расслабьтесь, мистер Поттер, — сказал мужчина удивленно и, да, вот оно, скользко. Это было в его интонации, в том, как он улыбался при этом. — Вы не первый человек со сверхъестественными возможностями. Однако, ваша способность это что-то новое, настоящее и сильное, если судить по имеющейся у меня информации, — он усмехнулся. — Я не собираюсь сажать вас в клетку.  
— Лжете, — прямо ответил Гарри, но почему-то расслабился, услышав отголосок чего-то странного в голосе мужчины. Что-то очень похожее на безразличие. Он явно был не тем, кому интересно, _как_ все работает или _почему_. — Что вы хотите? — в этот раз Поттер спросил уже более заинтересованный ответом, решив на время опустить враждебность.  
Мужчина опять усмехнулся, качнулся на пятках и как-то вдруг расслабился, выглядя уже не таким чопорным.  
— Так уж случилось, что я часто нуждаюсь в услугах хорошего медиума, — сказал он. — Но медиумов, в отличие от Гарри Поттеров, не так уж и много. Особенно действительно хороших.  
— Так вам нужны мои услуги? — спросил Гарри? — Об этом я уже в курсе. Но… — он вдруг затих. — Вам нужно больше одного сеанса. _Несколько_.  
— Ваше время будет достойно оплачено, — мужчина посмотрел поверх его плеча, когда по гулкому складу раздался звук каблуков. К ним подошла Акрея с папкой в руках. Она улыбнулась, передав ее Гарри, опять уткнулась в телефон, что-то быстро печатая, и вернулась обратно к машине. — Это аванс, — мужчина усмехнулся на недоуменный взгляд Поттера. — Откройте.  
Гарри сделал, как ему сказали. Это были бумаги. Первым шло свидетельство о рождении. Потом пачка медицинских записей, школьные табели…  
— Хм, — хмыкнул он задумчиво.  
Все было сделано очень качественно, при этом являясь совершеннейшей неправдой. Но выглядело вполне _правдоподобно_. Гарри Поттер — сын Джейн и Джона Поттеров, родился в Лондоне ( _правда_ ). С датой же облажались. Да и какая теперь разница.  
Теперь у него был банковский счет, хоть и пустой. Но самой интересной была последняя бумага. Это был какой-то неясный, путанный документ, но он ставил на учет и контроль абсолютно все, что Гарри делал до этого, утвердив его в качестве сертифицированного медиума.  
— Кто бы мог подумать, что существует такая специализация, как медиум, позволяющая профессионально использовать сверхъестественные способности.  
— Что-то вроде того. С этим вы имеете право гадать на картах, составлять гороскопы по телефоны и тому подобное. Я понимаю, что это совсем не то, чем вы занимались до этого, но хоть что-то, — сказал скользкий ублюдок, выглядя донельзя довольным собой. — Что скажете на этот раз?  
— О чем? — спросил Гарри, закрыв папку. — Все, что вы мне сообщили, это вам нужны мои услуги. Вы не объяснили — когда, где и как часто?  
— Будете работать время от времени — в качестве фрилансера, если угодно — когда бы я ни захотел, — сказал мужчина. — Я не займу все ваше время, но буду привлекать каждый раз, когда случится что-то… неприятное. Думаю, что это будет с периодичностью пару раз в месяц, в зависимости от моих нужд, конечно же.  
— Ну разумеется. А если я буду занят, когда понадоблюсь вам в очередной раз?  
Скользкий ублюдок улыбнулся, мягко и колюче одновременно, словно нож, опустившийся в мед.  
— Почему бы не решать проблемы по мере их поступления? — спросил он. — Если вдруг соблаговолите поставить мои нужды в приоритет, я с радостью помогу решить некоторые другие трудности.  
— Вы и так сделали мне поддельные документы и предложили деньги. Разве есть что-то еще? — удивленно, нежели смущенно, поинтересовался профессиональный медиум.  
— Клиентура, — легко ответил мужчина. — Работайте на меня, уделяйте время, и я сделаю так, что у вас будет достаточно платежеспособных клиентов, которые не дадут вам заскучать. Не считая меня, конечно.  
— Ага, — буркнул Гарри, засунув папку за пазуху. Собственно, выбора у него не было. — Как вас зовут?  
Мужчина рассмеялся с каким-то странным восторгом.  
— Пусть это останется секретом. Я прекрасно знаю, что не стоит говорить медиумам свое имя. У них есть отвратительная привычка пытаться выяснить больше, чем следует, если они знают имя и как человек выглядит.  
— Похоже на то, — ответил Гарри, кивнув. Наверно, не стоит говорить, что для него совсем необязательно знать имя, если есть другая информация. А Гарри получил ее достаточно. — Хорошо, мистер Ублюдок. У вас сейчас есть какое-то дело или я могу вернуться домой?  
Его новый начальник опять весело рассмеялся. По крайней мере, сейчас это выглядело вполне искренне.  
— Пока ничего. Но, подозреваю, я скоро дам о себе знать. Спасибо за уделенное время, мистер Поттер, — мужчина наклонил голову достаточно низко, чтобы можно было считать это кивком. — Акрея отвезет вас домой.  
— Спасибо, — ответил Гарри и тоже улыбнулся. Он уже повернулся, чтобы уйти, когда вдруг замер. Он остановился, посмотрев на Скользкого Ублюдка через плечо: — В деле Джорджа Доусона было хоть что-то важное, или я просто потратил время ради вашего нездорового удовольствия?  
— Я ничего не делаю без причины, мистер Поттер, — спокойно ответил мужчина. Он достал исписанный лист бумаги и мельком просмотрел. — Вам скоро переведут оплату.  
— Еще раз спасибо, — кивнул Гарри.  
Он отошел к машине, рядом с которой его ждала Акрея. Его быстро доставили до квартиры. За просмотром своих новых документов Гарри даже не заметил, как пролетело время.  
— Вот, — сказала девушка, когда машина остановилась, и протянула симпатичную коробочку. — Твой новый телефон. Держи при себе. Всегда.  
— Хорошо, — пробормотал Гарри. Он понятия не имел, что он будет делать с телефоном, но придется разобраться. Лучше просто принять все без лишних разговоров, а потом просто забыть. — Спасибо.  
Это, наверно, был один из самых интересных дней с тех пор, как Гарри заблудился.  
И один из самых продуктивных.


	2. Chapter 2

Скользкий Ублюдок сдержал обещание. Сразу же на следующий день, как Гарри разобрался с включением Блекберри, он получил работу. К нему пришла женщина в деловом костюме, в ушах посверкивали бриллианты. Запрос был более чем простой, а заплатить она обещала хорошо.  
— Моего мужа убили четыре года назад, — кратко начала она, передав водительские права. — Полиция так и не нашла мерзавца, который это сделал. Я бы очень хотела это выяснить.  
— Ладно, — ответил Гарри, всматриваясь в фотографию. Пол Маккелл, родился в сороковых, седой мужчина с острым взглядом, очки и аккуратная бородка. — Я ничего не могу обещать, — предупредил Поттер. — Если он видел своего убийцу, тогда, наверно, сможет сказать. Но если все случилось внезапно или обзор был перекрыт, то…  
— Его ударили ножом в грудь двадцать раз. Он должен был что-то заметить, — нервно бросила миссис Маккелл.  
— Я вас понял, — Поттер украдкой посмотрел на нее. Прошло уже четыре года, а она, несмотря на показное равнодушие, все еще не теряла надежды. Возможно, уже использовала другие способы. — Так, давайте попробуем.  
Пол Маккелл, как и большинство людей, умерших в старости, пришел к нему молодым мужчиной. Он был даже моложе, чем мистер Уилкинс, почти подросток. Мистер Маккелл, нахмурившись, посмотрел на жену. Он медленно обошел комнату по кругу, крутя между пальцами нож, который, видимо, много значил для него, раз он был с ним в посмертии.  
— Дура она. Считает, что меня убил брат, чтобы получить деньги по завещанию, — сказал мистер Маккелл. — Все было разделено между ними двумя. И если она сможет доказать, что меня зарезал именно он, то тогда получит его долю состояния.  
— И что? Это был он? — спросил Гарри, заметив краем глаза, как дернулась женщина. Нужно отдать ей должное — продолжила молча наблюдать.  
— Нет, не он, — мистер Маккелл вздохнул, подойдя к окну. Он все продолжал крутить нож в руке: подбрасывал и ловил за лезвие. — Это была моя секретарша, Рина. Обаятельная штучка. У нас с ней была небольшая интрижка. И она почему-то подумала, что я обязательно должен был оплатить ее лечение от рака. Когда я с ней порвал, она еще больше озлобилась. Бедная девочка. Она была поумнее многих, кстати. С ее-то мозгами могла далеко пойти.  
— О, — только и сказал Гарри, откинувшись на спинку кресла. Иногда мертвые рассказывали невероятные истории. — Она умерла?  
— Нет. Доживает дни в больнице. Рак распространился, когда она не получила вовремя должное лечение. Сейчас ни наука, ни деньги не смогут ей помочь, — мистер Маккелл опять вздохнул. — Вы расскажите все моей жене? Ей недолго осталось, и в загробной жизни она меня точно доведет. На моей совести итак уже достаточно Рины.  
— К сожалению, она моя клиентка, — извиняясь, сказал Гарри.  
Женушка мистера Маккела была очень недовольна, но все равно хорошо заплатила. На следующий день Гарри раскрыл газету и увидел статью об удивительном завершении дела четырехлетней давности: на смертном одре Рина Эдвин созналась в убийстве.  
Следующее дело появилось очень быстро, как и обещал мистер Ублюдок. В этот раз клиент не стал приходить к нему на квартиру. Вместо этого ему позвонила некая Келли Джонсон, которая очень-очень хотела поговорить со своим отцом. Он потерялся в море около двадцати лет назад. Перед тем как уйти в последнее плавание, он куда-то дел свою дорогую виолончель и никому об этом не сказал.  
Гарри встретился с ней в ее квартире в центре Лондона. Мисс Джонсон предложила ему чай с печеньем, спросив, каково это быть медиумом.  
— Это похоже на любую другу работу, но не совсем, — ответил Гарри, сделав глоток слишком крепкого чая. Ладно, не страшно. Все-таки далеко не каждый день его угощают чаем в дорогой квартире прямо в центре города. — У вас есть фотография отца? Правда, и даты рождения было бы достаточно, — он мог призвать призрака даже просто встретившись с членом его семьи. Но всегда было полезно иметь что-то для подстраховки. Тем более, что лишняя осторожность тоже не помешает.  
— Да, конечно.  
Она рассказала и показала больше, чем стоило: достала семейный фотоальбом, свидетельство о рождении и смерти. Гарри какое-то время изучал предложенную информацию, прежде чем убедился, что сможет сфокусироваться на нужном ему Джонатане Джонсоне. Да, вот уж его родители повеселились.  
Джонатану Джонсону было около пятидесяти лет, когда он умер. Грузный седеющий мужчина с пышными усами — он предстал перед Гарри именно таким. На нем был черный концертный костюм, в руках держал смычок. После разговора с ним Гарри понял, почему мистер Джонсон ассоциировал себя с взрослым, нежели молодым, человеком, как делало большинство призраков. Несмотря на имя и, собственно, смерть, он умер полностью довольный своей жизнью.  
— Любящая жена, замечательный ребенок, слава, богатство. Знаете, я был очень известным и почитаемым виолончелистом. Правда, весьма посредственным моряком, — мистер Джонсон от души расхохотался, приобняв дочь за плечи. Она этого, естественно, не заметила. — Келли хочет мою старушку, да? То есть, мою виолончель.  
— Думаю, да, — ответил Гарри.  
Мужчина вздохнул и посмотрел на дочь отеческим взглядом.  
— Келли была хорошим ребенком. Конечно, она им и осталась. Но вот с деньгами у нее беда. Какие-то финансовые трудности, связанные с бизнес-кредитами. За эту мою виолончель можно было бы выручить порядка ста тысяч фунтов, если найти хорошего покупателя. Это бы ей помогло выбраться из долговой ямы.  
Гарри медленно кивнул. Он посмотрел на Келли Джонсон, чей взгляд метался с Поттера на пустое пространство перед ним, с которым он, по ее мнению, разговаривал.  
— Хорошо, что вы понимаете. Расскажете, где сейчас виолончель? — спросил Гарри. Он удивился — ни отец, ни дочь не хотели сказать друг другу что-то более личное. Но, взглянув на распятье, которое было у мисс Джонсон, понял, что им это было не нужно. Эти двое говорили достаточно, даже если слышать мог только один.  
— Украдена, похоронена, забыта. Именно поэтому я вышел в море — мой ценный инструмент пропал, и мне нужно было время подумать в одиночестве, освежить голову. Я ее все-таки нашел. Один из скрипачей, с которым мы вместе играли в оркестре, забрал ее. Наверно, ему тоже нужны были деньги, — мистер Джонсон вздохнул. — После моей смерти бедному мальчику не хватило смелости продать ее или просто показать хоть кому-то. Он был уверен, что его обвинят в моем убийстве. Об этом он мне сам рассказал, когда умер пару лет назад.  
Гарри кивнул.  
— Месторасположение?  
Мужчина рассказал ему, где бы могла его дочь попытаться покопать.  
— Хорошо, спасибо. Хотите что-нибудь передать мисс Джонсон?  
Келли Джонсон в страхе отшатнулась, а ее отец опять добродушно рассмеялся.  
— Нет, нет. Девочка знает, что я ее люблю и очень горжусь. Но мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы она наняла другого финансового консультанта. Только и всего, — ответил он, вставая с дивана. — Хотя вы, возможно, захотите сообщить ей, что моя виолончель была не единственной ценностью, которую зарыл тот парень. И что она с этим всем сделает — ее дело.  
Гарри опять кивнул и, дождавшись, когда мужчина исчезнет, вернувшись к загробной жизни, рассказал мисс Джонсон все, что узнал от ее отца. Она сдержанно поблагодарила его, едва сдерживая слезы. Гарри протянул ей бумажный платок. Мисс Джонсон заплатила ему не так много, как предложила миссис Маккелл, но сумма была более чем щедрой, учитывая ее финансовые трудности. Но, зная ситуацию, Гарри не собирался работать бесплатно — он хотел найти себе квартиру получше, поэтому каждый пенни был на счету.  
И, на минуточку, Келли Джонсон скоро обогатится на несколько сотен тысяч фунтов, если откопает их, конечно.  
* * *  
Пока Гарри продолжал получать задания на стороне — через сарафанное радио или просто через знакомых, — дела, которые _каким-то образом_ приходили благодаря Скользкому Ублюдку, помогли ему выбраться из его убогой квартиры в другую с настоящей кухней и ванной. Он едва успел переехать, когда ему позвонил Ублюдок собственной персоной, нуждающийся в его услугах. По телефону он быстро и коротко заявил, что Гарри необходимо отменить запланированный дневной прием, потому что его уже ждала машина. Поттер поворчал немного для приличия, но все-таки перенес встречу с Кэт Харрисон.  
Машина — на этот раз без Акреи, ну и ладно — отвезла его в центр, где сотрудник очень дорого отеля направил его в лифт прямиком на двадцатый этаж в номер 2107. Это Гарри и сделал, уткнувшись носом прямо в желтую ленту _ПРОХОД ЗАПРЕЩЕН_.  
— Проходите, мистер Поттер. Полиция уже выполнила свою часть работы, которая, к моему огорчению, не внесла особой ясности, — раздался знакомый голос. Гарри пригнулся, пройдя под лентой, чтобы присоединиться к своему подозрительному нанимателю, который сидел прямо посередине шикарного дивана с таким видом, будто принес его из дома.  
— Добрый день, мистер Ублюдок, — Гарри поприветствовал мужчину, получив улыбку в ответ. Славно обменялись любезностями. — Видимо, здесь кого-то убили? Недавно?  
— Вчера около одиннадцати вечера. Сэмюэл Ферроуз… хм, подрядчик, — ответил мужчина, увлеченно рассматривая ногти. — Был задушен металлической проволокой, возможно, удавкой.  
— Ясно, — Гарри кивнул. Он пересек комнату и приоткрыл дверь в ванную. Было совсем не похоже, что там произошло преступление. Правда, удушение обычно не оставляет после себя следов крови. Хотя он этого не знал — все смерти, которые он видел, были другими — магическими или просто слишком кровавыми. Ничего похожего на простое удушение. — Что вам нужно узнать? — опять заговорил Поттер.  
— Все, что он знает о своем убийце и в курсе ли, что случилось с кейсом. Ах да, если не возражаете, не особо расспрашивайте о кейсе. Это было бы не очень… хорошо. Вам лучше не знать, — сказал Скользкий Ублюдок и даже вроде бы по-доброму улыбнулся. — Уверен, вы понимаете.  
— А я уверен, что и сам не хочу знать, — сказал Гарри, засунув руку в карман. — Сэмюэл Ферроуз, — одновременно со словами на палец скользнуло Кольцо, а Поттер закрыл глаза. Он думал о недавней смерти, кейсе и имени мужчины, когда повернул Камень. Открыв глаза, Гарри четко, как и во всех остальных случаях, увидел перед собой призрака.  
— Ёб твою мать, — зарычал мужчина с сильным американским акцентом, проведя ладонью по короткому ежику волос. Он стоял посреди спальни и смотрел на кровать. — Я облажался, да? Я действительно облажался.  
— Похоже на то, — дружелюбно ответил Гарри, бросив короткий взгляд на Скользкого Ублюдка, который, не вставая, молча наблюдал за всем с ленивым интересом. Все, что выдало его заинтересованность, это мгновенно изменившийся взгляд и то, что он перестал постукивать зонтиком по полу.  
— Мистер Ферроуз, будьте так любезны, расскажите мистеру Поттеру, кто вас убил. Я был бы вам за это очень признателен, — вдруг сказал он, заставив призрака подпрыгнуть на месте и в страхе заозираться.  
— Вот же дерьмовое дерьмо, когда, черт возьми, _как_ … — спросил мужчина, с ошалевшими глазами повернувшись в сторону окна, раздумывая, стоит ли прыгать.  
— Эй, расслабься, приятель. Ты мертв, — обычно Гарри не вел себя с призраками столь непосредственно, но в этот раз он хотел как-то успокоить бедного парня. — Теперь тебе никто не навредит.  
— О, уж поверь мне — этот ублюдок найдет способ, если захочет, — сказал Ферроуз, опасливо посмотрев в сторону, где, вальяжно расположившись на диване, сидел Скользкий Ублюдок.  
— Здесь подобная привилегия есть только у меня, — мягко улыбнулся Гарри, смерив мужчину взглядом. Ферроуза было даже немного жаль — он показался ему не таким уж и плохим парнем. — Тем не менее, он диктует условия, — добавил Поттер, кивая в сторону мистера Ублюдка. — Поэтому, если ты не против, мне бы очень хотелось послушать о твоем убийце.  
— Вот же ж, — мужчина в пару шагов пересек комнату. — Полная _ерунда_. Я просто… а она… блять, меня так просто облапошили, какой бред, — он застонал, закрыв лицо руками. — Так, ладно, хорошо. Это была женщина. Я был уверен, что она совершенно обычная… Имею ввиду, она просто, ну… была _такая_ … Понимаете, да? Думал, какая-то глупышка. Слишком быстро повелась на комплимент, и ее не пришлось уговаривать, чтобы... эм… привести сюда.  
— Ясно, — Гарри вздохнул. — Так тебя убила женщина?  
— Эта чертова сука что-то подсыпала в пиво. Даже не сомневайся! Иначе я бы так быстро не отключился, — клятвенно заверил Ферроуз, продолжая вышагивать по комнате. — Никогда не был слабаком.  
— Так. Сможешь сказать, как она выглядела?  
— До или после? — Ферроуз фыркнул, усмехнувшись.  
Он привел в номер зеленоглазую блондинку с круглым личиком и вьющимися волосами. И кудряшки у нее были _везде_ , если верить Ферроузу. После того, как она его убила, то сняла парик и ушла в ванную. Оттуда вышла уже брюнетка с прямыми волосами и голубыми глазами. Черты лица заострились, да и кудряшек стало куда меньше.  
— Я так и не смог увидеть ее без всего этого маскарада. Думаю, что все-таки она была шатенкой с довольно короткой стрижкой — сложновато прятать длинные волосы под париком, — немного с отвращением выдал Ферроуз.  
— Профессиональная женщина-убийца, — сказал Скользкий Ублюдок, когда Гарри передал ему все, что смог вспомнить призрак. — А какой национальности?  
— Он не знает. Когда он ее встретил, то она была белой — европейкой, видимо. А уходила уже с более темной кожей, — ответил Поттер.  
— Еще и специалист в области маскировки. Что с кейсом?  
— Ну, — Ферроуз нахмурился, — очевидно, что она его забрала. Без понятия, как она узнала о кейсе. Я же не идиот — не треплюсь о подобном с кем попало, а то бы уже давно подцепил кого-нибудь на хвост, — он продолжал мерить комнату шагами, пока Гарри передавал информацию Скользкому Ублюдку.  
— Так, подождите-ка, — вдруг воскликнул призрак. — Она позвонила кому-то, когда закончила со мной. Эм… Дэвидсону. Да, точно, она звонила Дэвидсону.  
— Превосходно, — резюмировал мистер Ублюдок, стоило Гарри передать ему слова Ферроуза. Он встал с дивана и подхватил зонтик, перекинув его через плечо. Он выглядел более чем довольным. — Это все, что мне было нужно.  
— Отлично. Кажется, ты можешь идти. Спасибо, — сказал Гарри Ферроузу, который вздохнул с облегчением.  
— О боже, я думал, он точно найдет способ меня выпотрошить, — сказал призрак. — Небольшой совет, чувак: найди себе другого работодателя. Знаю, что этот хорошо платит, но риск того не стоит. Да даже чертов стресс того не стоит. Серьезно тебе говорю.  
Гарри улыбнулся.  
— Приму к сведению, — пообещал он, видя, как начал испаряться Ферроуз.  
— Что же, — сказал Скользкий Ублюдок, вытаскивая телефон. — Это было весьма познавательно. Вам не нужно видеть лицо, чтобы вызвать призрак. Всего лишь имя. Очень… интересно.  
Гарри бросил на него мимолетный взгляд, надеясь, что это правда. Ублюдок присылал ему хороших клиентов. А оплата, которую он получил от призыва Джорджа Доусона, была более чем достойной.  
— Наверно, — наконец-то сказал он, больше никак не прокомментировав только что сказанные слова. Не стоило самолично выдавать все тайны, когда его об этом даже не спросили. — Я вам нужен еще для чего-нибудь?  
— Не сейчас, но не занимайте выходные, — ответил мужчина. — У меня такое ощущение, что вы мне скоро понадобитесь.  
— Хорошо.  
Выходя из номера, Гарри слышал, как мужчина с кем-то разговаривал по телефону.  
В субботу его попросили вызвать и опросить призрак Элизы Хант — женщины-убийцы — шатенки с короткой стрижкой и пулевым отверстием во лбу.  
* * *  
Когда Гарри впервые оказался вовлечен в полицейское расследование, он вдруг осознал, что деятельность в качестве медиума каким-то образом заняла бОльшую часть его жизни, вместо того чтобы остаться чем-то незначительным, несерьезным, чем он занимался время от времени. Ему позвонил друг одного из бывших клиентов. Гарри слышал, как где-то на фоне этот бывший клиент настоятельно требовал просто рассказать все, как есть. Он был одним из людей, присланных Скользким Ублюдком. А они всегда немного больше, чем другие, знали о деятельности Гарри, поэтому не особо перегружали его ненужными деталями.  
Мистер Фишер раньше обычного вернулся домой, найдя жену со множеством пулевых отверстий, полученных прямо в грудь. Естественно, вызвали полицию. Судмедэксперты осмотрели место преступления, но, как краем уха услышал мистер Фишер, ничего не нашли. Ну, кроме пуль, видимо. Ни отпечатков, ни волокон. Ничего.  
— Я просто хочу знать, кто убил мою Эбби, — мужчина всхлипнул в трубку, громко, с надрывом. Откинувшись на спинку кресла, Гарри задался вопросом — как он дошел до того, что теперь выслушивал рыдания посторонних людей.  
— Диктуйте адрес, мистер Фишер, — сказал он. — Буду так быстро, как смогу.  
Поттеру потребовалось около получаса, чтобы добраться до жилого комплекса, перед которым все еще стояли полицейские машины. Группа людей столпилась за ограничительной лентой, любопытно глазея на происходящее. Гарри увидел обоих клиентов — прошлого и нынешнего — около машины скорой помощи. Потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы незамеченным пробраться мимо патруля. Поздоровавшись с миссис Симмонс, чей сын исчез из дома, а потом его обнаружили в заброшенном доме умершим от передоза, Гарри обратил внимание на второго мужчину.  
— Мистер Фишер? — спросил Поттер. Мужчина, выглядящий невероятно усталым, поднял голову. На бледном лице яркими пятнами выделялись опухшие глаза с потрескавшимися капиллярами. — Меня зовут Гарри Поттер. Вы мне звонили по поводу смерти жены.  
— Спасибо, что пришли, — вместо Фишера ответила миссис Симмонс, покрепче обняв рядом сидящего мужчину за плечи.  
— Рад быть полезным, — кивнул Гарри, посмотрев на дом. — Есть какие-то новости? Они хоть что-нибудь нашли?  
— Нам ничего не сказали. Правда, с тех пор как они сняли с Джина показания, они больше с ним не говорили. Нам еще нужно поехать в участок, чтобы написать заявление, но… — женщина затихла, покачав головой. — Они все еще там, в квартире. Не думаю, что вас пустят.  
— Эм. Это не всегда так уж необходимо. Сейчас я достаточно близко, — уверил Гарри, еще раз посмотрев на дом и задержав на нем взгляд чуточку дольше. Потом он обернулся обратно к мистеру Фишеру и миссис Симмонс: — Наверно, будет лучше, если я не стану делать это прямо сейчас, — если бы он призвал женщину и заговорил с ней прямо здесь, напротив ее мужа, который находился в самом настоящем шоке от произошедшего и все еще продолжал плакать, даже не замечая этого… Это добило бы мужчину окончательно.  
Это не говоря уже о многочисленных полицейских вокруг.  
— Нет, пожалуйста, — сказал вдруг мистер Фишер, с отчаяньем посмотрев на Гарри. — Я должен знать, что с ней все хорошо, должен убедиться, что она не страдала. Пожалуйста.  
Поттер вздохнул, слабо улыбнувшись.  
— Смерть — это всегда страдание. Но, уж поверьте мне, каждый мертвый человек _в порядке_ , — сказал он как можно более аккуратно. — Место, куда они уходят, удивительное. Там спокойно и умиротворяюще. У вашей жены были родственники или друзья, которых она потеряла?  
— Родители, бабушка и дедушка. Она больше всех любила именно деда, — ответил мистер Фишер, всхлипнув.  
— Они сейчас с ними, и ей там просто прекрасно, — заверил Гарри. — Давайте пока все отложим на время, хорошо? Я спрошу, знает ли она, кто ее убил, и можно ли это как-то доказать, а потом отпущу назад к деду. Давайте сделаем это, когда вы немного успокоитесь. Позвоните мне, и мы договоримся о встрече. Хорошо?  
— Но я хочу поговорить с ней сейчас! — выкрикнул вдруг мужчина, отчего сидящая рядом миссис Симмонс слегка подпрыгнула.  
— Эй, вы там! — попытавшегося было ответить Гарри перебил громкий голос. — Как вы сюда попали? Кто вы такой? Это место преступления. Сюда нельзя просто…  
Обернувшись, Поттер увидел седеющего мужчину в длинном темном пальто, который с хмурым видом уставился на него в ответ. Это был полицейский, если судить по тому, как он говорил и двигался — словно аврор на месте магической катастрофы. Мимолетно промелькнуло и угасло чувство ностальгии. Гарри уверенно выпрямился, готовый ответить на любое возможное обвинение в свой адрес. Он и не сомневался, что, скорее всего, его вообще выкинут из огороженной зоны, даже не став разговаривать.  
— Кто вы такой? Репортер? — требовательно спросил мужчина, недовольно посмотрев на постовых, которые должны были держать зевак подальше, и которых спокойно обошел Гарри. — Как вы прошли через…  
— Это мы позвали его, инспектор, — перебила миссис Симмонс, кивнув на Поттера. — Взяла на себя смелость, раз уж у вас не получилось обнаружить никаких улик.  
— Ну и кто же вы тогда? Кто-то вроде частного детектива? — спросил инспектор, нахмурившись. — Решили продолжить дело Холмса?  
— Кого? — в замешательстве уточнил Гарри, а инспектор лишь нахмурился еще сильнее. — Я Гарри Поттер, инспектор… Медиум, — было так странно говорить это во всеуслышание.  
— _Медиум?_ — сейчас инспектор уже не хмурился и не смотрел удивленно — он уже совсем ничего не понимал. — Чертов медиум, — то ли фыркнул, то ли застонал. — Так, неважно. Если считаете, что я пущу гражданского на место преступления, то вы сильно ошибаетесь, мистер Медиум.  
Гарри мягко улыбнулся. Даже для него все выглядело до крайности странно, что уж говорить про других людей. Не говоря уже о том, что все медиумы, как он успел выяснить, были совершенно ненадежны, а некоторые вообще были самыми настоящими шарлатанами.  
— Я и не думал, что меня пропустят, — сказал Гарри, засунув руки в карманы толстовки. — Да мне это и не нужно. Я не собирался портить место преступления.  
Инспектор недовольно сузил глаза и какое-то время молчал.  
— Зачем вы позвали медиума? — наконец-то спросил он, повернувшись к мистеру Фишеру.  
— Мне показалось, что вы не особо продвинулись в деле, — вместо мужчины ответила миссис Симмонс, гордо вскинув голову. — Я уже раньше пользовалась услугами мистера Поттера. Он нашел моего Томми, после того как _вы все_ отказались от его поисков. Я не могла позволить случиться подобному с моим дорогими Джином и Эбби.  
Инспектор недоуменно моргнул, не зная, должен ли он был оскорбиться на подобное заявление или нет. Гарри склонил голову к плечу и выдавил скупую улыбку, предложив:  
— Может, я быстренько все проверю, и мы узнаем, смогу ли я добавить что-то новое к уже имеющейся у вас информации? Обещаю потом сразу же уйти и не мешать вам проводить расследование. И если я не смогу помочь, то мы просто забудем, что вообще когда-то встречались, и вы сможете спокойно заполнить рапорт без моих странностей.  
— Хорошо, — инспектор медленно кивнул. — Приступайте, мистер Медиум.  
— Не здесь, — Гарри, осмотревшись вокруг, бросил быстрый взгляд на мистера Фишера. — Не возражаете, если я отойду туда? — спросил он, указав на пустое место между двумя полицейскими машинами. Инспектор опять подозрительно сощурился, а Поттер устало вздохнул: — Можете пойти со мной, если хотите.  
— Да, хочу, — мужчина кивнул, успокаивающе улыбнувшись мистеру Фишеру и миссис Симмонс, и повел Гарри к машинам.  
— Женщину ведь звали Эбби? Эбби Фишер, — медленно проговорил Поттер, надев Кольцо.  
— Эбигейл Джейн Фишер, — поправил инспектор, крестив руки на груди. — Может, вам подсказать дату ее рождения и знак зодиака?  
— Нет, того, что она умерла в этом месте, мне будет вполне достаточно, — ответил Гарри, закрыв глаза и подумав об имени, о Джине Фишере, о том, что в женщину стреляли в упор, и умерла она совсем недавно. Камень привычно повернулся в кольце. — Я сейчас буду разговаривать с воздухом, поэтому, пожалуйста, не пугайтесь и не зовите людей в белых халатах. Это все часть работы медиума.  
— О, я должен это увидеть, — ухмыльнулся инспектор. — Начинайте.  
Эбигейл Фишер было чуть за тридцать, прямые светлые волосы, жемчужное колье на шее. Сначала она вообще ничего не говорила, молча смотря в сторону скорой, где сидел ее муж, завернутый в оранжевый плед. Миссис Симмонс все еще была рядом, успокаивала как могла.  
— У Джина доброе сердце, — сказала миссис Фишер. — Ему потребуется время, чтобы это пережить. Слава богу, у него есть Рене. Она поможет ему справиться.  
Гарри согласно кивнул, добавив:  
— Важно иметь рядом человека, который сможет поддержать в трудную минуту, — он проигнорировал ошарашенный взгляд инспектора, направленный на него. — Если не возражаете, я устрою между вами разговор, когда он будет готов. Возможно, он захочет.  
— Да, я знаю. Это будет очень кстати — мы так много не успели сказать друг другу, всегда были уверены, что у нас в запасе еще полно времени, — женщина вздохнула, проведя ладонью по волосам. — Это был мой бывший любовник, — миссис Фишер посмотрела на Гарри и вдруг улыбнулась. — Джейми Нортон. У нас были непростые отношения, а потом он попал в тюрьму за кражу и нападение. Около недели назад его выпустили. И он все названивал мне, а я так ничего и не рассказала Джину. Он бы стал переживать, а я этого совсем не хотела.  
— Я понял, — Гарри кивнул. — Он вам звонил. Угрожал?  
— Джину, в основном. Он считал, что мы должны быть вместе, что Джин все испортил, что это была его вина. И все в таком же духе. Он мне не поверил, когда я сказала, что мы с ним уже давным-давно расстались, и сейчас мне нужен только Джин, — миссис Фишер прислонилась к боку патрульной машины. — Когда Джейми заявился в квартиру, я его пустила, надеясь, что разговор лицом к лицу сможет его убедить лучше, чем слова по телефону. К сожалению, все стало только хуже. Он разозлился, а потом… — она взмахнула рукой. — Первый выстрел попал прямо в сердце. Все произошло слишком быстро, и я почти ничего не почувствовала.  
— Я передам это вашему мужу, чтобы он хоть немного успокоился, — пообещал Гарри. — Как так получилось, что этот Джейми совсем не оставил улик?  
— Он был во всем новом — кожаном, если точнее, — поэтому и частиц не осталось. Голова была гладко выбрита, — сказала женщина и посмотрела на дом, в котором жила. — Конечно, остались пули и записи телефонных разговоров. А еще пистолет. И откуда только он его взял.  
— _Пистолет_? — спросил Гарри, оживившись. Это была бы просто идеальная улика. — Он оставил пистолет?  
Миссис Фишер указала на цветочную клумбу неподалеку.  
— Вон там закопал.  
Гарри посмотрел в обозначенную сторону и кивнул. Пожалуй, хватит.  
— Спасибо за информацию. Этого более чем достаточно, — поблагодарил он. — Вам есть, что добавить? Или, может, вы хотели бы что-то передать мужу?  
— Да… — женщина помедлила, а потом все-таки решилась: — Да, есть кое-что. Но… возможно, время не очень подходящее. Позовете меня снова, когда Джин будет готов к разговору?  
— Если он попросит, то конечно, — пообещал Гарри.  
— Да, так было бы даже лучше. Я ему все расскажу. Не думаю, что сейчас он сможет это понять, — уверенно сказала миссис Фишер, улыбнувшись. — Скажите Джину, что все хорошо, что мне удобно. Там замечательно. И я встретилась со всеми. Но я все-таки чувствую себя виноватой.  
— Вас убили, мэм. Вы заслужили немного мира и радости, — Поттер говорил убедительно.  
— Спасибо. Надеюсь скоро увидеть вас снова и поговорить с Джином.  
Дождавшись кивка Гарри, миссис Фишер медленно испарилась. Между полицейскими машинами вновь стояли только два живых человека.  
— Это был ее бывший, Джейми Нортон. Он вышел из тюрьмы неделю назад, — сказал Гарри, повернувшись к инспектору. — Если сможете, проверьте записи телефонных разговоров — он звонил ей всю эту неделю. А орудие преступления сможете найти там, — он указал на цветочную клумбу.  
Глаза инспектора на мгновение удивленно округлились, а потом вернулись к своему привычному подозрению. Гарри покачал головой. Ну, разумеется. Слишком много он знал, _через чур_ много, да еще и в деталях.  
— Сразу отвечу на ваш будущий вопрос — всю прошлую ночь я провел в пабе «Мастерс Мэш», люди оттуда точно все подтвердят, — уверенно заявил Гарри. Становиться подозреваемым в деле об убийстве совершенно точно не входило в его планы.  
— Так я должен поверить, что вы провели две минуты за разговором с призраком мертвой женщины? — спросил инспектор.  
— Как вам угодно, — Гарри пожал плечами. — Можете не верить, если не хотите. Но я бы посоветовал все-таки проверить те цветы, — он обошел мужчину, добавив через плечо: — Сделайте вид, будто сами решили осмотреть клумбу, и что меня тут вообще не было.  
Так будет лучше для всех.  
— Да… Но, чтобы уж наверняка, почему бы вам не оставить свою контактную информацию? Мало ли мне нужно будет уточнить какие-то детали, — мужчина протянул руку. — Уверен, у вас есть визитка.  
— Боюсь, что нет, — Гарри улыбнулся слегка удивленно. — Достаньте блокнот, инспектор.  
Написав мужчине домашний адрес и номер телефона, Поттер вернулся к клиентам. Он передал им последнее сообщение Эбигейл Фишер, заверив их, что с ней все хорошо, что смерть была быстрой. И они обязательно поговорят, когда все устаканится.  
— Они ведь поймают мерзавца, который сделал это с моей Эбби? — требовательно спросил мистер Фишер.  
Гарри обернулся на инспектора, который, надев резиновые перчатки, сейчас копался в цветочной клумбе. Ему потребовалось не так много времени, чтобы найти пистолет. Когда мужчина попросил кого-то принести ему пакет для улик, то задумчиво посмотрел на Гарри.  
— Ага. Они поймают его, — пообещал Поттер.  
Его присутствие ускорило процесс, но он уже засомневался, что вообще стоило вмешиваться. Полиция бы в любом случае прочесала округу в поисках пистолета, проверила бы прошлое миссис Фишер на предмет потенциальных врагов. А уж про телефонные разговоры вообще не стоило упоминать — это было обязательным в любом расследовании. Но почему-то было так приятно чувствовать себя частью всего этого, хоть его участие быстро закончилось. Да, это не то, кем он был сейчас, кем мог бы быть здесь. Но это напомнило ему о человеке, которым он был когда-то. И это были просто… приятные воспоминания.  
Если, кончено, болезненная, отдающая горечью ностальгия может быть приятной.


	3. Chapter 3

Случай, когда Гарри помог полиции Лондона поймать убийцу Эбигейл Фишер, был не единственным. Где-то между супругами и просто возлюбленными, потерявшими своих близких, детьми, которые хотели поговорить с внезапно умершими родителями (к сожалению, иногда было наоборот), ему поступил звонок. Прошло около двух недель после дела мистера и миссис Фишер. Слава богу, тогда у инспектора больше не возникло к Гарри новых вопросов. Что бы там мужчина ни обнаружил, последовав подсказкам Поттера, кажется, он остался вполне удовлетворен. По крайней мере, никто о Гарри ничего не спрашивал о том деле и не искал встреч.  
Так вот через две недели инспектор ему все-таки позвонил, к счастью, не по делу об убийстве миссис Фишер, которое уже закрыли. Звонок раздался ближе к концу дня. Инспектор поинтересовался, есть ли у Гарри какой-нибудь опыт в опознании мертвых.  
— Если у вас есть тело, — ответил Поттер, отвлекшись от скучного ничегонеделанья и замерев с телефоном в руке. — Но даже если это полицейский запрос, я не работаю бесплатно, — ему сразу же вспомнилась убогая квартира без ванной, которая научила его правильно разговаривать с людьми. Он, конечно, вполне мог спать и где-нибудь под мостом, но плохое было лучше, чем ничего. — Я _профессиональный_ медиум.  
— Вы получите вознаграждение, если сможете опознать обоих, и если при этом будут какие-то доказательства их личностей, — сказал инспектор. — Ну или будет какой-то способ это прояснить. Без разницы.  
Гарри задумался на мгновение. Был шанс, что он не сможет, потому что каждый призыв был индивидуальным и сопровождался определенными обстоятельствами. Мертвые обычно с удовольствием потакали ему и шли на уступки, отвечая на вопросы, — сущность Повелителя Смерти и здесь работала, — но все-таки всегда был риск, что с каким-то конкретным мертвым человеком этот трюк не сработает.  
Гарри знал, что у него всегда были проблемы, когда на горизонте маячило очередное испытание или новая загадка. А этот случай еще и вызвал профессиональное любопытство, мимоходом задев гордость. Сейчас он зарабатывал себе на жизнь будучи медиумом, но это все до сих пор воспринималось как жульничество, будто он обманывал собственную жизнь. И делал он это уже так давно, что в работе у него появились даже своеобразная модель поведения и какие-то привычки. Если он сможет призвать призрак, имея только тело, и выяснить нужную информацию… Что же, это будет отличным поводом для гордости.  
Он прекрасно осознавал, что не обязан был это делать. Но он и _не обязан был_ выигрывать Турнир Трех Волшебников. От некоторых привычек было очень тяжело избавиться.  
— Хорошо, — ответил Гарри, — я попытаюсь. Куда мне подъехать?  
Инспектор назвал ему адрес морга, в котором лежали тела, — Госпиталь Святого Варфоломея. Он встретил Гарри рядом со зданием, наконец-то представившись — инспектор Лестрейд, — и повел его прямо по коридорам к моргу.  
— Их нашли два дня назад в грузовом контейнере, — сказал инспектор, на ходу просматривая папку, которую он нес с собой. — Четыре женщины и три девочки-подростка, все умерли от обезвоживания. Наши специалисты сказали, что они откуда-то с Ближнего Востока, возможно, что из Албании. Но утверждать нельзя — они пробыли в этом контейнере слишком долго, — Лестрейд закончил говорить как раз в тот момент, когда они подошли к дверям морга. — Как у вас с брезгливостью? Видок у них еще тот.  
— Нет, я не брезгливый, — ответил Гарри. Хогвартс и Волдеморт давно отучили его от подобного. Если точнее — намного раньше, чем он вообще осознал, что что-то могло бы вызвать у него отвращение.  
— Это хорошо. Но обязательно скажите мне, если станет плохо. Не хочу, чтобы вас вывернуло на этих женщин, — сказал инспектор и толкнул дверь.  
Воздух в помещении был намного холоднее коридорного, чтобы сохранить тела. Посреди морга в ряд стояло четыре стола. Лежащие на них смуглые женщины точно были прекрасны в жизни, а в смерти — тихие и печальные.  
— О, вы уже здесь! — воскликнула девушка-патологоанатом, которая открывала одну из холодильных камер на другой стороне помещения, когда они вошли. — А я как раз собиралась вытащить девочек. Эм… — она замялась, любопытно поглядывая с Лестрейда на Гарри, который подошел поближе к телам, чтобы внимательнее их рассмотреть. — Так это… эм…  
Инспектор вздохнул.  
— Доктор Молли Хупер, медиум Гарри Поттер, — сказал он, безразлично помахав между ними рукой.  
— Мистер Поттер, я невероятно счастлива с вами познакомиться, — улыбнулась девушка. — Я так много всего прочитала о медиумах, но никогда не видела, как вы работаете. Не возражаете, если я останусь, мистер Поттер?  
— Просто Гарри, пожалуйста. И да, можете остаться, если хотите. Но обещайте держать себя в руках, — Гарри мимолетно улыбнулся в ответ, прежде чем взглянуть на одну из мертвых женщин.  
Наверно, будет лучше, если он начнет с самой старшей, постепенно подбираясь молодым, чтобы у них перед глазами был пример, как стоит себя вести и разговаривать с ним. Из-за медленной мучительной смерти призрак мог озлобиться, а он не хотел причинять еще больше горя своим призывом.  
— Вам нужны их имена и происхождение, — Гарри посмотрел на инспектора. — Что-нибудь еще?  
— Как они оказались в грузовом контейнере. Возможно, смогут что-то сказать о людях, которые их туда засунули. Все, что они знают, — сказал Лестрейд. — Все, что поможет нам сделать лучше для них.  
Гарри легко улыбнулся. Ему понравилась эта фраза — сделать лучше для них.  
— Информации точно будет много. Боюсь, что не смогу запомнить все, — сказал он, повернувшись к телам. Подумав немного, он решил начать с той, что лежала слева по центру. Кажется, она была старше остальных. — Почему бы вам не достать бумагу и ручку.  
Пока Лестрейд вытаскивал блокнот, доктор застыла в ожидании в сторонке, любопытно поглядывая на происходящее. Инспектор хотел было протянуть требуемое Гарри, но тот лишь бросил на него странный взгляд. Ему нужна была правая рука для Кольца. И если бы он сам начал записывать текст, то пришлось бы его показать.  
— Так, начинайте, как будете готовы, — неловко сказал инспектор.  
Гарри засунул руки в карманы толстовки и подумал о женщине перед собой, когда повернул кольцо.  
Она _была_ красавицей. Темные длинные волосы и выразительный взгляд, высокие скулы и изящный подбородок, а губы были просто созданы для того, чтобы улыбаться от удовольствия. Появившись перед Гарри, она именно улыбалась, хоть и грустно.  
— Ох, слава богу, — прошептала женщина, изогнув губы в скорбной улыбке. — Я думала… я думала, что мы останемся там похороненными навеки, что никто не узнает. Слава Богу.  
Гарри понимающе посмотрел в ответ. Он уже призывал пару раз призраков, которые были иностранцами в чужой стране. Они бились в отчаянии — так хотели, чтобы их похоронили дома. Ему будет немного проще работать, если окажется, что все эти женщины не просто хотят домой, а стремятся туда. Правда, ему всегда казалось немного низким использовать подобное.  
— Я постараюсь убедиться, что этого не случится, но мне понадобится ваша помощь, — сказал Гарри, проигнорировав ошарашенный вздох доктора. Он заметил краем глаза, как она подпрыгнула, закрыв рот ладонями, и заозиралась по сторонам, будто пытаясь отыскать призрака.  
— Кончено, я сделаю все, что нужно, — ответила женщина, истерично хохотнув. — Как и остальные. Нам было так плохо. Скорей бы уже вернуться домой, — она вздохнула, посмотрев на свое мертвое тело. — Я выгляжу ужасно, — женщина провела ладонью по собственному лицу. — Это совсем не то, что я хотела.  
— Даже не сомневаюсь, — Гарри согласно кивнул и тоже посмотрел на труп. — Как вас зовут?  
Разговор был длинным и отдавал горечью. Женщина, Маригона Бесник, рассказала о себе очень много: где родилась, как звали ее мать, отца и сестру, она вспомнила все возможное про мужчину, который забрал ее и других женщин и кормил во время перевозки по морю. Гарри громко повторял за ней, давая время инспектору все это записать. Молли, одновременно шокированная и восхищенная, тихо сидела на стуле в стороне и наблюдала за происходящим.  
— Я была такой глупой. Мне пообещали, что в Америке у меня будет богатый муж. Какая же… молодая, глупая дура, — она обняла себя руками и стояла, слегка покачиваясь. — А ведь сестра говорила мне быть осторожной. Конечно, я ее не послушала. Как и всегда.  
— Мне жаль, — сказал Гарри, а потом обратился к инспектору, скосив взгляд: — Вам нужно знать что-то еще, или я могу продолжить с другой?  
— Думаю, пока хватит, — Лестрейд пробежался по записям.  
— Отлично, — Поттер согласно кивнул. — Хотите немного подождать, пока я разговариваю с остальными, или уйдете? — обратился он к мисс Бесник.  
— Будет лучше, если я останусь, — ответила женщина. — Им не помешает поддержка. Бедняжки были так напуганы, а уж девочки особенно.  
Задумавшись на секунду, Гарри повернулся к следующему телу. Бесник назвала имя — Луле Исмаили, — и он повернул Камень. Когда призванный призванный немного успокоился, опрос пошел по новой. Вся работа была очень долгой и, говоря откровенно, отвратительной: чем моложе были женщины, тем более разбитыми и замученными они выглядели. Одна из девочек рыдала не переставая, не в силах ответить ни на один вопрос. У Гарри сердце разрывалось от такой картины. Как правило, мертвые не чувствовали печаль, не горевали и не скорбели, но этим женщинам еще только предстоит отпустить свою смерть.  
Наверно, им потребуется на это чуть больше времени.  
Когда спустя час своеобразный допрос был окончен, в морге творился самый настоящий хаос: еще ни разу за свою «карьеру» Гарри не призывал так много призраков одновременно. Доктор молчала, широко раскрыв глаза от услышанного, а вот инспектор даже слегка побледнел. Несмотря на явный дискомфорт, Лестрейд записал за Гарри каждое слово, и теперь у него на руках было несколько листов с информацией о найденных женщинах.  
— Благодарю вас, дамы, — сказал Гарри, дождавшись кивка инспектора — они закончили. — Мы узнали все, что хотели. Инспектор Лестрейд сделает все от него зависящее, чтобы вы все вернулись домой. Хорошо?  
— Да, — ответила Бесник, явно говоря за всю группу. —Спасибо.  
Со всех сторон раздались слова благодарностей, а потом группа призраков скучковалась, и они исчезли, оставив Гарри с семью трупами и двумя живыми людьми. Он вздохнул и вытащил руки из карманов, устало растерев лицо и немного затекшую шею. Призыв мертвых никогда не тянул из него энергию, потому что вся сила шла из Камня, но это все равно было… утомительно.  
— О-о-они ушли? — спросила Хупер, боязливо поднимаясь со стула.  
— Да, они вернулись в золотое место, — Гарри кивнул и повернулся к инспектору: — Ну, как это было?  
— Если бы я не был в курсе, то точно бы подумал, что вы разговаривали с живыми людьми, — Лестрейд покачал головой, постучав ручкой по записям. — И, к вашему сведению, это было чертовски жутко.  
— Так думает большинство, — ничуть не удивившись, согласился Поттер.  
— Они все говорили на английском? — спросил инспектор, чиркнув что-то на листе. — Это может помочь нам их опознать.  
— Думаю, что нет, — Гарри пожал плечами. — У мертвых нет языковых барьеров, — как и у Повелителя Смерти — с ним всегда говорили на английском, даже если было совершенно очевидно, что призрак его знать не должен был. Гарри это понял, когда призвал китайца и проговорил с ним полчаса, задним умом понимая, что мужчина, вообще-то, никогда в жизни не говорил по-английски.  
— Ну а _я_ считаю, что это было потрясающе, — сказала Молли, подойдя к мужчинам, которые замерли у смотрового стола. — Это что-то невероятное. Как вы это делаете? Вы всегда так могли? — Гарри предпочел промолчать. Доктор было нахмурилась, но потом опять улыбнулась. — Эм, а вы можете, хм, сделать эту штуку для меня? Его звали Шерлок Холмс и…  
Она запнулась, когда Лестрейд резко развернулся и недоверчиво уставился на нее, заставив Гарри немного нахмуриться.  
— Шерлок Холмс? Кто это? — спросил он.  
— Он был консультантом, который время от времени помогал Скотланд-Ярду, — ответил инспектор, отвернувшись от Молли. — Умер пару лет назад.  
— Он иногда тут работал, — доктор Хупер посмотрела по сторонам. На ее губах замерла немного грустная ностальгическая улыбка.  
— И… он был вашим другом? — поинтересовался Гарри, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. — Близким другом?  
— Ну… — Молли неловко оступилась.  
— Не совсем. У Шерлока вообще был только один друг, и это ни один из нас, — ответил Лестрейд, засунув исписанный блокнот в карман. — Если вы собираетесь говорить о нем, то я ухожу. Я им уже сыт по горло, — качая головой, он повернулся в сторону выхода. — Я свяжусь с вами по поводу вознаграждения, когда досконально изучу всю информацию, — добавил уже у самой двери и вышел.  
— Хм, — Гарри недоуменно посмотрел вслед инспектору, а потом обратился к Молли: — Так этот Шерлок Холмс _не был_ вашим другом?  
— Эм, как бы это… Он мне нравился и…  
— Простите, доктор. Я не говорю с мертвыми по чьей-то прихоти, — сказал Гарри. — Они обычно сильно злятся, когда их вызывают без причины. Никаких исторический личностей, бывших парней или подружек и уж точно никакой безответной любви.  
— Ох, — пробормотала Молли и нахмурилась, посмотрев на свои ботинки. А потом вдруг как-то встрепенулась, грустно улыбнувшись в ответ. — Ага, думаю так и будет — он всегда раздражался, когда его дергали по пустякам. В этом был весь Шерлок, — она опять вздохнула. — Эм, мне нужно убрать тела. Не хотите потом выпить кофе? Моя смена почти закончилась.  
— Да, кончено, почему бы и нет, — ответил Гарри, но, увидев, как она оживилась, предпочел добавить: — Э-э… Я не по женщинам. Просто говорю, чтобы избежать возможных неловких ситуаций в будущем.  
— Что, _опять_? — сердито простонала Молли. — Все хорошие парни оказываются либо геями, либо чертовыми асексуалами! Что нужно сделать девушке, чтобы найти привлекательного, интересного парня традиционной ориентации? — она вздохнула, махнув рукой. — Ладно. Пойдемте тогда попьем кофе, как два совершенно несовместимых друг с другом знакомых.  
— Смотрите, сработало! — Гарри по-доброму засмеялся.  
* * *  
Два следующих дела были для Скользкого Ублюдка. Первое пришло по «почте». Гарри, во избежание, не стал уточнять, почему нашел конверт на кофейном столике в гостиной, а не, собственно, в почтовом ящике. Водительское удостоверение, сертификат о смерти и коротенькая записка, в которой твердым, но весьма элегантным почерком было написано следующее: _«Выясните, с кем он вел дела»_. Гарри сделал, как ему велели. Мистер Флинн Эдгар тесно общался с Оливером Мейсоном, получил пулю и после этого был сожжен в чане с маслом за то, что продал секреты на сторону. Правда, денег так и не получил.  
Со вторым делом пришлось немного повозиться. В этот раз на месте преступления вместо Скользкого Ублюдка была Акрея, которая почему-то вдруг назвалась Шер. Она провела его прямо в квартиру, не позволив себе отвлечься от телефона дольше, чем на пару мгновений. Гарри даже подумал, а не записывает ли она его на видео, но ему, если честно, было абсолютно все равно. Он сначала медленно обошел комнату по периметру, а потом призвал недавно умершего там человека. Его нашли с очень важными файлами, но совершенно никто не смог его опознать и уж тем более сказать, как у него оказались эти файлы. Сначала Дэн Кэмпелл попытался ему соврать, ходил вокруг да около. Но Повелитель Смерти — это не просто прозвище. Мертвые _не могли_ обмануть Гарри.  
У него мелькнуло подозрение, что если Скользкий Ублюдок и не знал этого наверняка, то точно догадывался.  
Оставив Шер с ее телефоном, Гарри провел остаток вечера, гуляя по магазинам с Молли, которую, наверно, можно было бы даже назвать подругой, ну или хотя бы приятельницей. Сперва она казалась тихой и стеснительной, но когда справилась, наконец, с изначальной тревогой и растерянностью, собственное любопытство и слова Гарри помогли ей осознать допустимые границы в разговоре. То, чем он занимался, было очень личным, и границы эти регулировались не какими-то правилами, но этическими и моральными принципами, о существовании у себя которых Гарри и сам не подозревал, а также его паранойей. Но он готов был рассказать о Смерти все, что знал. А если учесть, что Молли работала в морге, то вдвоем им скучно точно не было.  
Она была милой девушкой, и до того, как она вытащила Гарри на шоппинг, он даже и не подозревал, как он скучал по обычной жизни. Она болтала без умолку, сплетничала о коллегах, охала и ахала, видя очередную понравившуюся шмотку, а уж когда ей попалась удивительно вкусная чашка кофе, то даже застонала от накатившего блаженства. Молли можно было смело назвать _лучиком солнца_. Облачность в комплекте.  
Она еще пару раз просила его вызвать Шерлока Холмса, но говорила при этом все менее уверенно. А Гарри еще больше убедился, что не она должна была просить за этого человека. Что бы там ни произошло между ними двумя, чувства Молли были явно односторонними, о чем она, видимо забыла за прошедшие после смерти два года. Гарри уже давно привык к людям, которые хотели влезть не в свое дело.  
— Тебя действительно просили призвать исторических личностей? — спросила однажды Молли, когда они сидели в ее любимом пабе. Кажется, он теперь таким будет и для Гарри. Они встретились там после долгого рабочего дня: Поттер успешно выступил посредником между бабушкой и ее двумя внуками, а Молли поставила три мысленных галочки напротив пункта «Аутопсия». Да, отдохнуть бы не помешало. — Серьезно? И кого?  
— Ну, мне больше всего запомнился парень, который попросил вызвать Гитлера, — ответил Гарри. Сидящий за ним мужчина расплескал свое пиво. — Другой хотел поговорить с Клеопатрой. О, был еще один тип, который буквально жаждал видеть Иисуса, но он был пьян в стельку, поэтому совсем плохо соображал. Хм… парочка запросов на американских президентов, Мэрилин Монро… Эм, Агату Кристи спрашивали. Интересная просьба, кстати. Там ведь была какая-то нерешенная загадка с ее смертью или типа того.  
— Ты с ней говорил? — нетерпеливо спросила Молли.  
— Ну нет, конечно, — Гарри покачал головой. — Тот человек не смог доказать кровное родство.  
Хупер ухмыльнулась, сделав глоток из кружки.  
— Кто-нибудь еще?  
— Периодически встречаются совсем уж странные, но редко. Иногда люди просят призвать кого-то вроде Эрнана Кортеса или Уильяма Томпсона и им подобных, — сказал Гарри. Через пару секунд он все-таки пояснил: — Людей, у которых было много золота, и они его запрятали. И никто с тех пор ничего о нем не слышал. Ну, понимаешь — потерянные сокровища.  
— А, да, конечно, — Молли уверенно кивнула.  
— Молли? — разговор прервал любопытный голос. Обернувшись, Гарри увидел идущего к ним мужчину с каштановыми волосами. В одной руке у него была кружка с пивом, в другой — трость. Он сильно хромал, тяжело и неловко опираясь на нее. — Это действительно ты. Давно не виделись.  
— Джон! — воскликнула Хупер, сорвавшись со стула и повиснув на шее у мужчины. — Вот уж точно — давно! Ты где пропадал столько времени?  
— В клинике, в основном, — ответил он, пытаясь поймать баланс между Молли и полной кружкой. — Парень? — мужчина бросил на Гарри любопытный взгляд.  
— Гей. Ну или асексуал, что-то вроде того — я так до конца и не поняла, — прильнув щекой к плечу Джона и тоже посмотрев на Гарри. — А он сам не скажет.  
— Эй, отказ есть отказ, и подробности знать необязательно. Прости, дорогая, — ответил Поттер, отсалютовав ей пустой кружкой.  
Молли демонстративно хмыкнула, прищурившись.  
— А вдруг ты некрофил?  
— Возможно, мы оба такие, — Гарри откинулся назад и недоуменно моргнул. Она молча смотрела в ответ, медленно понимая, что они только что сказали. Да, оба были уже явно пьяны. Где-то фоном в баре играла ужасная попса, напряженная тишина натянулась струной… А потом вдруг они взорвались хохотом. Молли придушенно смеялась в плечо Джона, а Гарри рядом отчаянно прижимал к себе кружку, боясь уронить.  
— Видимо, я что-то пропустил, — сказал Джон с растерянной улыбкой. Молли уже начала затихать. Хохот перешел в сдавленное хихиканье и смешки.  
— Нельзя пропустить то, что бы ты не захотел узнать. А ты наверняка не захочешь это знать, — ответил Гарри, когда момент абсурдного веселья прошел. Бедный Джон, за которого Молли продолжала цепляться изо всех сил, в полном замешательстве смотрел то на нее, то на Гарри.  
Ухмыльнувшись, Поттер попросил бармена повторить всем троим. Кажется, хороший вечер мог стать еще лучше.  
Так оно и вышло, но вот утро следующего дня оказалось не настолько приятным.  
* * *  
Он проснулся от звука вибрации входящего сообщения. Телефон прожужжал где-то слева, и Гарри чуть не упал с дивана, на котором лежал, когда попытался его достать, и в итоге больно ударился запястьем о что-то твердое и прохладное — о стол, видимо. После пары неудачных попыток Гарри все-таки его нашел и немного опухшими глазами прочитал сообщение.  
 _«Ни при каких обстоятельствах не призывайте Шерлока Холмса»_ пришло от Скользкого Ублюдка.  
— Да я и не собирался, — ответил Гарри телефону и уронил его на грудь, а потом вдруг понял, что он, вообще-то, находился не в своей квартире, и не у Молли, если уж на то пошло. Оглядевшись вокруг, он отметил чужие обои, книжный шкаф и потолочный вентилятор. Он понятия не имел, где находился.  
Это было для него в новинку.  
— Ты проснулся, —заметил смутно знакомый голос. Наклонив голову немного назад, Гарри увидел открытую дверь за которой виднелась кухня. В проеме, оперевшись на трость, стоял мужчина в полосатом свитере и потертых джинсах. Каштановые волосы, голубые глаза, выглядит в целом не так уж и плохо, но Поттеру вдруг почему-то сразу показалось, что он, должно быть, уже несколько месяцев нормально не спал. — Как самочувствие?  
— Бывало и хуже, — честно ответил Гарри, положив одну руку на Блэкберри, а второй прикрыв глаза. — …Джон, правильно? — с надеждой спросил он. — Друг Молли?  
— Ага, — мужчина ухмыльнулся, — Джон Ватсон, — он развернулся, добавив: — Пойдем. Я заварил чай. И если соизволишь дойти до кухни, то я даже разрешу тебе выбрать первым самые вкусное из завтрака. Правда, выбор весьма невелик — подгоревший бекон или яйца.  
— Соблазнитель, — простонал Гарри, но все-таки попытался встать, неуклюже подхватив очки со стола.  
Давненько он уже по-настоящему не напивался, как это произошло прошлым вечером, перешедшим в такую же пьяную ночь. Приняв вертикальное положение, он понял, почему. Гарри вполне неплохо переносил алкоголь, но вот то, что происходило потом утром, перекрывало просто все. Волдеморта и хоркруксов уже давно не было, но они оставили о себе небольшое напоминание — даже самая незначительная, для других, головная боль расцветала в нем яркими цветами самой настоящей агонии.  
— Вот, — Ватсон всунул ему в ладонь ему пару таблеток, когда Гарри еле-еле доковылял до кухни, — возможно, станет легче.  
— Надежда умирает последней, — ответил Поттер и проглотил их, даже не запив. Поморщившись от неприятного вкуса, он взял протянутую ему чашку чая. — Ты ведь не обидишься, если я спрошу, почему оказался именно здесь, а не… где-нибудь еще?  
— Ты был немножко… нет, ты был в стельку пьян. И я сильно сомневаюсь, что Молли смогла бы дотащить тебя из такси, если бы ты отключился. А именно это в итоге и произошло, — ответил Джон, садясь за стол. — Да и она, если честно, была не особо трезва. Так что выбор встал между ближайшей к бару канавой и моей квартирой. Я правильно угадал, уложив тебя на свой потрепанный диван?  
— Даже не сомневайся. Премного благодарен, — ответил Гарри и попытался запить неприятный вкус таблеток, что еще ощущался во рту, обжигающим чаем.  
Повисла совершенно ненапрягающая тишина, во время который каждый из них думало своем. Через минуту Ватсон достал тарелки и разложил по ним бекон и яйца. И вовсе не горелые, как он уверял Гарри ранее. Поттер не был особо голоден, но из-за детства, проведенного у Дурслей, он просто физически не мог себе позволить отказаться от еды. Поэтому он съел абсолютно все, зная, что живот потом точно будет болеть.  
— Молли сказала, что ты прилетевший из космоса волшебник, — сказал Джон, с аппетитом уплетая яичницу. — Правда, в это время она прыгала по стенам, поэтому не уверен, что могу ей верить, — он ухмыльнулся, потянувшись за солью. — Ты тоже работаешь в морге Госпиталя Святого Варфоломея?  
— Нет, — Гарри нахмурился и осмотрел себя с ног до головы — он почему-то продолжал одеваться в секонд-хендах. — Я выгляжу как-то по-особенному?  
— Честно? Нет. Но существует не так много профессий, где шутки про некрофилию рассказываются с такой точностью, — Ватсон неловко рассмеялся. — Даже если они совсем не смешные.  
— А, ясно. Мы действительно встретились по работе в морге, поэтому какой-то смысл все-таки есть во всем этом, — ответил Гарри. Мерзкий жужжащий звук очередного пришедшего сообщения заставил его вздохнуть. Он оставил телефон в гостиной, но как же не хотелось сейчас вставать и куда-то идти.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я его принес? — удивленно спросил Джон.  
— Да нет. Что бы это ни было — подождет. У моих клиентов обычно полно времени, — хмыкнул Гарри, возвращаясь к завтраку. — Я медиум.  
Ватсон недоуменно моргнул, явно не ожидав услышать подобное, и откинулся на спинку стула.  
— Серьезно?  
— Я серьезен как инфаркт. Ну, или однозначно где-то близко к этому, — Поттер немного криво ухмыльнулся на все еще не отошедшего от удивления Джона. Взгляд у Ватсона при этом был не то чтобы подозрительным, но в нем явно сквозило недоверие. Ничего нового. — Все в порядке. Большинство мне не верит.  
— Так как вы с Молли встретились? Что ты делал в морге?  
— Проводил опознание некоторых людей, — ответил Гарри, проглотив последний зажаристый кусочек бекона.  
— И как? Получилось? — не сумев удержать любопытство, спросил Джон.  
— Ага. Конечно, я не могу предоставить никаких физических доказательств, но я сделал то, за что мне заплатили, — Поттер кивнул и встал, чтобы принести телефон.   
Его желудок неприятно булькнул, голова все еще немного побаливала и вдобавок кружилась, но Гарри довольно уверенно дошел до дивана и вернулся обратно, но все-таки предпочел сначала сесть, прежде чем отважился прочитать сообщение. В этот раз это был не Скользкий Ублюдок, а инспектор Лестрейд.  
 _«Мертвый охранник, убийца на свободе, нужно как можно скорее опознать его личность»_ гласило сообщение. Гарри удивленно вскинул брови. Теперь инспектор хотел, чтобы он опознал убийцу? Ну, его, конечно, можно было понять — этот простой способ идентификации людей очень поможет в полицейских расследованиях. Но Гарри, вообще-то, был медиумом, а, как известно, сильные мира сего довольно косо смотрели на все сверхъестественное.  
 _«У меня сейчас небольшое похмелье»_ напечатал Гарри. _«Я вам нужен прямо сейчас или успею принять душ?»_  
Лестрейд не стал ему присылать сообщение. Вместо этого он решил позвонить, отчего Гарри чуть не уронил телефон на пол.  
— Мне нужно было опознание сорок пять минуть назад, — сказал мужчина, не дав Поттеру и слова вставить. — Где вы? Я вас заберу.  
— Я… я понятия не имею, — ответил Гарри, а затем догадался поинтересоваться у Джона, который с любопытством наблюдал за ним: — Где я?  
* * *  
Оказалось, что Лейстрейд и Джон были знакомы. Им приходилось пересекаться по работе, когда загадочный Шерлок Холмс был еще жив. Пока Гарри умывался и делал все возможное, чтобы убрать неприятный привкус изо рта, — этого уже было много, даже учитывая Старшую Палочку, которая всегда была при нем, — мужчины обменялись приветствиями и завели разговор и том, что произошло в их жизни за год с лишним. Очевидно, в последнее время они виделись нечасто.  
— В клинике было много дел. Длинный рабочий день, ну, ты знаешь, — сказал Джон, отвернувшись, когда Гарри вернулся в комнату, готовый двигаться дальше.  
— Даже для пинты времени не нашлось? — Лестрейд не выглядел обиженным или неверящим в слова Ватсона. Наоборот, он, казалось, прекрасно его понимал, даже ожидал именно такой ответ.  
— А вчера ты был не особо занят, — заметил Гарри, проведя рукой по влажным волосам и растрепав их.  
— Меня позвали ребята с работы… Но я все равно не собирался засиживаться, — Ватсон попытался неловко оправдаться. Сделав глубокий вдох, он в итоге просто сменил тему: — С каких это пор Скотланд-Ярд стал нанимать медиумов? Вот уж не думал, что ваши дела так плохи.  
— Тут выяснилось, что Поттер, оказывается, пугающе точен в своей работе. А мне нужно опознать убийцу, — Лестрейд бросил взгляд на Гарри, а потом опять посмотрел на Джона: — Можешь пойти с нами. Вспомним старые деньки.  
Ватсон улыбнулся, покачав головой.  
— Боюсь, от меня будет мало пользы, — сказал он, постучав тростью по левой ноге. — К тому же, все былое прошло не просто так. И я ведь не Шерлок.  
— Хм, — Лестрейд, нахмурившись, посмотрел вниз на его ногу, а потом опять на лицо. — А я этого никогда и не говорил, — спокойно сказал он и повернулся к Гарри: — Так, поехали. Мы и так потеряли уже слишком много времени.  
— Если мы спешим, то зачем вы мне сначала написали, вместо того чтобы сразу позвонить? — полюбопытствовал Поттер.  
— Потому что вокруг были люди. Вы вообще представляете, как странно может звучать разговор с вами со стороны?  
— А, ну да, — Гарри изумленно кивнул, бросив взгляд на Ватсона.  
Даже когда Лестрейд перевел внимание с него на Поттера, в воздухе все равно остались отголоски старых воспоминаний и недосказанности, тяжелые, наполненные болью и неловкостью. Но даже без всего этого Гарри прекрасно видел те путы, которыми Ватсон скрутил сам себя. И они были даже крепче, чем у него самого. Натягивая толстовку, он задумался. Гарри пытался заниматься своими делами и не вмешиваться во взаимоотношения других людей. Такая система не всегда хорошо срабатывала, но и бесконечное желание все переделать ничем хорошим не заканчивалось.  
Как Гарри уже успел выяснить, самым простым способом было просто плыть по течению. Что он и делал, работая медиумом. Удачное стечение обстоятельств всегда играло на руку Гарри. Кто знает, сработает ли тот же прием с Джоном Ватсоном. Почему бы…  
— Я куплю тебе пиво, — сказал ему Гарри, когда Лестрейд вышел из комнаты. Джон удивленно на него посмотрел, но Поттер лишь пожал плечами и добавил: — Если пойдешь сейчас с нами. Может, даже два.  
— Весьма щедрое предложение, но не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — ответил Джон, улыбнувшись кривоватой извиняющейся улыбкой. — Я не очень-то люблю ходить по барам.  
— Я уж вижу. Ну и как это тебе поможет? — спокойно спросил Гарри и вскинул бровь, когда Ватсон нахмурился. Он не был до конца уверен, зачем ему это было нужно, что именно он пытался доказать Джону, но чувствовал, что что-то изменилось, стоило выражению лица Джона смягчиться. — Ну же, давай, — ухмыльнулся Гарри. — Я покажу тебе магию.  
Что-то темное и горькое промелькнуло во взгляде Ватсона, но Гарри все-таки дождался, когда он, сдавшись, вздохнул и поднялся на ноги.   
— Три пива, — сказал Джон, взяв с тумбочки телефон и ключи. — Четыре, если это затянется.  
— Значит, четыре, — согласился Гарри.  
Дело,кстати, не заняло особо много времени. Поттер увидел тело уже в морге. Вместо Молли в этот раз был какой-то студент, который под взглядом Гарри достал из камеры тело. Чувствовал он себя явно очень некомфортно при этом. Парень выскользнул из морга при первой же возможности, оставив его, Лестрейда и Ватсона с высоким блондином, в груди которого было два пулевых отверстия.  
— Джек Уилсон, — сказал инспектор, просмотрев приложенный файл. — Работал в высоконадежной складской компании ЛКСекьюрити.  
Гарри кивнул и внимательнее вгляделся в лицо охранника, затем сунул руку в карман и надел Кольцо. Лишним доказательством силы Даров Смерти было то, что Кольцо все еще было при нем, потому что кошелек после ночи явно стал легче, чем он был до этого. Впрочем, с Дарами Смерти было все очевидно — раз они не остались позади, то и украсть их было нельзя.  
Откинув посторонние мысли, Гарри сосредоточился и повернул Камень. Открыв через секунду глаза, он увидел Джека Уилсона, который стоял напротив, разглядывая собственное тело. Пока Ватсон недоуменно наблюдал за происходящим, Лестрейд уже приготовился записывать.  
— А я не так уж и плохо выгляжу для мертвого, — Уилсон ткнул себя в щеку. — Я переживал, что ублюдок выстрелит мне в лицо. Какой бы тогда был бардак.  
— Даже не сомневаюсь, — ответил Гарри, услышав, как сзади ахнул Джон. Он его, естественно, проигнорировал, вместо этого улыбнулся призраку, извиняясь: — Я обычно даю немного времени, чтобы умерший свыкся с произошедшим, но у нас очень мало времени. Вы видели того, кто в вас стрелял? Сможете описать?  
— Лучше — я знаю имя этого засранца, — Уилсон насмешливо фыркнул.  
Убийцей оказался приятель охранника — Майкл Хилл — из той же компании, который начал там работать пару недель назад. Уилсон поймал Хилла в зоне складов в нерабочее время, когда у него должен был быть выходной. Джек попытался прояснить ситуацию, но «приятель» его застрелил.  
— Подождите-ка. Хилл? Он был тем, кто нашел Уилсона и вызвал полицию. Зачем ему… — начал было Лестрейд, но практически сразу же замолчал, сообразив. — Ну конечно…  
— Хилл устроился работать в компанию, уже тогда собираясь что-то украсть. Когда Уилсон его увидел, он не мог оставить свидетеля в живых, — задумчиво протянул Ватсон. — Если он остался, чтобы позвонить в полицию, то он либо слишком смелый, либо…  
— Либо он так и не получил то, за чем приходил, — закончил Лестрейд, уже готовый кому-то звонить. — В компании еще должен находиться кто-то из наших, — пробормотал он, набирая на телефоне номер и одновременно отходя в сторону выхода.  
— Итак, — сказал Джон, когда Гарри отпустил призрака, — Ты говоришь с мертвыми. Ха.  
— Думаешь, я мошенник? — Гарри прислонился к прохладной двери холодильной камеры.  
— Ты был со мной прошлой ночью. Для разыгранного представления все выглядело слишком продуманно, — Джон подошел ближе и привычно подтолкнул полку с телом обратно в камеру, закрыв дверь. — Полагаю, что все-таки существует крохотный шанс на жульничество или чего-то другого, что я мог упустить. Но насколько я могу судить, все твои действия кажутся более чем правдоподобными.  
— Спасибо, — Гарри ухмыльнулся и полез в карман за прожужжавшим телефоном. Сообщение было от Скользкого Ублюдка, повторившее утреннее: _«Ни при каких обстоятельствах не призывайте Шерлока Холмса»_. Покачав головой, Гарри заблокировал экран и убрал телефон обратно, а потом опять посмотрел на Джона: — Для пива пока рано. Что насчет кофе?  
— Ты разве не присоединишься к Лестрейду в решении загадочного дела об убийстве охранника? — удивленно спросил Ватсон, приподняв брови.  
— Загадки не по моей части. Я всего лишь говорю с мертвыми, — Гарри безразлично пожал плечами.  
Ватсон улыбнулся со странной смесью разочарования и облегчения, с горьковатым привкусом ностальгии, которую Поттер очень хорошо знал. Или нет.  
— Отлично, — сказал Джон. — Значит, кофе.  
Гарри согласно кивнул, и они вышли из морга. На пути к ближайшей кофейне выяснилось, что Ватсон был доктором и пару лет назад периодически участвовал полицейских расследованиях. И было отчетливо ясно, что он очень по этому скучал, хоть вслух и не говорил. Гарри слышал намеки и недосказанность в словах Джона, но они были не особо очевидными, будто он одновременно хотел и не хотел, чтобы его о чем-то спросили.  
Гарри задумался. Он услышал о Шерлоке Холмсе не так уж и много, но достаточно, чтобы у него взыграло любопытство: сначала был Лестрейд, потом Молли и Джон, а когда Скользкий Ублюдок буквально потребовал не призывать этого человека, то сложно было остаться безразличным. С другой стороны, это его не касалось, а Гарри был невероятно хорош в забывании и игнорировании чужих дел.  
— Каким он был? — наконец-то спросил он, когда они уселись с кофе и выпечкой у окна, чтобы наблюдать за людьми на улице. Джон растерянно посмотрел в ответ, и Гарри решил уточнить: — Шерлок Холмс. Молли и Лестрейд говорили, что у него был только один друг, и если учитывать тот короткий разговор между тобой и инспектором, то стало совершенно очевидно, что им был именно ты.  
— …Так ты не читал мой блог, да? Неужели я действительно встретил такого человека… А почему ты спрашиваешь? — уточнил Джон через пару неловких секунд.  
— Потому что ты хочешь рассказать. Блог? — любопытно уточнил Гарри.  
— Какое-то время назад я вел электронный журнал. Это было частью моей терапии, но Шерлок каким-то образом занял центральное место большинства статей, которые я писал, — Джон вздохнул и отвел взгляд. — Вот и все.  
Нет, не все. Не с таким голосом. Гарри долго смотрел на Ватсона, изучая его взглядом и думая. Обычно всегда находились такие слова, которые _оставались несказанными_ , и именно поэтому люди приходили к Гарри, чтобы наконец-то их услышать или передать. Что же до Джона… Он не был похож на того человека, который бы с легкостью сказал такие слова через посредника. В отличие от Молли, которая сразу схватилась за появившуюся возможность. Идея попросить Гарри призвать Шерлока Холмса даже не появилась у него в голове. И не появится.  
— Как он умер? — Гарри увел тему немного в сторону, демонстративно переключившись на выпечку. Он уже столько лет не ел нормального пирога с патокой.  
— От смертельного приступа идиотизма. У него был… ну, один серьезный враг, заклятый враг, если угодно, — сказал Джон, неодобрительно хмыкнув на собственные слова. — И Шерлок, будучи самым настоящим идиотом, решил встретиться с ним лицом к лицу, будто считал своим долгом победить его. Чертов придурок.  
— Хм, — Гарри сделал глоток кофе и опять задумался, смотря в окно.  
Как же знакомо это звучало. Что бы случилось, если бы он вышел в одиночестве к Волдеморту и позволил себя убить. Оставил бы он позади кого-то похожего на Джона Ватсона, который бы вспоминал о нем с горечью и называл идиотом так резко и одновременно так нежно. Может быть. Кто знает.  
— Но что самое худшее во всем этом, так это то, что чем больше я думаю, тем сильнее убеждаюсь, что момент смерти был для этого ублюдка самым счастливым в его жизни, — сказал Джон и надолго замолчал, уставившись на жизнь за окном. Он проследил взглядом кэб, который остановился и здания напротив кафешки, выпустил пассажира и уехал дальше по улице. Покачав головой, Ватсон взглянул на Гарри: — Ну а что насчет тебя?  
— А что насчет меня? — спросил Гарри, сделав очередной глоток.  
— Какая у тебя история?  
Поттер мимолетно улыбнулся и отвернулся обратно к окну.  
— Слишком длинная и не особо интересная, — ответил он.  
— Как скажешь, — Ватсон не выглядел убежденным, поэтому Гарри решил все-таки обязательно купить ему пива, захочет того Джон или нет.


	4. Chapter 4

Гарри чуть не купил Джону пиво — и не купил бы, если бы Скользкий Ублюдок обладал большей способностью в убеждении людей. После того как они с Ватсоном встретились, поболтали и разошлись, Гарри заметил черную машину, которая следовала за ним уже два квартала. Вздохнув, он остановился, решив все-таки дать ей возможность подъехать ближе. Ассистентка Скользкого Ублюдка опустила окно и улыбнулась своей обычной немного рассеянной улыбкой. Еще раз мученически вздохнув, Гарри сел в машину и спросил, как зовут девушку на этот раз.  
— Эхо, — ответила она. Поттер уловил намек и за всю дорогу не сказал больше ни слова. Он молча смотрел в окно и думал, где же на этот раз его будет ждать непостижимый работодатель.  
Машина в итоге заехала на заброшенную парковку. Рядом с одном из бетонных ограждений стоял Ублюдок собственной персоной со своим неизменным зонтиком на сгибе руки.  
— Вы хотели меня видеть, мистер Ублюдок? — спросил Гарри, подойдя ближе. — Это явно не связано с работой. Иначе я бы сейчас был на месте преступления или около очередного трупа.  
— Вы правы, — Ублюдок повернулся к нему. — За последнюю неделю вы завели несколько новых знакомств. С друзьями Шерлока Холмса.  
— Того самого, кого вы не хотите, чтобы я не призывал. Да, я прочитал сообщение еще в первый раз, — Гарри покачал головой.  
Ему казалось, что обычно Ублюдок полагался на его благоразумие и доверял в пределах допустимого — приводил на места порой опасных преступлений и довольно щекотливых ситуаций, но не требовал никогда никаких обещаний или клятвы хранить молчание. Видимо, в это раз что-то было по-другому и означало, что все увиденное Гарри ранее, — убийцы, наемники, нечестные политики, грубо нарушающие закон, — все меркло по сравнению с тем, что убило Шерлока Холмса.  
— Уверены?  
— Да. Но мне теперь _крайне_ любопытно, — Гарри прищурил глаза, — почему вы так на этом настаиваете. Он знал какие-то секреты, способные перевернуть мир? Мог разоблачить заговор мирового масштаба? Что?  
— У вас прямо-таки невероятное воображение, мистер Поттер, — будто с чем-то поздравив, Скользкий Ублюдок изогнул губы в намеке на улыбку. — Я был уверен, что, будучи самым настоящим медиумом, вы не станете придавать значение подобным вещам. Вижу, что сильно просчитался на этот счет, — он выпрямился, усмехнувшись. — Каковы бы ни были причины — факт остается фактом. Я не желаю, чтобы вы вызывали Шерлока Холмса. Это понятно?  
— Разумеется, — любезно ответил Гарри, скрестив руки на груди и безразлично посмотрев на Ублюдка. Прошло уже так много времени с тех пор, когда он делал или не делал что-то _по чьей-то указке_. Как ему не нравилось это сейчас, так и не нравилось тогда, во времена Амбридж.  
— Я не шучу, — Скользкий Ублюдок жестко посмотрел в ответ. — Вы работаете на меня. Только дайте мне повод, и ваша жизнь может резко измениться. В худшую сторону. Вы ведь этого не хотите?  
Гарри медленно растянул губы в улыбке. Один взмах палочки, и этот мужчина вообще забудет о его существовании. Еще один взмах — и вот Гарри уже не Гарри, а совершенно другой человек. В подобном свете все угрозы выглядели смехотворно. Несмотря на это, за этой конкретной угрозой чувствовалась определенная сила. Скользкий Ублюдок говорил это не просто так — он явно знал цену своим словам.  
Но вся проблема была в том, что реакция Гарри на угрозы всегда была прямо противоположна ожидаемой.  
— Я призываю мертвых, когда у просящих есть на то веская причина, — сказал он. И это была абсолютная правда, хоть так было и не с самого начала его «карьеры». — И пока у меня такой причины нет. У Молли Хупер нет достойного повода для призыва, Лестрейд не хочет, ну а Джону Ватсону нужно что угодно, но точно не общение с призраком через медиума. Так что смею вас заверить — для них я Шерлока Холмса не призову.  
— Хм, — протянул Ублюдок, внимательно на него посмотрел, а потом вдруг улыбнулся. — Приятно работать с профессионалом, — он небрежно покрутил зонт в руке. — И ваша этика очаровательна, мистер Поттер.  
— Рад служить, — Гарри наклонил голову к плечу.  
— Могу ли я надеяться, что профессиональная этика распространяется и на вашу личную жизнь? — спросил Ублюдок. — Потому что я бы также предпочел, чтобы вы перестали общаться с Джоном Ватсоном.  
— А вот это уже будет перебор, — ухмыльнулся Поттер и сменил тему: — Я могу еще чем-то помочь вам сегодня, мистер Ублюдок?  
— Вообще-то, можете, — из кармана пиджака появился конверт. — Будьте так любезны, узнайте имена, происхождение и детали миссий этих личностей. Дополнительная информация об их главарях или потенциальных организаторах будет также весьма полезна. Не стоит торопиться — у вас вполне есть пара дней на это.  
— Целых два дня. Как необычно, — Гарри взял протянутый конверт. — Посмотрим, что я смогу выяснить.  
* * *  
Гарри вызывал людей, о которых говорил Скользкий Ублюдок, задавал вопросы и записывал ответы, но мысль о Шерлоке Холмсе все сильнее укоренялась в его сознании. Правда, это его немного смущало, потому что он уже давным-давно должен был избавиться от подростковой глупости и любопытства, но в этой ситуации ничего поделать с собой не мог. Ему было бы все равно, если бы дело касалось только Лестрейда, Молли и Джона, но раз уж сам Скользкий Ублюдок снизошел до того, чтобы что-то требовать…  
Когда Гарри опросил последнего мужчину, он засунул все фотографии и исписанные информацией листы обратно в конверт, отложив его в сторону. Рассеянно крутя на пальце Кольцо, он думал о Шерлоке Холмсе и Джоне Ватсоне, Лестрейде и Молли, о том, что такого секретного могло скрываться за этой историей, что Ублюдок так сильно хотел, чтобы тайное оставалось тайным.  
Гарри никогда не говорил, что не станет призывать кого-то для себя.  
Появившийся перед ним мужчина был совсем не тем, кого Гарри ожидал увидеть. Он был высоким и темноглазым, с гладко зачесанными назад волосами. Аккуратный старомодный костюм, часы на цепочке, трость, туфли. Одного взгляда на мужчину было вполне достаточно, чтобы понять, что Гарри призвал не того человека. Этот мужчина принадлежал к _совершенно другой эпохе_.  
— Восхитительно, — сказал призрак, который мог быть только Шерлоком Холмсом, хоть и не тем самым, осматривая комнату. — Я наблюдал, как меняется мир, но с этой стороны все выглядит абсолютно по-другому, — не дожидаясь ответа, он подошел к окну и выглянул наружу. — Ах, автомобили. Кто бы мог подумать, что эта хитроумная штуковина станет такой популярной и такой… элегантной. У меня были кое-какие идеи по этому поводу, но уж точно они не достигали подобных масштабов.  
— Э-эм, да, — протянул Гарри, наблюдая за призраком, который увлеченно разглядывал движение транспорта за окном. — Не думаю, что хотел призвать именно вас. Простите.  
— О, ничего страшного. Это потрясающая возможность. Наше число постоянно растет, и удостаиваются такого шанса далеко не все, — ответил призрак, бросив Гарри странную мимолетную улыбку, которая подобно маске появилась на его лице. — Смею предположить, что участившиеся случаи можно смело отнести на ваш счет.  
— Виновен по всем пунктам, — ответил Поттер, нахмурившись.  
Раз уж мужчина не особо злился и вообще хоть как-то беспокоился, что его призвали по ошибке, то Гарри тоже решил прекратить попытки извиниться. Теперь пришла пора удивляться ему — почему призыв вообще сработал? У него было имя и три связанных человека. Не сказать чтобы «Шерлок» было обычным именем, поэтому он не должен был так сильно ошибиться. Тем не менее, Гарри призвал совершенно другого человека.  
— Он не умер, — пробормотал он себе под нос. Это было единственным объяснением, почему по всем необходимым параметрам перед ним появился совершенно другой человек — нужный ему был все еще _жив_.  
— Очень хорошо, — сказал Холмс, опять мимолетно улыбнувшись. — Я следил за тем, как он исполнял намеченный план. Очень запутанный и глупый, надо сказать. Видимо, гены передались, — ухмыльнувшись, он опять посмотрел в окно. — Скажите-ка, мой дорогой друг, можем ли мы немного прогуляться? Я бы так хотел посмотреть, как изменился Лондон за эти годы.  
Гарри недоуменно моргнул. План? Гены?  
— Вы его предок, — уверенно заявил он.  
— Какой-то там двоюродный дедушка. Его назвали в мою честь, — Холмс разгладил рукой пиджак. На его губах опять появилась улыбка. — Возвращаясь к плану, хотелось бы сказать, что он хоть и глупый, но и весьма щекотливый. Чем меньше вы знаете, тем лучше для него и для вас. Даже малейшее знание о ситуации может вызвать нежелательное любопытство. Вы и так уже слишком о многом осведомлены.  
— Понятно, — ответил Гарри.  
Шерлок Холмс, детектив, о котором скорбел Джон, в которого втрескалась Молли, и с которым работал Лестрейд, зачем-то сфальсифицировал свою смерть. Об этом знал Скользкий Ублюдок и покрывал его и при этом очень не хотел, чтобы Гарри выяснил правду. Следовательно, Шерлок Холмс, работал под прикрытием. Возможно, это было как-то связано с его заклятым врагом. Этот план Гарри вполне понимал и даже уважал, потому что сам когда-то сделал подобное, правда, притворяться мертвым ему пришлось намного меньше — всего около получаса.  
— Так, — немного растерянно начал Гарри. — Вы хотите прогуляться? — это никак не вязалось с его _деятельностью_ , но он уж как-нибудь справится. Встав, он потянулся за курткой. Увидев, как просиял Холмс, Гарри поспешил добавить, вздохнув: — Не ждите, что мы будем разговаривать на людях. Я буду только кивать или качать головой. Потому что иначе все будут думать, что я спятил.  
— Спятил, — повторил Шерлок. — Какое странное слово. Очень хорошо. Я должен учитывать, что если у нас и будет общение, то одностороннее, — он задумался на мгновение, постукивая указательным пальцем по губам, а потом опять улыбнулся. — Не будете ли вы против, мой дорогой друг, если я сам проведу прогулку?  
— Как вам угодно — вы тут главный, — Гарри согласно кивнул, взял конверт с последним делом Скользкого Ублюдка и последовал за призраком из квартиры. Кинув конверт в почтовый ящик в холле, откуда его непременно заберут, Гарри вместе с Холмсом растворились в вечернем Лондоне.  
_Прогулка_ закончилась спустя часов девять, но это было скорее не из-за призрака, а из-за похитителей.  
* * *  
Гарри уже давно не использовал магию. Частично из-за того, что боялся, что об этом узнает Скользкий Ублюдок. Гарри подозревал, что тот прослушивал и просматривал его квартиру. И рисковать из-за ерунды ему очень не хотелось. Кто знает, какую бы тогда работу ему стали давать, если уж дела для медиума были порой весьма мерзкие. А частично из-за того, что ему и не нужно было. В конце концов, у Гарри хватало денег на все необходимое, и, вдобавок, он никогда не использовал магию, чтобы облегчить себе жизнь.  
Тем не менее, это не означало, что он не мог.  
Когда его схватил прямо на дороге человек в темной одежде, вырубив ударом по голове, он мало что мог сделать. Другое дело, когда спустя какое-то время он очнулся в камере, увидев по ту сторону двери вооруженного человека. Похитители, кто бы они ни были, не забрали у него Дары. Гарри узнал об этом моментально, потому что их присутствие ощущалось жаром по всему телу: Кольцо привычно замерло на пальце, Старшая Палочка была в кармане брюк, а Мантия-невидимка лежала в нагрудном кармане. Все было как и всегда.  
— Очень интересно, — заметил Холмс, когда Гарри аккуратно встал на ноги и ощупал затылок на наличие кровотечения. К счастью, обошлось, но вот выматывающая головная боль разом перекрыла всю радость от этого факта. Проверив себя на другие повреждения, Гарри заметил на себе изучающий взгляд призрака.  
— И как часто с вами случается подобное, мой дорогой друг?  
Поттер, оставив вопрос без ответа, выпрямился и осмотрелся. В углу помещения под самым потолком висела камера с ярким красным огоньком, который означал, что его записывали и, возможно, в режиме реального времени пересылали кому-то картинку. У мужика по ту сторону решетки в руках было оружие. Держал он его довольно расслабленно, но точно мог выстрелить в любой момент. И кто знал, сколько еще народу было в других помещениях.  
Гарри было не привыкать выступать одному против нескольких противников разом, но без знания того, кто его записывал и смотрел видео, он решил пока повременить. В конце концов, он очень не хотел раскрывать себя, как мага, и всячески пытался этого избежать. Работа медиумом была одновременно и плохим, и хорошим прикрытием. Хорошим, потому что для людей он и так был другим, поэтому они и предположить не могли, что за этим скрывалось что-то большее. И плохим по той же причине — быть медиумом было уже слишком странно.  
— Хм, — хмыкнул Холмс, посмотрев на охранника. — Вряд ли я чем-то смогу помочь вам в драке, мой дорогой друг. Но, возможно, я окажу менее физическое содействие, — сказал он и прошел сквозь решетку и прямо через охранника. — Думаю, я немного осмотрюсь. Вернусь примерно через пятнадцать минут, если не случится чего-нибудь непредвиденного. Возможно, смогу узнать, кто стоит за всем этим.  
Гарри ничего не ответил, помня о фиксирующей каждое его действие камере. Холмс понимающе улыбнулся и растворился в стене, оставив его одного.  
— Итак, — начал Поттер, попытавшись привлечь к себе внимание охранника, — это было очень гостеприимно с вашей стороны. Не расскажите ли, что тут происходит, и что вам нужно от меня?  
Охранник промолчал, что было вполне ожидаемо. Кажется, все было тщательно продумано, потому что профессиональное чутье говорило Гарри, что это не просто случайное похищение с удержанием заложника. И они не собирались его пытать или вроде того. Потому что давно бы уже начали это делать. Нет, дело было совсем в другом, у этого должна была быть какая-то цель. И Гарри потребовалось не так уж много времени, чтобы осознать, что бы они могли хотеть от него.  
Либо он призвал кого-то нежелательного, либо эти люди хотят, чтобы он призвал того, кого точно призывать не надо. С другой стороны, этим людям вполне могут быть просто нужны его способности медиума.  
Вздохнув, он сел на скамейку в углу клетки, мельком взглянув на молчаливого охранника, а потом и вовсе опустив глаза в пол. Было такое огромное количество способов выбраться из немагического помещения, что Гарри решил их даже не считать. А уж вывести из строя одного человека или группу людей было точно на сотню больше. Он прокручивал возможности в голове, вернувшись к полузабытой тренировке почти-аврора, просчитывал плюсы и минусы.  
Холмс вернулся раньше, чем обещал, пройдя через стену с задумчивым выражением на лице.  
— Это удивительно маленькое строение: два этажа и всего восемь комнат, — сказал он. — На улице вокруг пустынно, территория огорожена. Очень похоже на какой-то промышленный район, но, учитывая возможную огромную разницу между моим временем и текущим, я вполне могу ошибаться, — сложив руки на груди, Холмс посмотрел на охранника. — Не считая этого очаровательного джентльмена, в здании находятся еще три человека, которые сидят в комнате на втором этаже. И у них есть что-то вроде вашего живого изображения. Когда я нанес им визит, они спорили, кто пойдет с вами разговаривать.  
Гарри прислонился к стене и тоже сложил руки на груди. Так видеозапись не передается куда-то далеко, и в здании всего четыре человека. Это будет… просто.  
Холмс внимательно на него посмотрел.  
— У вас есть план? — спросил он. — Я помогу всем, чем смогу, но мои возможности, к сожалению, ограничены.  
Гарри покачал головой и взглянул на охранника, который расхаживал по ту сторону клетки. К сожалению, пули были быстрее заклинаний, но если действовать аккуратно, то мужчина вообще ничего не успеет заметить. Хоть Гарри и прожил очень много времени, будучи обычным магглом, к счастью, боевые рефлексы он не растерял.  
Что же, пора было приступать.  
Гарри немного сместился и незаметно сунул руки в карманы брюк. Старшая Палочка моментально оказалась в ладони, прыгнув в руку даже быстрее, чем это обычно делало Кольцо. Стоило пальцам сомкнуться на рукояти, как Гарри буквально наполнило чувство единения с частью чего-то великого. Как же давно это было в последний раз…  
Даже не вытащив палочку из кармана, Гарри наколдовал невербальное _Муффлиато_. И как только красный огонек на камере замигал, он быстро достал палочку и уверенно направил на охранника. Ошеломляющие чары вышли настолько мощными, что покорежили решетку клетки, а самого охранника отшвырнули на несколько футов назад. На все ушла буквально пара секунд. Гарри встал со скамейки и подошел к изломанной двери, открыв ее. Холмс уставился на него с явным восхищением во взгляде.  
— Мой дорогой друг, да вы полны сюрпризов, — сказал он, наблюдая, как Гарри наклонился к охраннику.  
Быстрый взмах палочки, и один _Обливиэйт_ готов. Осталось найти еще троих.  
— Это заставляет задаваться вопросом, а кто вы, собственно, такой? Медиум, маг… — казалось, удивлению Холмса не было предела. Он все продолжал идти за Гарри, направляя его в сторону нужной комнаты. — Здесь налево, в конце коридора будет лестница… — указал он. Гарри послушно повернул налево и вытащил из кармана Мантию-невидимку. Он так давно ее не использовал, но она все так же окутала его приятным родным теплом. Она была словно щит, и в физическом, и в эмоциональном плане.  
Ему стоило почаще ее надевать.  
— Невероятно, — изумился Холмс, широко распахнув глаза и смотря немного мимо Гарри.  
Поттер его проигнорировал и стал уверенно подниматься по ступеням. _Муффлиато_ вырубило камеру, и остальные похитители наверняка уже это заметили. Нельзя было тратить ни секунды, поэтому, встретив на пути одного из них, Гарри немного сдвинул мантию и послал очередное ошеломляющее. Стоило похитителю рухнуть на пол, Поттер поспешил дальше. С третьим он разобрался так же быстро, как и с первыми двумя. А вот четвертый предпринял попытку сбежать, и даже хотел спрятаться от Гарри в укрытии. Но это ему не особо-то помогло — крайне сложно спрятаться от невидимого человека.  
В итоге все закончилось быстро. Даже как-то удручающе быстро.  
— Что же, это было действительно… что-то удивительное, — сказал Холмс, когда Гарри стянул с себя мантию-невидимку. — Похоже, у вас есть пара интересных фокусов в рукаве.  
Гарри слабо улыбнулся, убрав мантию в карман, и сел на корточки рядом с четвертым похитителем, чтобы стереть ему воспоминания.  
— И именно там я и собираюсь их оставить, — он подошел к оставшимся другим мужчинам, чтобы повторить процесс. Они очнутся с головной болью, совершенно забыв, что именно они делали и почему. Все знания о Гарри и его способностях будут стерты. Конечно, оставался шанс, что они были не единственными, кто все знал. Но на данный момент Гарри сделал все, что мог.  
— Вы всегда могли творить подобные чудеса? — пытливо поинтересовался Холмс, когда Гарри подошел к компьютерам, чтобы их попросту испарить. Ну так, на всякий случай.  
— Я родился с этой способностью. Естественно, потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы научиться ею управлять, но время нужно для всего, — ответил Гарри и взмахом палочки убрал еще и все провода. — Я стараюсь это не афишировать. Каким бы продвинутым и современным ни был сейчас мир, он все еще слишком подозрительно относится ко всему сверхъестественному. Мне вполне хватает головной боли с работой медиума.  
— Я пониманию, — Холмс уверенно кивнул. — Ваш мир был более непредвзятым?  
Гарри замер посреди очередного движения по уничтожению наблюдательного оборудования и уставился на призрака. Через секунду он расхохотался, вернувшись к прерванному занятию.  
— А это смотря с какой стороны, — ответил Поттер, взмахнув палочкой в последний раз. Снаружи занимался рассвет. Ночка выдалась длинной, и он очень устал. Более чем. — Так, ладно, я закончил. Я аппарирую домой. Не знаю, сможете ли вы последовать за мной, поэтому…  
— Решили отступить? — Холмс скрестил руки на груди. — Не хотите узнать, кто за все это ответственен, и в чем вообще была причина подобного нападения? — немного разочарованно просил он.  
— Я устал, у меня болит голова, и, если честно, мне абсолютно все равно, почему это произошло, — ответил Гарри, засунув Старшую Палочку обратно в карман. — Если они, кто бы это ни был, предпринят очередную попытку похитить меня, то я с ними разберусь. Но сейчас я просто хочу как можно скорее убраться из этого места, — Гарри криво улыбнулся. — Если хотите, можете остаться тут, но, думаю, вам будет крайне скучно.  
Холмс вздохнул, улыбнувшись.  
— Я очень удивлен, что вы настолько нелюбопытны, но, должен признать, приключение вышло отменным, — он склонил голову в поклоне. — Благодарю вас за это. И, действительно, пришло мое время вернуться назад. Лондон вырос ярким и прекрасным с тех пор как я ходил по нему в последний раз, но мой _Босуэлл_ ждет.  
— Удивительно, что я призвал именно вас, — сказал Гарри, не имея ни малейшего понятия, что Холмс имел в виду под «Босуэлл». Да и какое это вообще имело значение. — Спасибо за компанию, и еще раз прошу извинить, что призвал вас без причины.  
— Все в порядке, — Холмс улыбнулся и исчез.  
Гарри взглянул на место, где еще мгновение назад стоял призрак. Вздрогнув, он осмотрелся в последний раз и аппарировал домой.  
Стоило ему появиться посреди гостиной, он тут же увидел Скользкого Ублюдка, сидящего в кресле с зонтом в одной руке и чашкой чая в другой. Глаза Ублюдка изумленно расширились, когда Гарри появился буквально из ниоткуда, рука с чашкой затряслась, стукнув о блюдце. Но ему пришлось заставить себя успокоиться.  
— Вижу, вы сегодня немного припозднились.  
Гарри показал ему средний палец и ушел спать.  
* * *  
Гарри видел сны чаще, чем хотел бы. И часто они были об одном и том же. Он, Гермиона и Рон стояли на берегу Черного Озера. Хогвартс был где-то сзади, нависнув над ними грозной тенью, как какой-то громадный страж, а слева была белая могила Дамблдора, такая маленькая и совершенно неважная.  
И все. Не хороший и не плохой сон. В нем ничего не случалось. Они просто стояли там у воды, будто ждали чего-то. Или, возможно, это просто Гарри пытался найти какое-то объяснение странному сну, пытался найти в нем смысл. Или нет. Потому что он знал, почему он видел эту картину раз за разом. Ничего, кроме их троих, озера, Хогвартса, могилы Дамблдора и полнейшей тишины.  
Его разум никак не мог заполнить пробелы.  
Было бы лучше увидеть какой-нибудь кошмар. Пусть бы Рон и Гермиона превратились в инфери прямо на его глазах и сгнили за секунды. Или бы они стали на него кричать и обвинять, умолять. Хоть что-нибудь. Если бы только могила Дамблдора осыпалась песком, а Хогвартс объяло пламенем. Стало бы Черное Озеро ядовитым, отчего все живое бы в нем умерло и всплыло бы на поверхность кверху брюхом. Это все хоть _что-нибудь_ ему объяснило или хотя бы дало подсказку.  
Но ночь за ночью сон не менялся, и Гарри ни на дюйм не становился ближе к разгадке. Каждый раз он просыпался опустошенным, будто что-то упустил, потерял, будто должен был что-то почувствовать. Ничего.  
В таком же состоянии он проснулся и в этот раз. Медленно и неизбежно. Не было какого-то рывка или другого сюрприза. Он просто вдруг понял, что уже не спит, но при этом все еще видит сон под закрытыми веками. Он тяжело вздохнул. Все было совершенно привычно. Просто… очередное утро.  
Но вот предыдущая ночь была _совсем другой_.  
Гарри встал с кровати чуть быстрее, чем обычно, проверил квартиру. Было темно и тихо, и он уже было подумал, что в ней кроме него никого не было, что Скользкий Ублюдок ушел прошлой ночью — утром, — как любой здравомыслящий человек. Но как же Гарри ошибся, обнаружив Ублюдка на кухне. Тот спокойно пил чай, уставившись в экран ноутбука, которого не было с ним в прошлый раз.  
— Доброе утро, мистер Поттер, — сказал он, не поднимая головы. Он набирал что-то на клавиатуре левой рукой, удивительно изящно, надо сказать. И, боже милостивый, он опять чувствовал себя здесь, у Гарри на кухне, явным хозяином положения. Будто это была его квартира. — Надеюсь, вы хорошо спали.  
— Вы действительно ублюдок, — Гарри не смог сдержать нотки зависти и удивления, что так и рвались наружу. Он видел темных лордов и просто темных волшебников, убийц и монстров. Но вот с подобной наглостью он встретился впервые. — Что вы до сих пор здесь делаете? Неужели вам нигде не нужно быть, чтобы доставать других людей?  
— Не сейчас. Привилегия и преимущество жизни в современную эпоху — практически все можно уладить удаленно, — он сделал еще один глоток и отставил чашку. Непринужденно закрыв ноутбук, он наконец-то посмотрел на Гарри. — Я должен извиниться за вчерашнее. Меня не известили о вашем похищении.  
— Бывает, — Гарри был не очень уверен, что именно ему вообще следовало говорить.  
Он покачал головой, решив подумать об этом попозже, и прошел мимо Ублюдка, чтобы тоже заварить себе чай. Он чувствовал, что стоило налить кружку побольше, потому что тот, судя по всему, пока не собирался покидать его квартиру.  
— У меня, конечно, поразительно мало доказательств, но, насколько я могу судить, вы справились с проблемой с удивительной аккуратностью, за что я вам весьма благодарен. Не говоря уже о профессионализме, — сказал Ублюдок, наблюдая, как Гарри заваривал чай. — Как я понимаю, ваши способности распространяются дальше обычной экстрасенсорики. Намного дальше.  
— Хм, — неопределенно хмыкнул Гарри и сделал первый глоток. Чай был немного горячий, но эта вспышка тепла была сейчас очень кстати. Поттер закрыл глаза, быстро прокручивая в голове идеи. Кажется, ситуация стала ухудшаться, и с ней нужно было обязательно разобраться.  
— Я, разумеется, понимаю ваше желание скрываться. Все достижения современности всегда сталкиваются с определенным регрессом в других областях. И люди, которые живут в наше просвещенное время, могут не осознать вас и ваши способности. Но если кому-то не хватает интеллекта или широты взглядов для понимания, то они обычно просто привыкают. Если смотреть с другой стороны, — немного лениво протянул Скользкий Ублюдок, откинувшись на спинку стула,— то я, кажется, уже говорил, что знаком со сверхъестественным.  
Гарри тихо фыркнул. Вообще-то, нет, не говорил. Он только сказал, что в его работе Гарри был не первым человеком с паранормальными способностями. Повернувшись к Ублюдку лицом, Поттер облокотился на кухонную столешницу и сделал очередной глоток все еще горячего чая.  
— Что вы хотите? — спросил он, приподняв бровь.  
Ублюдок почти нежно улыбнулся, но вот жесткий взгляд не давал обмануться.  
— Есть ли у ваших способностей какие-то ограничения? — спросил он. Когда Гарри предпочел промолчать, он немного сместился, чтобы сидеть на стуле боком, и положил руку на спинку. — Вы можете призывать и командовать мертвыми. Создаете разрушительные импульсы, которые, будучи совершенно невидимыми, оказывают воздействие на предметы и людей. Вы также в состоянии что-либо уничтожить, не оставив при этом никаких следов. Как-то воздействуете на память людей, заставляя забывать произошедшее. И последнее из того, что я знаю, — вы можете телепортироваться как минимум на тридцать километров.  
Гарри какое-то время молчал, слишком удивленный и потрясенный услышанным.  
— Как? — только и сказал он. Он ведь использовал Муффлиато, следовательно, никакое оборудование для наблюдения не должно было работать. А потом он еще и компьютеры уничтожил. Он подчистил все возможные хвосты.  
— Я отследил ваши вчерашние перемещения по уличным камерам видеонаблюдения. Через них узнал о похищении и просмотрел весь путь фургона до здания, где вас держали. А там осталось только найти пару связующих зацепок и опросить свидетелей, — казалось, Ублюдку было невероятно скучно все это объяснять, однако глаза его смотрели с явным интересом, — которые, как выяснилось, знали не особо-то много, потому что понятия не имели, кто вы такой, и чем они вообще занимались последние четыре дня.  
— Это все?  
— Определенно нет, — Ублюдок ухмыльнулся. — Дверь камеры, в которой вас держали, была выломана какой-то нечеловеческой силой, которая не оставила никаких физических подтверждений — был виден только результат. Было также ясно, что в здании однозначно были компьютеры, но вот их самих так и не смогли найти. Их не убрали — они просто исчезли. И самое главное — вы появились из ниоткуда прямо передо мной. Было бы очень странно, не заметь я чего-то подобного.  
— Ага, — Гарри сделал очередной глоток. Выходит, фактически у него не было никаких _доказательств_ — только одни догадки.  
— Вам не о чем беспокоиться. Заказчики похищения уже взяты под стражу, а команда очистит место происшествия уже буквально через час. Можете быть уверены, что никто не сможет найти там никаких доказательств вашей силы, — Ублюдок облокотился щекой о костяшки пальцев. — Однако хочу сразу предупредить, что я _не единственный_ , кто в курсе всего, поэтому если у вас возникнет желание исказить мои воспоминания, то в дальнейшем придется столкнуться с определенными последствиями.  
Гарри не мог заставить себя не улыбнуться на подобную угрозу.  
— Даже в мыслях не было, — сказал он и тут же сам с удивлением осознал, что он действительно этого не хотел.  
Ублюдок был человеком с миллионом запасных планов на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств. Не мог этот самоуверенный тип оставить себя без подстраховки. Так что риск раскрытия себя однозначно того не стоил. Но, возможно, у него еще был шанс минимизировать ущерб. Оставался вопрос — насколько?  
Сможет ли он сохранить свою жизнь такой, какой она была сейчас? Странной и запутанной, но удивительно комфортной со всеми этими мертвыми людьми и местами преступлений. Или ему придется все бросить и начать сначала с новым лицом на новом месте? Такая перспектива его не особо вдохновляла — ему нравилось быть собой, даже если в итоге он стал совсем не тем человеком, каким хотел быть изначально.  
— Вы о чем-то думаете сейчас, — уверенно заявил Ублюдок, немного сузив глаза. — Возможно, просчитываете пути отхода?  
— Да, — согласился Гарри, наконец-то поставив опустевшую чашку на стол. — Я не думал, что кто-нибудь обо мне узнает. Мне с самого начала не стоило становиться медиумом, но я не особо силен в привычной для других людей работе, а жить на что-то надо было, — заметил он, скрестив руки на груди. — Но в группе знающих мой секрет стало слегка тесновато.  
— И как же много в ней людей?  
— Я, вы и тот, о ком вы там говорили, — ответил Гарри. — Но я вам даже в какой-то мере благодарен. Вы все так упростили: сделали нужные личные документы, да и для работы тоже. Но вы слишком много знаете.  
— А, так большие знания плохи только тогда, когда используются во вред, — заметил Ублюдок. Со стороны он выглядел совсем не озабоченным ситуацией. Он мог вполне сказать, что Гарри может делать что-то более серьезное, и что это вызывает опасения. Нужно было отдать Ублюдку должное — он был идеальным наблюдателем.  
— Возвращаясь к нашему вопросу — что вы хотите? — Гарри повторил вопрос. — Я призываю мертвых, потому что вы хорошо мне за это платите, и я также знаю, что если не буду этого делать, то вы наймете кого-то другого. В некотором роде, вам нужна эта информация для благих целей. Но _большего_ я делать не буду.  
— Хм… Вижу, что не будете, — согласился Ублюдок. — Наверно, это даже к лучшему. Ваша работа медиумом и так уже привлекла к вам повышенное внимание. Люди, которые вас похитили, хотели поговорить с недавно умершим государственным чиновником, у которого была важная информация касательно некоторых… сложных проектов ООН. Если бы они осуществили задуманное, то последствия могли быть ужасными.  
— Я бы не стал его призывать.  
— Даже с приставленным к голове пистолетом?  
— Особенно с пистолетом у головы, — Гарри уверенно кивнул. — У меня все-таки есть определенные моральные принципы, и смерти я не боюсь.  
— Наверно, человек в вашем положении действительно может не бояться смерти. Это… обнадеживает, — Ублюдок мягко улыбнулся, но вдруг нахмурился: — И все же, несмотря на ваши принципы, вы проигнорировали мой приказ и призвали Шерлока Холмса.  
Гарри на мгновение замер, а потом сразу же понимающе сузил глаза.  
— Вот же сукин сын! Ты прослушиваешь мою квартиру, — стоило догадаться раньше. Ублюдок ничего не ответил, лишь вопросительно вскинул бровь, на что Гарри фыркнул. — Да, я это сделал. Как я мог отказаться, когда ты приложил столько усилий, чтобы я его не призывал. Если бы ты ничего не говорил, то и я бы не дергался.  
— Любопытство сгубило кошку, мистер Поттер, — мрачновато сказал Ублюдок, но на губах играла улыбка.  
— Ну так я и не кошка, и вы, вроде, пока не собираетесь меня убивать. В любом случае, я не призвал Шерлока Холмса, не того, по крайней мере. Я провел очень интересную ночь с Шерлоком Холмсом-старшим — далеким двоюродным пра-пра-пра-и-еще-несколько-раз-дедушкой, — заметил Гарри, опять взяв чашку в руку — кажется, там еще оставался чай. — Я никому не скажу, — добавил он. — Мне до этого нет никакого дела.  
— Это было не ваше дело с самого начала, но вы все равно сунули туда свой нос, — сказал Скользкий Ублюдок, вставая со стула. — Проблема не в том, что вы можете кому-то _рассказать_ , а что вы теперь будете себя по-другому _вести_. Вы завели знакомство с тремя разными людьми, которые знали Шерлока Холмса, которые уверены, что он мертв. И они должны продолжить верить именно в это. И если ваше поведение покажет, что вы знаете…  
— Не покажет, — перебил Гарри. — Мне все это может не нравиться, но я знаю цену тому, когда все думают, что ты мертв. Джон немного рассказал мне о ситуации, в которой Шерлок Холмс предположительно умер. И я понял, действительно понял. У Холмса есть свои дела, которые, наверно, связаны с его заклятым врагом. И ему будет проще их решить, если все будут думать, что он мертв. Я не идиот.  
— …нет, определенно нет, — сказал Ублюдок через мгновение. Он взял зонт, который до этого повесил на спинку стула. — Но мне нужно кое-что еще. Эта информация невероятно важна. То, что Шерлок Холмс жив, знаем только мы с ним. И, говоря вашими словами, теперь в группе стало тесновато.  
— Клятву давать не буду, — Гарри улыбнулся.  
— А я ее от вас и не жду, — сказал Ублюдок, бросив на него пытливый взгляд. — Простое слово мало что значит. Вместо этого я хотел бы знать вашу самую смертоносную способность. Назовем это страховкой.  
— Самую смертоносную? — Гарри немного нервно усмехнулся. — Его личный список был переполнен _смертельными_ способностями. Но какая самая смертоносная? — Зачем вам это знать? Чтобы вы могли, ну не знаю, убедиться, что я не использую ее против вас?  
— Даже простое знание меня бы сильно успокоило, — Ублюдок отзеркалил нервную улыбку Гарри. — Судя по вашей реакции, у вас несколько смертельных способностей. Сверхъестественных способностей. Возможно, к ним можно отнести разрушительную силу, которую вы использовали в том здании. Что еще?  
Гарри невесело рассмеялся. Ублюдок сказал это так, будто у Гарри в руках была последняя спасительная кружка пива или особо сочная порция сплетен — кому что важнее.  
— Я могу подчинить людей своей воле и заставить их делать все, что я хочу, — заявил Поттер, только чтобы посмотреть на чужую реакцию.  
Ублюдок отреагировал удивительно скучно, даже бровью не повел.  
— Все? — спросил он спокойно, как и всегда.  
— Ну, что физически возможно, — дополнил Гарри. — Я стараюсь не пользоваться этой способностью. Это… Это очень неприятно. Конечно, я могу убить человека моментально, но так я могу заставить человека пойти в оживленное место и убить каждого встречного, будь это незнакомец или член его семьи. Вот такая у меня… самая смертоносная способность.  
— Понятно, — задумчиво протянул Ублюдок. Его привычная маска будто ненадолго соскочила с лица. Он взглянул на Гарри по-новому, изучающе и оценивающе и слегка смущенно. Но не испуганно, если только совсем чуть-чуть. — Думаю, мир в какой-то мере должен быть благодарен, зная, что вы человек определенных принципов.  
Гарри пожал плечами, засунув руки в карманы брюк.  
— Я видел людей, которые злоупотребляли своими способностями. И у меня нет желания вступать в их число, — он наклонил голову к плечу. — Этого достаточно для подстраховки?  
— Пока да, — Ублюдок кивнул, вытащив что-то из кармана. Это оказались удивительно старомодные карманные часы, на которые он посмотрел и привычным движением убрал обратно. — Мне пора, — он повернулся взять ноутбук со стола. — Работа не ждет. Спасибо за гостеприимство — никогда не встречал настолько интригующего хозяина.  
— Всегда пожалуйста, — хмыкнул Гарри. — Почему бы вам не забрать своих жучков перед уходом? — добавил он, заставив Ублюдка замереть на месте. — Неужели думаете, что я оставлю все, как есть. Или вы их уберете, или я их уничтожу.  
— А, это. Ни в чем себе не отказывайте. Они уже сыграли свою роль, — Ублюдок ехидно ухмыльнулся. — Хорошего дня, мистер Поттер. До скорой встречи.  
— Позвоните заранее — я чайник поставлю, — Гарри закатил глаза.  
Ублюдок, подхватив пиджак, уверенно вышел из квартиры, будто и не зашел в нее ранее, словно какой-нибудь преступник. Поттеру оставалось только смириться.  
Было так странно осознавать, что кто-то был настолько _осведомлен_ о нем. Но Гарри всегда неплохо справлялся со странностями.


	5. Chapter 5

В течение пары дней не происходило ничего необычного, казалось, будто все вернулось на круги своя.  
Больше не было попыток похищения. Правда, Гарри был абсолютно уверен, что иногда за ним следовала темная машина, но Скользкий Ублюдок уверил его, что беспокоиться не стоило, поскольку это были именно его люди, а не кто-то еще. Вся ситуация немного раздражала, но пришлось смириться, продолжив игнорировать слежку и дальше. Она не часто была на виду, а если и была, то он все-таки не всегда ее замечал. К тому же, Гарри привык, что всю его жизнь кто-то обязательно следовал за ним.  
Вопрос о Шерлоке Холмсе, который все-таки оказался жив, больше не поднимался, а вот с действительно мертвыми людьми пришлось поработать. Гарри успел разобраться с парой легких дел. Приходила женщина, которая потеряла своего богатого кавалера и теперь хотела выяснить, куда он спрятал ее драгоценности. Все оказалось довольно банальным — он их продал, чтобы поддержать видимость собственного богатства. И был еще молодой человек. У него умер отец, а он хотел поговорить с ним о женщине — ассистентке отца, — на которой он собирался жениться. В целом все решилось быстро и просто, да и заплатили ему не особо много. А потом Гарри вдруг вызвонил Лестрейд и заехал за ним, чтобы затем отвезти в морг.  
— Я знаю, что… хм. У нас совсем нет улик, не считая очевидных. А нам очень нужно найти остальные ее части, — сказал инспектор, когда Гарри наклонился ниже над столом, чтобы лучше рассмотреть отрубленную женскую голову. Лицо выглядело умиротворенным, и Гарри оставалось только надеяться, что девушка была уже мертва, когда лишилась головы.  
— Вы знаете имя? — уточнил Поттер. Он сомневался, что удастся призвать призрак, имея только голову. Может и вышло бы, но стоило подстраховаться.  
— Эмилия Моррис, — ответил Лестрейд.  
Кивнув, Гарри призвал несчастную девушку.  
Которая оказалась не такой уж и несчастной.  
— Какая я классная. Прямо как всадник без головы, только наоборот, — сказала она, увидев собственную отрубленную голову. Гарри даже пришлось подавить едва не вырвавшийся наружу смешок, когда она, явно очарованная, провела пальцами по краю шеи.  
Несмотря на немного забавную ситуацию, в целом дело было явно не смешным. Девушку схватили, когда она возвращалась домой от подруги, с которой провела целый день. В себя она пришла уже на «той стороне».  
— Как вы думаете, сможете нам рассказать, где находится остальная часть вашего тела? — задумчиво спросил Гарри. Некоторые мертвые могли рассказать об этом, но большинство все-таки теряло связь с телом, если оно было слишком разрушено, а у этой девушки, кажется, все обстояло еще хуже.  
— Я… что-то чувствую, но не уверена, что смогу назвать точное место, — ответил Эмилия Моррис и, нахмурившись, указала в сторону: — Что-то есть в том направлении. И вот в том тоже, — она ткнула пальцем в другой угол, а потом еще и еще. — Похоже, что я лежу по частям. Круто — кто-то меня расчленил!  
Гарри покачал головой и повернулся к Лестрейду:  
— Она сможет показать мне, где лежат остальные части ее тела, но на это уйдет время. Кто знает, как долго придется идти.  
— Нам не нужно _идти_ — в моем распоряжении пока еще есть неплохая машина, — заметил инспектор. — Поехали.  
И они действительно поехали на поиски, что в итоге заняло целый день. Гарри сидел на заднем сидении вместе с мисс Моррис, которая периодически указывала то направо, то налево, иногда прямо. И Лестрейд поворачивал туда, куда говорил Гарри. Они нашли одну из ног, обе руки и половину тела. К концу дня Поттер дико устал не столько от общения с мисс Морис и Лестрейдом, сколько от чрезмерного внимания к нему со стороны группы детективов, которые следовали за ними. Наконец-то они нашли и вторую ногу жертвы.  
— Откуда мы знаем, что это не он ее порезал? — спросил один из подчиненных инспектора, с подозрением косясь на Гарри. — Откуда бы он еще узнал об всех частях тела?  
— Ну, говорили, что он медиум…  
— Ха, медиум! Медиумов не существует. Да он же всех дурит. Эти типы…  
— Так если он не медиум, откуда тогда знает…  
— Потому что он и есть убийца. Мы должны его арестовать…  
Гарри предпочел их проигнорировать, сосредоточившись на Лестрейде, который с опаской вытащил отрубленную ногу из мусорного контейнера и аккуратно поместил в пакет для улик, который уже держал наготове один из криминалистов. Стоящая рядом Моррис растерянно озиралась по сторонам, будто вся ситуация потеряла для нее былое очарование.  
— Они меня в мусорку запихнули. Вот отстой, — пробормотала она, скрестив руки на груди. Гарри улыбнулся уголками губ.  
— Отличная работа. Еще одна часть, и у нас будет комплект, — сказал Лестрейд и повернулся к Поттеру: — Вы же не против продолжить?  
— Нет, конечно, — Гарри подавил зевок. — Давайте уже, наконец, покончим с этим. Ночью положено отдыхать.  
— Точно, — кивнул Лестрейд и обратился к своим людям с приказом доставить ногу в лабораторию и обследовать на наличие улик.  
Когда Гарри шел вместе с Моррис и инспектором к машине, то услышал краем уха обрывок разговора:  
— …Шерлок был психом, но он хоть объяснял, почему делал то, что делал.  
Он притормозил и, нахмурившись, посмотрел на говорившую женщину. Та сначала как-то дернулась, а потом уверенно посмотрела в ответ, уперев руки в бока и явно ожидая возражений. Гарри не особо-то любил слово _псих_ , даже если учесть, что старые обиды давно притупились. Но как же отвратительно и мерзко было слышать это слово сейчас, когда оно говорилось в отношении того, кто, как полагал Гарри, был на невероятно важной миссии.  
— Вам что-то нужно, мистер Медиум? — резко бросила женщина.  
Гарри в ответ лишь хмыкнул и отвернулся, последовав дальше за Лестрейдом. Не смотря ни на что, эта женщина все еще являлась полицейским. А во-вторых, Гарри было абсолютно наплевать, что она думала о других людях и о нем в частности. Но это не означало, что она должна была ему нравиться, или что ему непременно нужно было быть с ней милым. Да он с ней даже разговаривать не собирался. За свою жизнь он вдоволь наобщался с предвзятыми суками, мудаками и фанатиками. Что-то больше не хотелось.  
Они нашли вторую половину тела Моррис прибитой к берегу Темзы. Стоило все упаковать, как Гарри отпустил Эмилию в ее дальнейший путь, а сам отправился спать, выполнив свою часть работы. У Лестрейда не было времени отвезти его обратно домой — впереди еще было очень много дел с найденными частями и поиском убийцы. Когда Гарри ловил кэб, он заметил людей Ублюдка, которые тенью следовали за ним на машине.  
Похоже, он уже начал ко всему этому привыкать, потому что уверенно махнул своим совсем-не-незаметным телохранителям и позволил со всеми удобствами доставить себя домой.  
* * *  
Решение никому ничего не рассказывать о Шерлоке Холмсе подверглось серьезному испытанию, когда однажды вечером Гарри позвонил Джон Ватсон после явно очень тяжелого рабочего дня и предложил ему выпить по паре пива. В «Мастерс Мэш» Поттер понял, что Джон не ограничился одним днем — длинной и бессонной у него выдалась целая неделя.  
Ватсон не стал ничего объяснять. Еще с первой встречи было ясно, что он из тех, кто не жалуется на свои проблемы. И в этом он был очень похож на самого Гарри — будет прокладывать путь сквозь любые препятствия и трудности, а потом никому даже словом не обмолвится. Такой челочек мог бы понять его даже лучше, чем Скользкий Ублюдок. И именно по этой причине Джон никогда не узнает все подробности. Но, в отличие от Гарри, который и сам не стремился много знать, Ватсону правда была просто необходима.  
Они пили пиво в тишине, иногда тихо комментируя футбольный матч по телевизору, соседей, которые сидели через пару столов, и свежие новости. Гарри вяло вел беседу, потому что не интересовался футболом, да и посторонние люди были ему безразличны. И хоть он и читал газеты, глаз обычно не цеплялся за что-то конкретное. Но Поттер успешно развил в себе способность поддерживать разговор, не особо вникая при этом в суть, что было довольно удобно. Отстраненно, но удобно.  
И наверно именно эта странная дружелюбная поддержка в разговорах ни о чем, во время которых они разделили шесть кружек неплохого пива, заставила Джона повернуться к Гарри с предложением в усталом взгляде. В нем была не только усталость, но и глубокая скорбь и бессонные ночи _в пустой квартире, которую он не в состоянии разделить даже со своим любовником_. Гарри почти испугался, насколько быстро он смог это все понять. Потому что была вероятность, что и Джон сможет так же прочесть его. Гарри спал хорошо и раз за разом видел один и тот же сон, который никак не мог закончиться. Возможно, именно это было в его глазах.  
Поттер отвернулся, обдумывая предложение. Допив остатки пива, он откинулся на спинку стула. Рядом тихо сидел Джон, облокотившись щекой на ладонь. Он тихо наблюдал и понимающе ждал ответа.  
— Если ты не… что же, мы можем продолжить пить дальше, — наконец-то сказал он после долгой тишины и повернулся к своей кружке.  
— Мы могли бы, — согласился Гарри, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
Ему не нравилось пить. Последствия того не стоили, да и все, что предлагалось в пабе, по вкусу слабо походило на то, что он помнил из прошлого. Огневиски было похоже на магическое пламя, оно вызывало чувство доверия. И всякий раз, когда он пил обычное маггловское пиво, то отчаянно скучал по огневиски. Да даже детское сливочное пиво было лучше, потому что в нем была магия. Но пил Гарри вовсе не из-за ностальгии. Он не мог до конца признаться даже самому себе, что был очень одинок. А нахождение среди людей, хоть и совершенно незнакомых, неким образом утешало его.  
Гарри не особо заморачивался по поводу мертвых. Все-таки, учитывая некоторые обстоятельства, живые и мертвые для него мало чем отличались. Но мертвые не были теплыми, они не дышали. От них не разило потом и плохим дыханием, они не толкались и не суетились, когда он проходил сквозь их скопления. Для общения с ними Гарри более чем хватало духовности. Он пил в многолюдных уютных пабах, где люди в два счета становились приятелями, только чтобы забыть друг о друге уже на следующее утро, потому что для живых одной духовности было недостаточно.  
Если бы он принял предложение Джона… то это было бы что-то большее. Жар тел под пуховым одеялом и столько физического контакта, сколько бы он смог вынести. Гарри был уверен, что ему бы понравилось. Он не был девственником и уже встречал людей, подобных Джону. Они могли быть не особо привлекательны снаружи, но когда дело доходило до постели, то легко выходили в уверенные лидеры. Потому Гарри даже не сомневался, что ему бы понравилось, наверняка даже больше, чем он мог себе представить.  
… но нет.  
— Прости, — в итоге сказал Гарри. — Я не особо заинтересован.  
— Значит, все-таки больше асексуал, чем гей. Прямо как Шерлок, — вздохнул Джон, бросив на него одновременно разочарованный и в какой-то мере понимающий взгляд.  
— Нет, в общем-то. Не асексуал.  
Гарри откинулся на спинку и задумался. Это было не так. Да, он уже давно старался об этом не думать, действительно давно, но если бы обстоятельства сложились нужным образом, то ему бы понравился секс. _Раньше_ ведь нравился. Но проблема была в том, что Гарри уже слишком долго не мог его себе позволить. Он не особо-то хорошо знал Джона. Да, тот был неплохим малым, вполне привлекательный и уверенный в собственной ориентации. Но еще Гарри знал, что Джону, по сути, на него было совершенно наплевать. Для Ватсона Гарри был всего лишь _другом-медиумом Молли, который работал с Лестрейдом_. Просто… удобно.  
— Когда я с кем-то сплю, то предпочитаю испытывать к человеку хоть какие-то чувства, — Поттер пожал плечами, извиняюще улыбнувшись.  
Им бы точно было комфортно друг с другом. Джону даже больше, чем ему. Но все бы и закончилось, едва начавшись. Потому что Джон был очень похож на него самого, даже слишком. Гарри было отчетливо ясно, почему Ватсон проводил бессонные ночи в одиночестве, почему каждый раз при упоминании Шерлока Холмса в его глазах вспыхивала неприкрытая боль.  
Это было бы просто кошмарное утро, в котором Гарри не хотел принимать участие.  
— В этом есть смысл, — хмыкнул Джон, не совсем согласившись. — Прости, — он скосил взгляд на Гарри, — мне не стоило… Знаешь, это так странно, что у тебя такое же имя, как и моей _сестры_ (п/п: Гарриет по прозвищу «Гарри»). Ох, мы можем просто забыть…  
— Нет, нет, все в порядке. Я… все понимаю, — и это действительно было так. Да, предложение было заманчиво, но вся возможная последующая неловкость, пустота от чего-то неправильного, притворство и попытки вернуться в колею… — Если бы не творящийся в моей жизни бардак, то я бы, наверно, согласился.  
— Не стоит беспокоиться, —Джон криво улыбнулся. — Я и сам не знаю, зачем вообще спросил. Я для тебя слишком стар, и любой бы… Кстати, а сколько тебе лет?  
Гарри приподнял уголки губ в неловкой улыбке:  
— Не стоит задавать леди подобные вопросы, — ответил он, вместо того чтобы сказать правду, которую и сам не знал.  
Слишком запутанно, настолько, что он по возможности заставлял себя не думать об этом. Но сейчас все было намного проще, поэтому он позволил мысли спокойно проплыть в голове и уйти. Подперев щеку рукой, Гарри с любопытством посмотрел на своего собеседника. Будучи отвергнутым, Джон выглядел странно веселым, но все-таки явно чувствовал себя виноватым за заданный вопрос.  
— Это он да? — Гарри удивил сам себя, сказав совсем не то, что хотел.  
— Что? Кто?  
— Шерлок Холмс, разумеется.  
— Разумеется, — повторил Джон, хмыкнув. А потом, вдруг нахмурившись, спросил: — Что ты имеешь в виду, говоря «это он»?  
— Причина, почему ты здесь, — Гарри обвел рукой паб, который пьяно шумел, совершенно не обращая на них внимание. — Длинный день или даже длинная неделя не заставит человека… ну, я бы точно не стал. Так что причина явно в чем-то другом, да и не напиваются люди просто так, — это было очевидно для любого, кто мог читать между строк и хоть немного знал Джона и его прошлое. Слишком очевидно.  
Ватсон на мгновение задумался, а потом вдруг спросил:  
— С тобой хоть кто-нибудь когда-нибудь говорил так, как это сейчас делаешь _ты?_  
— Нет, — честно ответил Гарри. Вообще-то, такое было однажды, но очень-очень давно. Поттер тряхнул головой, не желая вспоминать. Не стоило портить себе настроение. — Расскажи мне о нем, — Гарри перевел тему. — Он действительно стоит того? — потому что всегда можно было найти повод напиться, но Джон был в отчаянии, он тонул в депрессии. В прошлый раз он выглядел точно так же, и Гарри уже начал сомневаться, что Джон хоть раз позволил себе появиться в пабе по хорошему случаю.  
Ватсон хмыкнул и отвернулся. Он молчал очень долго. И повисшая между ними тишина была скорее задумчивой, чем неудобной. Вокруг грохотала музыка, совершенно не мешая двоим копаться в собственных мыслях.  
— Да, — Джон разорвал молчание. — Он был исключительной личностью.  
— Исключительной? — переспросил Гарри, немного сбитый с толку. Что это вообще должно было значить — исключительный?  
Джон немного натянуто улыбнулся.  
— Я в последнее время читаю какие-то странные книги… Единственный в своем роде. Особенный. Лучший, — что-то будто прорвалось внутри него. — Шерлок был… холодным, высокомерным, безразличным к странностям, и эксперт в еще более странных вещах. Он стрелял из пистолета в помещении и едва не получил передоз из-за _никотиновых пластырей_. Он был потрясающим актером и немножечко мудаком. Не беспокоился о ближних, только если те не были втянуты в какую-то загадочную историю. Он ставил эксперименты на кухне, держал части тел в холодильнике. Он был… умным, настолько умным, что при общении с ним ты будто смотрел в черную дыру, и тебя засасывало в нее, хотел ты того или нет, а потом все взрывалось.  
— И глупым, — заметил Гарри, припомнив их первый разговор о Шерлоке Холмсе.  
— Боже, _таким_ глупым, — со стоном согласился Джон, наклонившись вперед и коснувшись лбом стола. — Самый наблюдательный человек в мире — ну или он был вторым — был чертовски слеп. Возможно, это было к лучшему.  
— Мне жаль, — сказал Гарри. Слабое утешение, конечно, но он не смог подобрать других слов.  
— Да что уж там. Мне было все равно. Он был… хорошим другом, — Джон вздохнул, повернув голову вбок и подложив под щеку скрещенные руки. — Я не хотел все испортить. А он пошел и дал себя убить.  
Гарри понимающе посмотрел в ответ. В этом Джон был на него совсем не похож. Гарри никогда так сильно не _увязал_ в отношениях. Если только с Джинни, может быть. Но она была молода и прекрасна и выросла в настоящую львицу во всех смыслах. А Гарри был всего лишь, ну, подростком. А вот после нее? Нет. Никогда не случалось с ним подобного, после чего бы он страдал два года. И он сомневался, что когда-нибудь испытает подобное. Гарри умел приспосабливаться. Если кто-то разобьет ему сердце, он поплачет немного, затем соберет яйца в кулак и будет двигаться дальше. На все про все хватит и недели.  
Чувствуя себя еще более странно, чем до этого, Гарри потрепал Джона по плечу, совершенно не понимая, что вообще стоит делать в такой ситуации. Впервые он почувствовал злость на Шерлока Холмса и на себя заодно. Да, миссия однозначно была серьезной, и он, хоть и не был вовлечен во все это, прекрасно об этом знал и понимал, какую жертву принес Шерлок. Но вот прямо сейчас, видя перед собой настолько _потерянного_ человека…  
Было бы так же, пробудь он мертвым дольше получаса?  
Или так оно и _было_?  
— Знаешь, что? — сказал Гарри. — Нам нужно что-то крепче пива.  
— Намного крепче, — согласился Джон. И они одновременно сделали заказ, который окутал ночь туманной, размытой и запутанной дымкой. И в итоге все обернулось блаженным забытьем.  
* * *  
Похоже, это уже стало привычкой — просыпаться у Джона на диване после ночи в баре. Плохой привычкой, стоило заметить. И не только потому, что его кошелек в эти ночи пустел с рекордной скоростью, а Гарри знал цену деньгам благодаря собственному детству, поэтому тяжело переживал за каждый потерянный фунт. Второй причиной было то, что когда они пили вместе с Джоном, то являли собой печальную картину. Депрессия Ватсона мешалась с апатией Гарри, и, забывшись, мужчины могли напиться до звезд перед глазами. Поттер достаточно прожил на улице, поэтому прекрасно знал, до чего может довести такой путь. Пора было это все прекращать. Это было еще до того, как ему прислал сообщение Скользкий Ублюдок, в котором говорилось об алкоголизме в семье Джона, и что сам Джон уже начал потихоньку двигаться в ту же сторону.  
Хозяин квартиры еще спал, поэтому Гарри встал и решил сам найти аспирин. Выпив пару таблеток, он положил блистер неподалеку, чтобы позже «помочь» Джону. Следующие десять минут Поттер, страдая от жуткой головной боли, пытался приготовить чай. Его хватило только на то, чтобы поставить на плиту чайник и достать чашки. Как раз вовремя, потому что из спальни уже вышел стонущий Джон и направился прямиком в ванную.  
_«Какие-нибудь предложения по внепрограммным мероприятиям?»_ Гарри набрал Скользкому Ублюдку, цедя чай. Подперев голову рукой, он лениво зевнул. Как же он не любил следующий день после попойки. Теперь придется переждать какое-то время, чтобы прийти в норму. Да, было в таких ночах что-то заманчивое, но потом кайф и приятные пьяные ощущения проходили, оставляя лишь боль. Нет, не стоило это того.  
_«Я уже довольно давно думал о том, что Джону Ватсону для жизни отлично бы подошла собака-компаньон»_ практически моментально отписался Ублюдок в ответ, заставив Гарри ухмыльнуться — даже если когда-нибудь сообщения смогут передавать _интонацию голоса_ , Скользкий Ублюдок идеально справлялся с этим уже сейчас. Но, вообще-то, это было довольно пугающе, потому что предложение было явно не спонтанным. Если Ублюдок это сказал, значит что-то оно значило. Гарри бы не удивился, узнай он, что Джона Ватсона изучили словно мертвого человека: выяснили привычки, предпочтения и антипатии.  
Учитывая невысказанную заботу Скользкого Ублюдка о Шерлоке Холмсе, чьим лучшим другом являлся именно Джон Ватсон, то, скорее всего, так оно и было. Возможно, Ублюдок даже по-своему _присматривал_ за Джоном. Это вполне могло объяснить некоторые вещи.  
— Ох, у меня в черепушке будто кто-то дыру просверлил, — простонал Джон, наконец-то заходя на кухню. Глаза были красными от полопавшихся капилляров, лицо бледное. Без трости, забытой где-то в недрах квартиры, Джон медленно перемещался по направлению к столу, хватаясь за стены и встречающуюся мебель.  
— Аспирин. Надеюсь, ты не против, что я помог себе сам, — Гарри качнул в сторону Ватсона чашкой с чаем. — И чай еще, — оказалось, что короткие предложения давались намного проще.  
— Спасибо, — Джон запил чаем сразу две таблетки и сел за стол напротив Гарри. Рука потянулась к волосам, а затем вниз по лицу. Ватсон скривился: — Хороший же из меня врач завтра будет. Бьюсь об заклад, целый день буду распугивать пациентов.  
— Ага, — Гарри слабо улыбнулся, соглашаясь. Потребуется как минимум пара дней, чтобы ушли следы столь бурной ночи. Для работы Джона это было крайне плохо, потому что вряд ли кому-то понравится, если его примет врач с похмельем. — Пора заканчивать пить, — неловко сказал Гарри, прозвучав совсем не так, как хотелось бы. Он собирался немного разрядить обстановку, но голова еще плоховато соображала. — Побочные эффекты меня совсем не радуют.  
— Не думаю, что они вообще хоть кому-нибудь нравятся, — со вздохом согласился Джон и сделал глоток, откинувшись на спинку стула. — Наверно, мне тоже стоит перестать пить.  
— Почему бы и нет?  
— Может, так и сделаю, — язвительно протянул Джон. Покачав головой, он отвернулся.  
Какое-то время они пили чай в тишине, размышляя. Ну, Гарри так точно думал обо всем произошедшем. Он начал ходить в пабы, чтобы почувствовать себя человеком. Сейчас же… у него появился друг в лице Молли. Возможно, к ним стоило отнести и Джона. Гарри больше не нужно было бросаться в толпу незнакомцев, чтобы почувствовать себя живым.  
Так что оставалось только одиночество, наличие которого Гарри признавал неохотно, и то не всегда. Большую часть своей жизни, если не всю, он всегда был с кем-то. Сначала были Дурсли, хоть их и нельзя было назвать хорошей компанией, потом студенты Хогвартса, после которого к нему на Площадь Гриммо переехали Рон с Гермионой. И так они жили довольно долгое время, пока все не покатилось к чертям. А сейчас его утро начиналось в одиночестве: просыпался, ел… и все время один. Как же он это ненавидел.  
— Похоже, что и мне собака не помешает, —пробормотал Гарри больше даже для Скользкого Ублюдка, чем для себя.  
Джон вздрогнул.  
— Что? — растерянно переспросил он.  
— А, ну… Одному моему приятелю нужна собака, — Гарри пожал плечами. — Я тут подумал, что и сам бы не отказался от компаньона. Я никогда… — он нахмурился. Да, у него была Хедвиг, но после нее Гарри долгое время не позволял себе завести нового питомца. Это казалось ему предательством. Сова была его семьей, и он не мог просто так взять и заменить часть себя. Но это было уже так давно, что чувство вины давно ушло. И чем дольше он думал о Хедвиг, Хагриде и Клыке, Сириусе и Бродяге, тем его уверенность крепла. — Я бы хотел собаку.  
— Это очень неожиданно, — сказал Джон, не став спорить. Он задумчиво оглядывался по сторонам, и Гарри мог поклясться, что слышал скрип шестеренок в его голове. — У меня была одна в детстве, — пробормотал Джон. — Вернувшись из армии, я подумал, что мог бы завести собаку еще раз, но повстречал Шерлока, а тот их не очень-то любил. Да и никто бы в здравом уме не доверил бы ему собаку. Но сейчас… почему бы и нет…  
Гарри лукаво улыбнулся, допив чай.  
— Знаешь, что? А поехали-ка в приют для животных. Прямо сейчас.  
— Шутишь что ли? — простонал Джон.  
— Неа. Я собираюсь взять собаку, а ты идешь в качестве моей эмоциональной поддержки, — Гарри кивнул сам себе и расправил спину. — Так, сначала мне нужно воспользоваться твоей ванной — похоже, что у меня на волосах пиво.  
Джон скептически хмыкнул, но все-таки явно задумался о чем-то, когда Гарри пошел в ванную отмываться. Вернувшись обратно чистым и посвежевшим в магически отстиранной одежде, Поттер застал Джона в гостиной с ноутбуком на коленях. Бросив взгляд на экран, он увидел, что тот искал на карте ближайшие приюты для животных.  
Спустя десять минут они покинули квартиру. Гарри чувствовал странную смесь из удовлетворения и удивления от того, что Джону, похоже, стало немного лучше от простого решения посетить приют. Он даже ходил резвее. Скользкий Ублюдок был на сто процентов прав — он прекрасно знал, что нужно предлагать. Гарри поспешил за удивительно быстрым Джоном к кэбу.  
Приют оказался очень милым местом. И стоило Гарри накинуть на них с Джоном пару чар, чтобы скрыть последствия вчерашнего, как к ним сразу же подошла работница центра, желая показать имеющихся подопечных. Их сначала приняли за пару, которая искала вместе собаку. И когда их спросили, какой у них дом, то Джону пришлось давить смешки, которые рвались наружу.  
— Эм, мы не вместе. Мы ищем разных собак в наши _разные_ квартиры, — сказал Гарри, потому что от Ватсона явно не стоило ждать сейчас пояснений.  
— А, хорошо, — смущенно пролепетала девушка и бросила взгляд на Джона, который уже готов был взорваться от смеха, но все еще сдерживался.  
— Люди думали то же самое о нас с Шерлоком, — начал Ватсон, все еще улыбаясь как идиот. — Я всегда был уверен, что это было из-за _него_ , потому что что-то в нем такое было, то, как он двигался, как говорил. Видимо, нет, — Джон опять хмыкнул. — Я для тебя выгляжу как гей, Гарри?  
— Вот прямо сейчас ты ведешь себя очень по-гейски, — ухмыльнулся Поттер.  
В приюте было около тридцать замечательных собак. Некоторые сидели в просторных клетках, другие бегали на заднем дворе, вполне довольные жизнью. У некоторых маленьких симпатяг на клетках висела табличка _Зарезервировано_. Проходя мимо них, девушка рассказывала, как выбирали ту или иную собаку, и что теперь работникам осталось лишь проверить условия будущих новых домов, чтобы убедиться, что собаки попадут в хорошие руки. Такова были политика приюта, которой неукоснительно следовали все без исключения.  
Ни одна из собак пока Гарри не зацепила. На маленьких он не обращал внимание: уж больно они много лаяли и были слишком активные. А ему нужна была тихая собака. Во-первых, потому что сам любил посидеть в тишине, а во-вторых, его клиентам нужна была спокойная атмосфера, когда они приходили на сеанс. В новой подходящей квартире желающих значительно прибавилось. Собака средних размеров ему бы тоже вряд ли подошла, потому что в большинстве своем они были чрезмерно энергичны. Джон заинтересовался лениво лежащим бульдогом, который развалился по середине клетки. А вот Гарри эта порода совсем не импонировала, и дело было вовсе не во внешности. Воспоминания детства все еще давали о себе знать.  
В итоге девушка повела их в самый конец помещения, где были самые большие клетки и, соответственно, большие собаки. Практически никто из них не был зарезервирован, и это было вполне понятно. Большие, энергичные и даже немного устрашающего вида — таким было сложно найти новых хозяев еще и потому, что, по словам девушки, у больших пород зачастую был небольшой срок жизни. Гарри едва ее слушал, уже уверенный, что вряд ли найдет себе здесь подходящую собаку, когда его взгляд зацепился за самую большую клетку из всех, в которой было две действительно гигантских собаки.  
Они подошли ближе к клетке, в углу которой, перепутав конечности, лежали, храпя, две собаки разных пород. Точнее, храпела серая, а вот черная приоткрыла один глаз, стоило Гарри шагнуть еще ближе. И теперь она внимательно следила за ним и работницей приюта.  
— Они принадлежали пожилому мужчине, который умер пару недель назад. Никто из его родственников не смог забрать собак, поэтому их принесли сюда, — девушка присела на корточки перед дверью клетки. — Они уже оба немолоды: ирландскому волкодаву почти шесть, а немецкому догу — четыре. Поэтому они мало кому интересны. Да вдобавок мы вряд ли согласимся отдать их по отдельности, потому что большую часть жизни они провели вместе. Если их скоро не заберут, то их… ну…  
— Хм, — задумчиво протянул Гарри, прислонившись к клетке плечом. Они выглядели… немного _не так_. У Сириуса в его анимагической форме была довольно длинная шерсть, а у дога она была короткой. А Ремус вообще не был похож на собаку — скорее, на какое-то сочетание волка и человека. Но тем не менее, они так поразительно напоминали Гарри о его прошлом — крестном и учителе. — Как их зовут?  
— Немецкого дога — Декстер, ирландского волкодава — Горацио, — улыбнулась девушка.  
Гарри обернулся, услышав сзади шаги. К ним подошел Джон с задумчивым выражением на лице.  
— Нашел кого-нибудь интересного? — поинтересовался Поттер, вопросительно вскинув бровь.  
— Бульдога — Глэдстоуна. Думаю, он мне подойдет, — ответил Джон, наткнувшись взглядом на счастливо улыбающуюся девушку..  
— Это замечательно! — сказала она, поднявшись с корточек. — Просто замечательно. Если пройдете со мной, то мы оформим все нужные бумаги и поставим на Глэдстоуна резерв. Расскажите, где вы живете.  
Когда они отошли, Гарри обернулся на собак и присел перед клеткой на корточки. Они выглядели впечатляюще. Они были действительно _огромные_ , но Гарри всегда испытывал особую нежность именно к большим собакам. У этих двух был явно спокойный характер, но, возможно, это было из-за возраста.  
— Здравствуйте, мальчики, — поздоровался Гарри. Дог навострил уши. — Как вы тут?  
Декстер выжидательно замахал хвостом, а Горацио поднял голову, моргнув.  
Гарри улыбнулся. Он тоже никогда не любил клетки.


	6. Chapter 6

Гарри впервые вывел Декстера и Горацио на прогулку, только-только начав привыкать к двум смиренным гигантам, которые неторопливо трусили рядом, когда Скользкий Ублюдок опять дал о себе знать. Прошло уже почти две недели с того раза, когда они столкнулись у Гарри дома, поэтому Поттер ожидал его появления в ближайшее время, но уж точно никак не хотел столкнуться с ним прямо у ближайшей остановки. Черная машина подъехала совсем близко, и из нее плавно и изящно шагнул Ублюдок, держа у руке извечный зонт так, будто это была какая-то трость или даже меч.  
Всколыхнувшаяся было досада из-за прерванной прогулки — _первой_ прогулки с его новыми друзьями — тотчас померкла, едва Гарри взглянул на Ублюдка. Он улыбался своей обычной и даже слегка самодовольной улыбкой, которая, однако, не коснулась глаз. В этом не было ничего особенного, конечно, потому что большую часть времени Ублюдок цеплял на лицо типичную рабочую улыбку, но в этот раз все было по-другому. Глаза мужчины были другими — обеспокоенными и уставшими. Как и сам он в целом.  
— Ты когда спал в последний раз? — слова вдруг сами скользнули у Гарри с языка, но он даже не подумал замять вопрос или смутиться.   
Каждый раз до этого Ублюдок всегда выглядел идеально, он буквально дышал здоровьем. И слегка излишний вес никак этому не мешал. Элегантный, уверенный в собственном превосходстве и полностью довольный жизнью, да просто _шикарный_. А сейчас… было что-то _нереальное_ в том, каким он был сейчас… практически изможденным.  
Улыбка Ублюдка стала чуточку шире, живее, обычная маска поплыла.   
— Пару дней назад, — как ни в чем ни бывало ответил он. Закрыв дверь машины, Ублюдок облокотился на зонт. — Я нуждаюсь в ваших услугах немедленно, мистер Поттер. Вы будете достойно вознаграждены за это.  
— Как и всегда, — Гарри почему-то смутился. Каждый раз, когда на горизонте появлялся Скользкий Ублюдок, ему на счет практически моментально переводилась четырехзначная сумма. И эта было не _достойное вознаграждение_? А что тогда? — Что же, я к вашим услугам, — наконец-то сказал Гарри, рассеянно потрепав Декстера по боку, когда дог слабо заскулил и потянул хозяина дальше по улице, горя желанием продолжить прогулку. — Вы хотите, чтобы я… — он запнулся. Они ни за что не поместятся вдвоем с собаками на заднем сиденье машины.  
Ублюдок обернулся и кивнул черному фургону с тонированными стеклами, что стоял чуть позади, ожидая.  
— Я взял на себя смелось немного подготовиться. Забирайтесь, — Ублюдок указал зонтом на этот самый фургон.  
— Хорошо, — раздраженно пробормотал Гарри. Ну разумеется, стоило догадаться. Предусмотрительный гад.  
Гарри не стал заморачиваться лишними вопросами и спорить, а молча повел собак в сторону фургона. Из ниоткуда появился мужчина в черном костюме и открыл задние двери, за которыми оказались две большие переноски. К счастью, ни Декстер, ни Горацио не стали сопротивляться и без проблем забрались внутрь, как только Гарри их чуть подтолкнул в нужном направлении. Сам он устроился на заднем сидении машины. Едва он успел застегнуть ремень, как они тронулись.  
Им потребовалось около получаса, чтобы добраться до места. И это была не квартира Гарри или какой-нибудь заброшенный промышленный склад, которые предпочитал Ублюдок. Вместо этого, покинув оживленную часть города, машина въехала в малонаселенный район с симпатичными коттеджами и ухоженными садами. Любопытство Гарри лишь росло, когда мимо стали проплывать действительные роскошные поместья. Фургон остановился у кованых ворот, а затем проскользнул на территорию, окруженную старыми величественными дубами. Кажется, у Гарри даже закружилась голова немного.  
Это было что-то новенькое. Да, ему нравился сложившийся комфорт и некая предсказуемость, но он только сейчас осознал, как же на самом деле соскучился по чувству удивления, тревоги и любопытства и даже приятной безуминки от предвкушения чего-то. Он уже и не помнил, когда в последний раз он с таким нетерпением ждал неизвестности.  
Дом, у которого остановился фургон, наверняка не был самым большим или самым красивым из увиденных Гарри ранее. Но тем не менее. Лозы декоративного винограда оплетали оба этажа поместья, с обоих сторон от главного входа возвышались старые статуи, немного задетые погодой. Завершал картину своеобразный фонтан: в меру современный и экстравагантный одновременно.  
— Это место принадлежит вам, — уверенно предположил Гарри, когда Ублюдок вышел перед ним, сразу же открыв зонт, чтобы защититься от брызг фонтана.  
— Я бы так не сказал, но у меня есть законно полученный ключ и разрешение использовать поместье в собственных нуждах, — улыбка опять застыла только в глазах. Водитель уже успел выпустить собак из кузова фургона и передать поводки Гарри. — Прошу, — сказал Ублюдок, не обратив внимание на Декстера, который буквально уткнулся мордой ему в туфли, обнюхивая землю вокруг. — Пройдемте внутрь.  
— После вас, — предложил Гарри.  
Они поднялись по мраморной лестнице и прошли сквозь двойные двери прямо в большой холл. Гарри думал увидеть толпу слуг, ожидающих прихода Ублюдка, но внутри оказалось пусто. Лишь проскочило гулкое эхо, когда Ублюдок повернулся обратно к двери и плотно ее закрыл, твердой рукой повернув все три замка.  
Прежде чем в голове у Гарри успел сформироваться вопрос вроде _Зачем три замка для дома, у которого девятифутовый забор наверняка находится под напряжением и на котором установлены пулеметы_ , Скользкий Ублюдок повернулся и молча указал следовать за ним. Наверх по лестнице по левую руку от входа, через покрытый мягким ковром коридор прямо в огромную комнату, которую с большой натяжкой можно было назвать _гостиной_. Но, видимо, так оно действительно и было, если брать во внимание довольно уютные даже на вид диванчики.  
— Прошу меня извинить — к сожалению, не могу вам предложить прохладительных напитков, — Ублюдок подошел к самому большому дивану, невозмутимо и явно привычно расположившись прямо по центру. — Сказать по правде, этот дом используется слишком редко, чтобы держать тут штат персонала. Тут есть только управляющий и экономка. Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь.  
Гарри медленно кивнул и отстегнул поводки собак, позволив им спокойно обследовать помещение. Даже если Ублюдку и не понравилась такая вольность, вида он не подал и лишь удовлетворенно кивнул, когда Гарри устроился в кресле напротив.  
— Итак, — начал Поттер, вскинув бровь. — Что вы задумали?  
Ублюдок всего на мгновение скривился, достав из внутреннего кармана пиджака конверт.  
— В моих руках находится сложная и крайне деликатная задача, которая оказалась весьма проблемной. Я отвечаю за сбор, хранение и, разумеется, передачу определенным людям определенную… информацию, которой никто другой распоряжаться не может. И проблема состоит в том, что все агенты, которые были для меня весьма полезны в свое время, за последние две недели заимели прискорбную привычку умирать.  
— Хм, — Гарри откинулся на спинку кресла. Он скользнул взглядом по Горацио, который с любопытством обнюхивал ножки громадного рояля, стоявшего у большого арочного окна. — И вы хотите их призвать, чтобы я узнал, кто их убил?  
— Помимо всего прочего — да, — согласился Ублюдок, нахмурившись на Декстера, которого привлекли его туфли. — Но в основном я обеспокоен тем, что именно они могли передать своим убийцам перед смертью. Большинство из них… подверглись жестоким пыткам.  
— Понятно. Почему вы обратились ко мне только сейчас, если это длится уже две недели? — спросил Гарри.  
— Было несколько дел, которые требовали безотлагательного решения, и также стоило принять во внимание другие факты. Кроме того, некоторую информацию о своей деятельности я не могу так легко разглашать, даже медиуму, несмотря на наши с вами доверительные отношения, — Ублюдок вздохнул. — Проблема состоит в том, что нужные мне сведения являются не только национальным секретом, но и подвергают вовлеченных в это лиц смертельной опасности. Тысячи людей готовы продать собственную душу, бессмертную или нет, лишь бы узнать хоть часть этих данных.  
Гарри медленно кивнул, облокотившись щекой о ладонь, и пристально посмотрел на собеседника. Что же, видимо, именно этим можно было объяснить настолько усталый вид Ублюдка — он явно не спал пару ночей, пожертвовав драгоценным временем ради сбора сведений.  
— Хорошо, — Гарри потянулся, чтобы взять конверт. — Пожалуй, стоит начать.  
— Однозначно. Но не прямо сейчас, — Ублюдок твердо посмотрел в ответ. — Боюсь, что сперва мне нужно будет получить от вас соглашение о неразглашении. Все-таки информация, которую вы узнаете, секретная.  
Гарри хватило взгляда на настороженное и сосредоточенное лицо Ублюдка, чтобы понять, что тот явно говорил не о каком-то словесном обещании или подписи бумажек о конфиденциальности или о чем-то подобном. Точно нет. Он говорил о _клятве_ , о магической, обязывающей. Опять откинувшись на спинку кресла и скрестив руки на груди, Гарри уставился на мужчину. Как он вообще узнал?  
— Ну же, — сказал Ублюдок, опять улыбнувшись. Но больно улыбка вышла предостерегающая. — Когда люди что-то говорят, то всегда рассказывают куда больше, чем им кажется, — о своих способностях и недостатках, об ограничениях. Я, разумеется, не могу быть уверенным в деталях, однако однозначно скажу, что вы способны дать совершенно иную клятву, чем остальные люди. У ваших клятв явно будет сверхъестественное значение. Это стало очевидным, когда вы сказали тогда, что не будете мне клясться.  
Гарри фыркнул. Разумеется. Во время того… происшествия он наговорил лишнего, но какой уже был смысл особо следить за словами, когда Ублюдок увидел и узнал так много. В голове у Гарри на мгновение промелькнула мысль, а стоит ли ему попытаться все-таки отказаться, вернувшись к своей обычной жизни. Наверно, нет. Скользкий Ублюдок знал о нем слишком много. Не все, конечно. Но все остальное, в принципе, было почти то же самое.  
Как бы то ни было, Гарри не смог бы дать Непреложный Обет, для которого нужен был кто-то третий. Нельзя быть свидетелем самому себе. Он мог легко поклясться магией, но очень не хотел. Было так много различных вариантов и возможностей обойти подобную вербальную клятву, сломать ее. Да это было почти то же самое, что и простое обещание. Не говоря уже о том, что пришлось бы произносить вслух слово «магия». Лучше он останется для Скользкого Ублюдка простым _медиумом_ , чем вдруг станет волшебником. Экстрасенсорные способности можно было еще хотя как-то объяснить с научной точки зрения. А вот магию…   
— А если я откажусь? — спросил Гарри больше из любопытства, чем действительно этого хотел.  
Как бы странно это были ни осознавать, он научился доверять своему странному работодателю. Он был просто ублюдком, но точно не плохим. Гарри не был идиотом — он прекрасно понимал, какая власть и ресурсы были в руках этого человека, какой силой он управлял. У Скользкого Ублюдка было больше силы, чем Волдеморт мог лишь мечтать. Если бы Ублюдок захотел, то уже давно бы расчленил и клонировал Гарри. Но он не захотел.  
Скользкий Ублюдок недоуменно вскинул бровь и посмотрел на него таким взглядом, каким смотрят на детей, когда они задают вопрос, уже зная на него ответ. Гарри едва смог подавить ухмылку.  
— Так, хорошо. Что конкретно должно быть в клятве? — уточнил Гарри, нетерпеливо постукивая конвертом по колену.  
— Вы сохраните в секрете все, что узнаете сегодня. Обсуждать информацию можно будет только со мной и с моего разрешения, — непререкаемо ответил Ублюдок. Ничего особенного, но за простыми словами стояла твердая уверенность в конкретном желании. Гарри и не сомневался в подобной формулировке, но все-таки стоило удостовериться. — Сможете организовать?  
— Смогу, — Гарри задумчиво кивнул, рассеянно потерев тыльную сторону правой ладони. Самым простым способом было бы написать клятву, хоть это был тоже весьма _волшебно_. Но все-таки лучше, чем сказать во всеуслышание _Я клянусь своей магией…_ и так далее в том же духе. — У вас есть бумага?  
— Бумага? — удивленно переспросил Ублюдок, будто слышал это слово впервые.  
— Да, бумага. На ней еще обычно пишут. Я могу использовать эту, — Гарри повертел у руках конверт, — но не думаю, что вы захотите видеть кровь на записях.  
— Кровь? — все еще удивленно уточнил Ублюдок, подойдя к ближайшему шкафу. — Вы хотите сказать, что подписываете свои договоры кровью?  
— Только юридические, — хмыкнул Гарри, пока отложив конверт в сторону и взглянув на свои руки. С ножом было бы проще, но, увы, чего нет, того нет. Спрашивать у Ублюдка он тоже не стал. — Спасибо, — сказал он, взяв три протянутых листа гладкой дорогой бумаги. Бегло их изучив, Гарри принял решение. Он положил два листа на стол, а третьим сделал быстрый надрез.  
Брови Ублюдка удивленно поползли вверх, когда он наклонился чуть вперед, наблюдая, как Гарри собирает кровь из порезанного пальца в ладонь.  
— Сможете сказать, где мы? — Гарри услышал, как на фоне тихо заскулил Горацио. Декстер, явно встревоженный, быстро подполз ближе, уткнувшись носом в колени хозяина.  
— Я полагаю, вам лучше не знать наше точное местонахождение.  
— Если хотите получить клятву, то лучше бы мне знать, — Гарри взглянул на Ублюдка. — Мне не нужен адрес — имени дома будет вполне достаточно. То, как его называют. Как _вы_ его называете.  
Какое-то мгновение Ублюдок пристально его разглядывал, а потом откинулся на спинку дивана. Теперь он смотрел на Гарри будто свысока.  
— Что значит шрам на вашей руке? Это клятва?  
— Нет. Это напоминание о пытке одного из учителей, — ответил Поттер. — Но она выбрала неправильные слова. _Я не должен лгать_ — это инструкция, а не правило. Если бы было _Я не могу лгать_ или _Я не буду лгать_ , то тогда действительно не смог бы.  
— Хм, — протянул Ублюдок, скрестив руки. — Мы в родовом поместье семьи Холмс.  
Гарри лишь удивленно посмотрел в ответ, но промолчал, переключив внимание на бумагу. Клятва была написана быстро и просто, правда, текст был кое-где слегка заляпан красными пятнами, да и некоторые буквы были чрезмерно большими. _Независимо от того, что я узнаю в родовом поместье семьи Холмс, я не буду раскрывать это ни при каких обстоятельствах, кроме случаев, когда человек, который был со мной, когда я получил информацию, разрешит это. Гарри Поттер._ Стоило Гарри поставить подпись, он почувствовал, как клятва окутала его.  
Он мягко выдохнул на исписанный лист. Кровавые слова задрожали под пальцами и вожглись прямо в бумагу.   
— Пока этот лист остается неповрежденным, я не смогу ни с кем обсуждать то, что узнаю сегодня. Только с вами и с вашего разрешения, — Гарри протянул клятву.  
Ублюдок аккуратно взял лист и поднес ближе к лицу, чтобы внимательнее рассмотреть почерневшие, немного испачканные слова.  
— Потрясающе, — едва слышно пробормотал он.  
— Простите за беспорядок, — Гарри облизал ладонь и засунул окровавленный палец в рот. — Я бы использовал перьевую ручку, но под рукой не оказалось, — промямлил он.  
— Хм. Это было обязательно? — спросил Ублюдок.  
Горацио подошел к хозяину, присоединившись к Декстеру, который уже успел положить подбородок Гарри на колени, сидя рядом.  
— Я точно под клятвой, — Гарри пожал плечами, чистой рукой потрепав Декстера по голове и шее, а потом почесав Горацио за ухом. — Довольны?  
— Вполне. Больше очарован, если честно, — Ублюдок посмотрел на него поверх листа. — Вы полны сюрпризов, мистер Поттер.  
— А вы уже валитесь с ног, — хмыкнул Поттер. Даже его демонстрация оккультизма не смогла ничего сделать с усталостью на лице Ублюдка. — Может, начнем уже? — он взял конверт.  
— Да… да, пожалуй, — Ублюдок бережно положил лист на кофейный столик и откинулся обратно на диван. Хоть он и расслабился, взгляд то и дело метался с клятвы на Гарри, а затем на его правую руку. — Давайте начнем.  
— Ага, — согласился Гарри, уже догадываясь, что столь повышенное к себе внимание со стороны Ублюдка точно вернется, когда он увидит его в следующий раз… ну и пусть. Еще разок погладив Горацио по голове, он вскрыл конверт и достал копию водительского удостоверения. Пришло время для призыва.  
Было уже сильно за полночь, когда они, прервавшись всего несколько раз, наконец-то закончили эти долгие утомительные допросы призраков, которые с удовольствием бы лучше забыли свои ошибки и двинулись дальше. Не все они были людьми Ублюдка — некоторые точно были врагами, если судить по реакции; кто-то ублюдка не знал вовсе. Но все они однозначно были чем-то связаны. Будь у Гарри желание, он бы точно заподозрил их всех в членстве в какой-нибудь _тайной организации_.  
Но он не позволил себе задумываться по этому поводу. Плохая это была привычка — переводить свои мысли в любопытство, а потом и вовсе в действия. Вспомнить хотя бы Драко Малфоя или вот Шерлока Холмса-старшего. А уж взгляд, которым на него периодически смотрел Ублюдок, говорил яснее ясного — не вздумай совать во все это свой нос. Стоит отметить, что все казалось таким долгим вовсе не из-за бесконечных призывов. Это просто в принципе _был_ действительно очень долгий процесс. Более девяти часов непрерывного общения с призраками, с минутными перерывами, чтобы перевести дыхание от допросов. Не говоря уже об _отсутствии_ еды.  
Да, работа медиума еще никогда так не выматывала.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Ублюдок сам себе, что-то быстро набирая в телефоне. — Очень хорошо.  
Гарри никак не ответил. Молча отложив очередные права, он тяжело встал. Он совсем не привык сидеть так долго без движения, поэтому девять часов, проведенных на одном месте, порядком подкосили его. А еще дикий голод. Но если посмотреть на Ублюдка, который с трудом держал глаза открытыми, то Гарри был еще ничего.  
— Ну что, мы закончили? — с надеждой спросил Поттер, бросив взгляд на собак. Он выкроил время, чтобы вывести Декстера и Горацио на улицу, да и люди Ублюдка были весьма любезны, принеся им еду. Но собаки все равно выглядели невероятно усталыми о этого дня, как и он сам. Они лежали под роялем, свернувшись в один большой клубок, и тихо поскуливали.  
— Более-менее. Однако меня, к сожалению, теперь ждет очередная бессонная ночь, — Ублюдок тяжело вздохнул, убрав телефон в сторону и потерев ладонью глаза. — Я вам обязан, мистер Поттер. Можете не сомневаться, ваше вознаграждение будет более чем щедрым.  
— И не собирался, — согласился Гарри.  
Засунув руку в карман, он сразу же нащупал Кольцо. Оно было все еще теплым и даже немного липким из-за пребывания на его пальце в течение стольких часов. Гарри совершенно не заботило это вознаграждение. У него сейчас было все в порядке, с лихвой — нынешние клиенты платили очень даже неплохо, а работа консультантом для Скотланд-Ярда тоже давала не шуточную надбавку. Так что Гарри помогал Ублюдку не потому, что ему нужны были деньги, а потому что он этого хотел.  
Ублюдок улыбнулся. Оперевшись на зонтик, он тяжело встал с дивана.   
— Мои люди доставят вас и ваших питомцев домой. Уверен, сейчас вы больше всего хотите наконец-то избавиться от меня.  
— Хм, — Гарри безразлично пожал плечами. Несмотря на проделанную работу, мертвых людей, на всю эту секретность и нахождение в закрытом помещении на протяжении девяти часов… он был не против. — Жду не дождусь, когда увижу свою кровать, — озвучил он свои мысли и сразу же нахмурился, окинув Ублюдка взглядом: — Чего и вам желаю.  
— О, не искушайте меня. Последнюю неделю меня преследует мысль о теплом обеде, бокале вина и двенадцатичасовом непрерывном сне. Вот только времени на отдых у меня сейчас однозначно нет, — чуть ли не простонал Ублюдок. Встряхнув головой, он собрал бумаги с кофейного столика, прихватив и лист с клятвой. — Пойдемте, — он повернулся к выходу из комнаты. — Чем раньше мы выйдем, тем быстрее вы окажетесь дома.  
— Верно.  
Не стоило вмешиваться не в свое дело. Взяв поводки, он позвал собак. Декстер моментально вскочил, а вот Горацио с большим трудом встал на лапы, тяжело вздыхая и смотря на Гарри обиженным взглядом. Похоже, что он уже видел десятый сон, найдя ночлег под роялем.  
— Если позволите, я бы хотел узнать, почему вы выбрали таких больших животных? Признаю, они замечательные, но не очень подходят к размеру квартиры, в которой вы живете, — невзначай поинтересовался Ублюдок.  
Гарри застегнул поводки, извиняюще погладив Горацио и ласково потрепав Декстера. Они были удивительно спокойны все девять часов своего пребывания в доме. Они, конечно, не могли видеть мертвых, как и Ублюдок, но все-таки.  
— Мне показалось правильным взять их тогда, — ответил Гарри. — Почему вы решили провести марафон оккультных допросов именно в родовом поместье _Холмсов_? — задал он встречный вопрос. — Это та же самая семья, к которой принадлежит _Шерлок_ Холмс, верно?  
— Это поместье очень удобно. Я могу быть абсолютно уверен, что здесь отсутствуют всякие средства современного видеонаблюдения, — Ублюдок в последний раз осмотрел комнату, прежде чем пройти с Гарри к выходу.  
— И у вас есть сюда доступ, потому что вы куратор Холмса? — любопытно поинтересовался Гарри. — Или как они там называют того, кто стоит за секретным агентом?  
Ублюдок удивленно посмотрел в ответ, но промолчал. Он провел Гарри по коридору, вниз по лестнице и обратно в холл, выйдя вместе с ним наружу.  
— Здесь наши пути расходятся, — сказал он, подойдя к своей машине и указав Гарри на фургон, что привез его сюда. — Надеюсь, этот день не доставил вам особых неудобств.  
— Неудобств? И с каких это пор тебе не все равно? Надо же, да ты действительно перетрудился, — Гарри рассмеялся, не в силах сдержать себя. Его заверили целых два раза, что все будет компенсировано, а теперь вдруг извинения? Мерлин. — Закончи свои дела и поспи хоть немного, Ублюдок. Ты начинаешь меня серьезно беспокоить.  
— Я попытаюсь, будьте уверены, — очередной тяжелый вздох. — Доброй ночи, мистер Поттер.  
— Ночи, Ублюдок. Удачной охоты.  
* * *  
Когда Гарри проверил свой банковский счет в следующий раз, то полученное вознаграждение за оккультный марафон его даже немного испугало. Откуда поступали эти деньги? С личного аккаунта Ублюдка или откуда-то еще? Или в национальном бюджете была статья расходов на медиумов? Рассуждать на эту тему дальше Гарри не решился — так было намного проще и однозначно безопаснее.  
Вместо этого он перекинул все свое внимание на Декстера и Горацио, к которым уже начал привыкать потихоньку, начал привыкать жить с кем-то. Слава богу, собаки были невероятно дружелюбны. Непонятно почему, но они моментально его полюбили. То ли из-за того, что он спас их из приюта, то ли потому что он часами с ними гулял. Да и не важно. Он все равно был им очень благодарен. Они были отлично выдрессированы, вели себя всегда прекрасно и, как оказалось, помогли Гарри в работе.  
Было что-то в том, как Декстер проникновенно смотрел на клиента, положив морду ему на колени, был просто очаровательным, каким может быть только собака. Он успокаивал клиентов так, как Гарри однозначно не мог. Горацио не шел сразу дружиться с людьми, как Декстер. Он предпочитал лежать рядом с диваном, но при этом излучал такое спокойствие и умиротворение, которое бывает только у старых собак, будто в целом мире вообще не было проблем, о которых стоило беспокоиться.  
А еще обе собаки прекрасно улавливали чувство беспокойства, исходившее от людей. Гарри подозревал, что это было связано со старым хозяином, который их вырастил.  
— Как-то так, — сказала Дженис Альбертон, рассеяно почесывая Декстера по шее и одновременно гладя Горацио другой рукой. Когда она только пришла, то была очень нервной и дерганой, не совсем понимая зачем она вообще здесь окзалась. А сейчас Гарри изумленно наблюдал, как она расслабленно сидела в кресле. — Моя мать умерла две недели назад — сердечный приступ. Все случилось так внезапно. У нее ведь вообще не было проблем с сердцем, поэтому никто не ожидал подобного. И вот в один день ее просто… не стало.  
— Иногда так случается, — Гарри медленно кивнул. В глазах мисс Альбертон была грусть и тоска. Обычно в таком состоянии клиенты начинали плакать, особенно часто это происходило именно перед предстоящим призывом. Но сидящая перед ним женщина улыбалась, смотря на Горацио. Это было что-то поразительное. — Так вы хотите, чтобы я поговорил с вашей матерью?  
— Да. Эм… Есть вещи, о которых мы так и не договорили.  
Оказалось, что все было немного серьезнее. У миссис Рейчел Альбертон было завещание. Но уже будучи в почтенном возрасте, она немного тронулась умом. Да так, что никто из ее семи детей не знал, где лежит это самое завещание, или как найти юриста, кто мог его хранить. Между детьми завязался нешуточный спор, потому что их мать была весьма богатой женщиной. Но самой мисс Альбертон было абсолютно все равно — у нее была более чем успешная карьера. Но вот смотреть на ругающихся из-за наследства родственников ей было невыносимо. Она хотела найти завещание, чтобы все успели успокоиться до похорон.  
Вся история в целом была очень эмоциональной и наполнена беспокойством, но даже когда Гарри призвал миссис Рейчел Альбертон, которая оказалось довольно неприятной женщиной и едва ли сказала пару добрых слов о своих детях, ее дочь все равно не проронила ни слезинки. Гарри был абсолютно уверен, что Дженис Альбертон была чувствительным человеком, быстро расстраивалась. Но даже когда он повторил ей довольно-таки резкие слова ее матери, то все, что он получил в ответ, это горький взгляд и обиженно нахмуренные брови. Ни слез, ни криков, ни сбившегося дыхания. Уходила она с улыбкой на лице, задержавшись на минутку, чтобы погладить собак и еще раз поблагодарить Гарри.  
— Ну… все прошло гладко, — Гарри посмотрел на собак, которые явно от него чего-то ждали. Декстер нетерпеливо вилял хвостом, а Горацио зевал, потягиваясь.  
— Может, их тренировали на служебных собак? Чему их там только не учат, — предположил Джон позже тем же днем. Глэдстоун счастливо бежал рядом, идеально подстроившись под темп шагов Ватсона. — Еще когда я… Когда меня комиссовали со службы, мой психотерапевт посоветовал мне завести собаку, предназначенную для людей с психическими расстройствами. У меня… эм, — Джон замялся. — Она думала, это мне поможет. Если бы я не встретил Шерлока, то завел бы собаку.   
— Собака по психиатрической помощи? — немного сбитый с толку переспросил Гарри? Собака-психиатр. Кто бы мог подумать? — Зачем твоему психотерапевту предлагать подобное, а не обычную собаку? В этом был бы смысл, если… — Гарри кивнул на трость Джона.  
К его огромному удивлению, Ватсон немного самоуничижительно фыркнул:  
— Никто тебе не сказал? С моей ногой все _в порядке_. Это психосоматика — проблема идет из головы. Последствие ПТСР (п/п: посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство), если верить моего старому психотерапевту, — он опять фыркнул, покачал головой и отвернулся. Какое-то время они шли в молчании. Джон посмотрел на Глэдстоуна, который, высунув наружу язык, искоса поглядывал на него снизу вверх. — Такое ощущение, что Глэдстоун проходил какие-то поведенческие тренировки. Думаю, их проводил приют.  
— Похоже на то. Как я понял, предыдущий владелец моих мальчиков был сильно болен, — пробормотал Гарри. — Но все равно это странно, — у немецких догов и волкодавов была слишком короткая продолжительность жизни, чтобы тренировать их для чего-то подобного. К тому же, _если_ их все-таки тренировали, то почему их не забрали из приюта раньше, чем это сделал Гарри?  
— Они могут быть просто очень умными, — предположил Джон, пожав плечами, когда они подошли к парку.  
— Может быть, — согласился Гарри.  
Практически сразу, как мужчины отпустили собак с поводков, Декстер и Горацио взяли на себя ведущую роль, в то время как Глэдстоун, вполне довольный, медленно семенил следом. Пока собаки убежали обследовать огороженною территорию парка, Гарри и Джон нашли место, с которого было удобно за ними наблюдать.  
— Я хотел тебя поблагодарить, — Джон разорвал тишину. Гарри выжидательно посмотрел в ответ, заставив Ватсона отвернуться, поперхнувшись. — За тот раз.  
— Это когда я тебе отказал или когда вытащил из дома за собакой? — Поттер криво ухмыльнулся.  
— За оба, — признал очевидное Джон, вздохнув. — Прошло уже довольно много времени с последнего раза… хм. Уже очень давно никто не звал меня просто так, чтобы выпить пива. Перестал соглашаться я еще раньше, — Джон дернул плечом, посмотрев куда-то в сторону. — За последние несколько лет я разрушил множество хороших отношений в попытках развить их дальше, будучи пьяным. Так что спасибо, что не позволил мне сделать это еще раз.  
Гарри участливо, хоть и немного снисходительно, улыбнулся. Он знал, почему Джон это делал, потому что поступал поначалу почти так же. В первые дни, недели… он отчаянно пытался заменить то, что потерял. И он почти преуспел, пока его не прижала совесть. Стоило ему это вспомнить, как улыбка разом померкла. Не самый лучший момент в его жизни. Худший, если быть точным.  
— Вы долго были вместе с Холмсом? — спросил Гарри, попытавшись увести себя от неприятных мрачных мыслей.  
Джон слабо вздрогнул, а потом как-то вымученно выдохнул.  
— Мы не были вместе, — сказал он. — Все думали иначе, но… Шерлоку было не до этого. А я… сложно объяснить, — Джон покачал головой. — Шерлок был… у нас были не какие-то романтические или сексуальные отношения. Ничего такого… Это… Я не знаю. Один друг сказал мне, что я скучаю именно по тому родству, что у нас было.  
— Родство, — пробормотал Гарри. Вскинув голову, он посмотрел на небо. Да, это он мог запросто понять. Такое простое слово, а сколько в нем было смысла. Каждый хотел быть понятым и принятым, _дополненным_ другим человеком. Мерлин, как же он скучал по этому. Как же скучал.  
— У меня был такой друг. Двое, вообще-то, — сказал Гарри, прежде чем успел себя остановить. — Мои лучшие друзья — Гермиона и Рон. Мы жили вместе. Они были парой и собирались пожениться. Я никогда не чувствовал себя вместе с ними третьим лишним. Я был кусочком мозаики, мне было комфортно, — Гарри замолк, нахмурившись, а потом посмотрел на Джона: — Как-то так?  
— Ага. Кусочек мозаики, — Ватсон медленно кивнул.  
Опять скривившись, на этот раз из-за тоскливого, почти болезненного тона, которым это было сказано, Гарри отвел взгляд, посмотрев на Горацио и Декстера, которые преследовали бабочек. Раньше он бы переживал за Джона, возможно, был бы чуточку раздражен из-за мнимой смерти Шерлока Холмса. Но сейчас… сейчас Гарри не смог задушить вспыхнувшую искру зависти.   
Шерлок Холмс все-таки был жив, находясь на секретной миссии. Был шанс, что он вернется. И тогда Джон сможет объединиться со своей половиной.  
У Гарри такого шанса не было.  
— Что с ними случилось? — спросил Джон. — С Гермионой и Роном.  
— Мы разделились, — Гарри покачал головой и вдруг вздрогнул от вибрации входящего сообщения. Вытащив телефон и открыв сообщение, он совсем не удивился отправителю.  
 _«Есть ли у вас способ вызвать у человека сон, не прибегая к медицине или телесным повреждениям? Мгновенный эффект предпочтителен»._  
Гарри изумленно вскинул брови, смотря на вопрос, не очень понимая, что он мог на это ответить. Скользкий Ублюдок хотел, чтобы он вырубил каких-то его врагов? Неужели он ничего не понял, когда Гарри рассказал ему о своих силах? Если только… Что же, в этом был смысл. С Гарри случалось подобное — после четырех бессонных ночей подряд он не смог просто лечь и заснуть. Нервы были на пределе как раз из-за отсутствия сна.  
 _«Что не так с таблетками?»_ отписался Гарри, пока Джон деликатно отвернулся, дав ему немного времени, чтобы ответить.  
 _«Я ненавижу лекарства. Они, как правило, пагубно влияют на мои умственные способности. Так вы сможете?»_ ответил Ублюдок. Гарри был совсем не удивлен, что верно угадал, кому именно нужна была «волшебная колыбельная».  
 _«Да. Но есть шанс, что потом разбудить вас смогу только я»._ Послав сообщение, Гарри прикусил ноготь большого пальца. Для этого было несколько заклинаний. Но проблема заключалась в том, что они не всегда срабатывали. Особенно когда создавались Старшей Палочкой, а только она у Гарри и была. Если он вырубит Ублюдка и просто уйдет, то был огромный шанс, что тот проспит до конца своих дней. И никакая медицина и стимуляторы его не разбудят.   
_«Буду ждать в вашей квартире»_ моментально ответил Ублюдок, заставив Гарри дернуться.  
— Что-то серьезное? — спросил Джон. — Клиент?  
— Работодатель. Меня вызывают, —ответил Поттер, засунув телефон обратно в карман. — Прости, придется прервать нашу прогулку.  
— Я и не знал, что у тебя есть работодатель. Был уверен, что ты кто-то вроде фрилансера, — удивленно заметил Джон. — Тогда перенесем нашу собачью встречу на другой день, — сказал он, подозвав Глэдстоуна.  
— Так и сделаем, — Гарри извиняюще улыбнулся. Декстер и Горацио уже были рядом.  
Скользкий Ублюдок, как и обещал, ждал Гарри прямо в его квартире, вольготно устроившись на диване. Поттер еще на подходе к дому заметил рядом машину, за рулем котором сидел мужчина в черном костюме. Привычная картина.  
— Как ты умудряешься попадать внутрь? — спросил Гарри, сначала пропустив в квартиру собак, а потом зашел сам, на ходу снимая куртку. — У тебя ведь нет ключа, да? Так, ты наверняка успел как-то сделать дубликат. Едва ли тебя остановит смена замков?  
— Едва ли, — согласился Ублюдок, криво улыбнувшись. Под его глазами залегли глубокие тени, он был бледным и в целом выглядел болезненно.  
— Ты так и не спал с нашей прошлой встречи? — зачем-то спросил Гарри, уже зная ответ.  
Это было очевидно. Даже собаки это заметили. Декстер немного нервно крутился рядом с диваном, на котором сидел Ублюдок. А Горацио переводил взгляд с Ублюдка на Гарри и обратно, будто подталкивая хозяина к каким-то действиям.  
— Я совершил ошибку, выпив вчера кофе. Заработал бессонницу, — признался мужчина, когда Гарри шагнул ближе. — Это все немного… неловко, — в голосе, правда, этой неловкости не было, только усталость. — Обычно у меня нет никаких проблем со сном. Как раз наоборот, вообще-то.  
— Ну, у каждого из нас есть свой предел, — Гарри подавил желание коснуться его лба, чтобы почувствовать, был ли он таким же липким и холодным, каким выглядел. Он отвел взгляд, чувствуя себя слишком странно. — Подождешь немного? Я только сменю простыни, и сможешь занять мою кровать. Думаю, тебе она нужнее, — сам он без проблем поспит на диване — не в первый раз все-таки.  
— В этом нет необходимости…  
Не желая слушать возражений, Гарри прошел в спальню менять постельное белье, услышав за спиной тяжелый усталый вздох. После он проводил Ублюдка в комнату, игнорируя слабые протесты. Тот едва стоял на ногах, поэтому сил сопротивляться настойчивости Гарри у него уже не осталось.  
— Интересно, вы когда-нибудь задумывались о карьере в медицине? У вас есть все задатки отличной сиделки, — пробормотал Ублюдок, когда Гарри заставил его сесть.  
— Это просто ты себя как ребенок ведешь, — Поттер пожал плечами и, поколебавшись мгновение, опустился на колени, чтобы снять Ублюдку обувь. — Сам уберешь ремень или это сделать мне?  
Мужчина в очередной раз тяжко вздохнул, но все-таки расстегнул ремень.  
— Надеюсь, вы понимаете ту степень доверия, что я возлагаю на вас, — он отложил ремень в сторону. — Разумеется, вы будете вознагражд…  
— Заканчивай уже со своим вознаграждением, или я тебя вырублю, — недовольно перебил Гарри. Все было так необычно и в то же время естественно. Но если сравнивать их обычное взаимодействие, которое заключалось только в призыве мертвых… Как же все это было непонятно. — Во сколько тебя разбудить?  
— Желательно завтра утром, — Ублюдок наконец-то лег. Кажется, кровать ему была маловата, потому что он был несколько выше Гарри. Но похоже, что ему было более чем комфортно, и смотрелся он здесь вполне уместно. — Семь часов вполне подойдет.  
— Без проблем, — Гарри посмотрел на часы. — Но как же сильно у тебя будет болеть голова после четырнадцати часов сна.  
— У меня уже голова болит. Я просто хочу отдохнуть, — ответил Ублюдок, раздраженно скривив губы и посмотрев на Гарри мутным, но все еще уверенным взглядом. — Я не могу на должном уровне выполнять свои обязанности с таким недосыпом. Если вас не затруднит, я буду вам крайне благодарен, если проследите за временем.   
— Хорошо, хорошо, — Гарри фыркнул. Вот этого Ублюдка он знал прекрасно. — Закрой глаза, — стоило мужчине подчиниться, немного обиженно вздохнув, Гарри достал Старшую Палочку.  
Морщины вокруг глаза Ублюдка стали глубже, линия губ затвердела, он, словно натянутая струна, неудобно лежал на кровати. Хватило всего лишь тихого _«Обдормиус»_ , и все вдруг пропало, оставив на кровати полностью расслабленного человека, спящего мертвым сном.  
Убрав Старшую Палочку, Гарри накрыл Ублюдка одеялом. Наверно, ситуация стала выглядеть еще более нелепой, когда он выключил в комнате свет и вернулся в гостиную. _Скользкий Ублюдок_ сейчас спал в его кровати, потому что он без разрешения применил на него заклинание. Было в принципе странно, что в его квартире сейчас находился _кто-то_ другой. Так близко. Так просто.  
Сев на диван вместе с Горацио, который умостился рядом, и Декстером, положившим голову ему на ноги, Гарри откинулся на спинку и серьезно задумался.


	7. Chapter 7

Обычно клиенты звонили Гарри по утрам. Казалось, что они собирались с мыслями, взвешивали все «за» и «против», оставляя на это целый день и ночь, а потом давали о себе знать на следующее утро где-то около десяти часов, готовые предстать перед своим решением и встретиться с последствиями. Когда у кого-то разбито сердце от потери любимого, от утраты ребенка или родителя, когда он ищет хоть какой-то выход из этого загнанного состоянии, из этого отчаяния, ему обычно требуется время на принятие такого непростого решения, как вызов мертвого.   
Но иногда случалось иначе. Кто-то приходил ближе к вечеру, в конце рабочего дня или около того, — все-таки не все жили по одинаковому расписанию. Некоторые размышляли над своими проблемами несколько дней подряд, зависая в пабах, а потом окунались в неизвестность. Гарри вполне приспособился к утренним звонкам, спокойно реагировал на вечерние и даже совсем поздние. Немногие хотели встретиться сразу же после разговора или хотя бы в тот же день, или на неделе. Скользкий Ублюдок в этом плане был неповторим, потому что когда он звонил Гарри, то ждал готовности выполнить работу как можно раньше, чтобы сразу же двигаться дальше.  
Звонки, поступавшие прямо посреди ночи, были редкими. Настолько редкими, что Гарри сталкивался с подобным только два раза, и больше о тех клиентах ничего не слышал. Это если исключить многочисленные звонки шутников, поток которых никогда не кончался. Сами люди, которые звонили ночью, были особенными. Немного более отчаявшиеся, чем остальные, и спешили разобраться в своей проблеме прямо сейчас. Оба клиента не хотели попрощаться с кем-то из умерших, найти потерянное сокровище или что-то подобное. Нет, они искали прощение.  
— Пожалуйста. _Пожалуйста_ , я не могу _спать_ , я не могу… — умолял третий пулоночник, всхлипывая в трубку. — Э-это моя вина, это… мне нужно… я не знаю, что-нибудь. Боже, _пожалуйста_.  
Гарри тяжело вздохнул, откинувшись на спинку дивана. Он в любом случае не собирался спать — присутствие в квартире Скользкого Ублюдка каким-то образом влияло на него, будто он должен был следить, охранять. Давно в нем не просыпалось это чувство — желание защитить кого-то.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Гарри, растрепав волосы. — Вы знаете, куда ехать?  
— Да. Спасибо вам, _спасибо_ , — мужчина опять всхлипнул и повесил трубку.  
Он не сказал ни имени, ни через сколько примерно он будет. Да Гарри, в общем-то, не особо на это рассчитывал. По своему, хоть и небольшому, опыту общения с настолько отчаявшимися людьми, он успел выяснить, что в таком состоянии они часто забывали самые элементарные вещи. В любом случае, спать Гарри все равно не собирался.  
— Идите-ка отдыхать, ребята, — сказал он, когда Декстер заинтересованно приподнял голову, а Горацио приоткрыл глаз, стоило Гарри встать с дивана, — никто никуда не идет.  
Горацио облегченно последовал хозяйскому совету, а вот Декстер все-таки пристроился за Гарри тихой темной тенью, проследовав на кухню. Стоило подготовить для клиента чай.  
 _«Я жду ночного клиента. Не пристрели его, будь так любезна»_ написал Гарри изменяющей имена помощнице Ублюдка, смотря на закипающий чайник. Не нужно было быть особо умным, чтобы знать, что сейчас за домом точно наблюдали. Она, может, даже поставила людей по периметру, развесила добрую дюжину камер, которые передавали картинку прямо на ее мониторы. Было даже вполне вероятно, что на соседних крышах засели снайперы, готовые в любой момент защитить свое начальство от потенциальной угрозы.  
 _«Хорошо, я провожу его наверх»_ ответ пришел практически моментально. Гарри долго смотрел на сообщение, прежде чем смиренно вздохнуть. Ну разумеется — она бы точно не позволила какому-то незнакомцу присутствовать в помещении, в котором в отключке находился Ублюдок.  
Клиенту потребовалось около часа, чтобы добраться до Гарри. Он был довольно потрепанным, с жирными немытыми волосами и бледным лицом, по которому можно было сразу сказать, что спал он не лучше Скользкого Ублюдка. Тихо идущая за ним помощница Ублюдка только добавляла ему переживаний. Гарри предложил ему уже наконец-то присесть, видя, что клиента слегка трясет, а дрожащие пальцы дергают лацканы затертого пальто.  
— П-простите, что позвонил так поздно, но я не мог… Я должен был сделать хоть что-то, — мужчина переводил взгляд с Гарри на неизвестную ему женщину. — Я… я слышал о вас, и я подумал… что вы, возможно, сможете мне помочь, — он затих, бросив неловкий взгляд на женщину, которая, явно сильно скучая, наблюдала за происходящим.  
— Хм, — Гарри замялся, посмотрев на помощницу Ублюдка. — Возможно, будет лучше, если вы подождете на кухне, эм…  
— Аргея, — она вытащила телефон. — Без проблем, — она пошла на кухню, не удостоив его и взглядом.  
Клиент сразу же немного расслабился. Он увидел чашку с чаем, что стояла перед ним на столе, а потом перевел взгляд на Декстера и Горацио, которые настороженно наблюдали со стороны.  
— Все в порядке, — заверил Гарри, передав чашку клиенту, который с трудом мог держать ее дрожащими руками. Он едва не пролил чай на себя. — Не переживайте. Расскажите, что вы хотели?  
— Покоя, — ответил мужчина, быстро сделав первый глоток. Чай его явно не успокоил, но хоть немного расслабил. — Я… Это ведь конфиденциальный разговор, да? — вдруг спросил он.  
— В какой-то мере, — согласился Гарри. Правда, вопрос был спорный. Он сегодня пару раз накладывал Муффлиато, последний — прямо перед приходом клиента. Поэтому был абсолютно уверен, что их не прослушивали. Кроме Аргеи, естественно, которая сидела в соседней комнате и могла слышать каждое слово. — Но если вы совершили преступление…  
— Вы известите полицию? — мужчина вздрогнул. — Но вы разве не должны быть как…  
— Я не священник, — ответил Гарри, слабо улыбнувшись. — Я медиум. И я соблюдаю закон, как и любой другой человек. Если у меня будет доказательство преступления, то я вызову полицию, — Гарри замолчал, серьезно посмотрев на мужчину. На этом вопросе его предыдущий ночной клиент убежал. — Вы совершили преступление?  
Мужчина нервно скривился, посмотрев на чашку.  
— Я не уверен, но… но если это так, то я заслужил наказание, — пробормотал он, а потом сделал глубокий вздох. — Возможно, я кого-то убил.  
— Возможно?  
— Это было… Я был пьян и не знаю, что точно произошло. Я вел машину, и там был… Думаю, я мог… — мужчина замолчал, дыхание перехватило. — Вы ведь мне скажете, да? — в отчаянии прошептал он. — Если я кого-то убил, вы мне скажете?  
Гарри внимательно посмотрел на мужчину. Нет, этот точно не был способен на убийство. Гарри за свою жизнь повидал достаточно убийц, как до попадания сюда, так и после. Благодаря Ублюдку он даже имел честь познакомиться с парочкой профессионалов. Этот мужчина не был одним из них. У него не было духа убийцы, стержня, в его глазах не было голодного огня. И если выяснится, что он кого-то убил… Это однозначно сломает его.  
Если он действительно убил того, на кого наехал по пьяни, то это было его первое и последнее убийство.  
— Да, я скажу вам, — Гарри отставил чашку. В таких обстоятельствах знать имя вызываемого было необязательно — мужчина сам по себе являлся определяющим фактором. — Вы уверены, что готовы к этому? — Гарри хотел убедиться напоследок. — Хочу напомнить, что я вызову полицию, если выяснится, что вы кого-то сбили.  
Мужчина заколебался. В его глазах застыл ужас, а лицо, казалось, побледнело еще сильнее.  
— Да. Пожалуйста, — прошептал он, отведя взгляд. Допив чай одним глотком, от отставил чашку в сторону и покорно опустил голову. — Пожалуйста.  
Гарри кивнул и засунул руку в карман. В подобные моменты он задавался вопросом: какая цель была у него в этом мире? Что он вообще делал со своей жизнью? Каким-то образом в такие ночи он чувствовал себя намного лучше, чем обычно. Будто это была не привычная рутина или работа, которую он делал, потому что в руках оказался нужный инструмент.  
В такие ночи он чувствовал, что это его обязанность.   
* * *  
После того как полиция ушла, забрав клиента, Гарри провел остаток ночи за перечитыванием старых газет. Кажется, при этом за все время он выпил какое-то нездоровое количество чая. Аргея присоединилась к нему в гостиной, заняв диван и не сказав и пары слов, большую часть времени что-то непрестанно печатая в телефоне. Предложенный Гарри чай она все-таки взяла.  
Ровно в семь утра Поттер вернулся в спальню. Ублюдок в течение ночи повернулся на бок и теперь лежал немного свернувшись и положив одну руку под подушку. Во сне он хмурился, но вот болезненные темные круги под глазами немного посветлели.  
Ублюдок, вздрогнув, проснулся. И пока он осознавал себя в пространстве, смотря на стену, Гарри быстренько спрятал Старшую Палочку.  
— Доброе утро, — поприветствовал Поттер, когда Ублюдок посмотрел на него через плечо. — Тебе лучше?  
— Мистер Поттер, — Ублюдок сместился, будто собираясь встать, вдруг замялся, но потом все-таки сел в кровати. — Ну конечно, — он огляделся по сторонам. — Я отказался принимать лекарства, чтобы заснуть, и обратился к вам за оригинальной помощью.  
— Всегда пожалуйста, — хмыкнул Гарри, похлопав Ублюдка по плечу. Его всегда такая аккуратная рубашка сейчас представляла собой печальное зрелище — сбитая, в заминах и заломах. Прическа тоже была в полном беспорядке. Но, вообще-то, ему это все невероятно шло. — Я сделал завтрак. И чай уже ждет.  
— Правда? — Ублюдок не смог скрыть удивление.  
Гарри только фыркнул на это и стащил с Ублюдка одеяло, прежде чем наконец-то оставить его одного, чтобы он мог поправить галстук. Декстер и Горацио просительно подняли морды, стоило Гарри появиться перед ними. Агреи в гостиной уже не наблюдалось. И не удивительно — она явно услышала, что начальник проснулся, и ушла в полной уверенности, что теперь он сможет, если что, защитить себя сам. Ну или позовет на помощь, если уж на то пошло.  
— Здесь кто-то был. Несколько человек, — сразу же заявил Ублюдок, только выйдя из спальни. В одной руке он держал пиджак, а второй пытался расправить складки на рубашке. — У вас… был клиент, после которого подошло еще несколько гостей. Но они пробыли недолго. О, и, конечно, моя ассистентка тут тоже была.  
Во взгляде Гарри читалось искреннее удивление. Он уже привык к тому, что Ублюдок знал много того, о чем ему не говорили, но это все было из-за технологий и шпионов, он получал нужную информацию благодаря шантажу и обычной слежке. Но в этот раз Гарри был уверен, что в квартире не было никакой прослушки или камер, и он не слышал звука входящего сообщения на телефон Ублюдка.  
— Как ты узнал?  
— Вон там чайный набор на нескольких человек, а в воздухе сохранились запахи. Также могу сказать, что вы уже давно проснулись и убрали постельное белье с дивана несколько часов назад, — перечислил Ублюдок и вдруг нахмурился: — Вы вызывали полицию, чтобы они забрали вашего клиента?  
— Он пьяным кого-то сбил на машине, — Гарри пожал плечами, чем заслужил задумчивый взгляд Ублюдка. — Я не священник и сохраняю конфиденциальность до определенного момента.  
— Понятно, — пробормотал Ублюдок, все еще смотря на Гарри со странным выражением на лице. — Завтрак? — вдруг спросил он, перекинув пиджак через подлокотник диана.  
— На кухне, — Гарри махнул рукой, решив сначала убрать чертовы чашки со стола в гостиной. К тому моменту, как он закончил и прошел на кухню, Ублюдок уже поглощал омлет.  
— Так тебе лучше? — еще раз спросил он, ставя грязную посуду в раковину и совершенно игнорируя Декстера, который просительно заглядывал в глаза, вымаливая ранний завтрак.  
— В некоторой степени. И у меня действительно болит голова, как вы и обещали, — вздохнул Ублюдок, откинувшись на спинку стула. — Кажется… мне стоит извиниться. Если бы того позволяло мое психическое состояние, то я бы однозначно понял, насколько глупой была эта идея — вот так вот заявиться к вам. Есть много других методов борьбы с бессонницей, которые исключают беспокойство других людей. Поэтому, примите мои извинения.  
— Они мне не нужны, — Гарри покачал головой. Залив чашки водой, он повернулся к Ублюдку. — Ты спал мертвым сном, так что из тебя вышел не особо проблемный гость.  
Ублюдок поморщился и вернулся к завтраку. Он медленно доел омлет, запив его чаем. Гарри все это время молча за ним наблюдал, улыбаясь уголками губ. Кажется, Ублюдок был смущен. То ли это было из-за его такого внезапного появления в Гарриной квартире, вызванного бессонницей, то ли из-за того, что настолько безрассудно позволил Гарри усыпить себя на такое длительное время. Чем бы это смущение ни было вызвано, оно было очаровательным. Хоть и пришло уже в самом конце.  
— Я был уверен, что ты в курсе моих моральных принципов, — заметил Гарри.  
— Что, простите? — осведомился Ублюдок своим привычным сухим тоном, который почти скрыл замешательство.  
— Я бы не стал над тобой как-то шутить. И не позволил бы другим навредить тебе, когда ты находился под моей защитой. Ты это знал. Ну или должен был знать, — хмыкнул Гарри. Все-таки Ублюдок был осведомлен о нем в достаточной мере.  
— О, да, конечно. Я это знал, — согласился Ублюдок. — У вас довольно жесткие моральные устои, что весьма необычно для нашего времени. Однако ваши принципы относительно сохранения конфиденциальности весьма гибкие, надо заметить. Особенно когда это касается работы, которую вы делаете для меня.  
— Да, но ведь ты работаешь на правительство, — Гарри дернул плечом. — Я могу узнать странные вещи, но ведь в целом ты действуешь во благо. Да и кому я буду докладывать на тебя? Премьер-министру? — был огромный шанс, что против Ублюдка и это бы не сработало.  
Мужчина лишь улыбнулся и отвел взгляд. Сделав последний глоток, он аккуратно поставил чашку на стол. Казалось, он никуда не спешил. Откинувшись на стуле, он внимательно взглянул на Гарри:  
— С вашими способностями вы могли бы заполучить все, что угодно. Могли быть первоклассным вором, которому бы не помешала даже самая новейшая защита. У вас есть сила подчинить меня своей воле или попросту стереть меня с лица земли. И никогда бы вас никто не поймал. Но вы этого не делаете. Вы просто зарабатываете себе на жизнь, _воздерживаясь_ от использования своих способностей.   
— Да. И что из этого? — Гарри безразлично пожал плечами.  
— В вашем мире у всех привиты настолько высокие моральные нормы?  
Гарри ничего не ответил, посмотрев на Ублюдка. Конечно, тот знал, что совершенно не стало для Поттера сюрпризом. Но как Ублюдок это понял, что именно его выдало — вот что действительно было интересно. В этом мире была определенная сила, Гарри прекрасно это понимал, но совсем не похожая на его. Тут были медиумы, настоящие медиумы, раз уж Ублюдок с ними сотрудничал. Так почему он был уверен, что Гарри не один из них?  
— Что заставило тебя думать, что есть _мой_ мир?  
— Потому что очевидно, что вы не из этого, — ответил Ублюдок, нахмурившись. — Ваше поведение, манеры, моральные принципы, способности, разумеется, и само то, как вы взаимодействуете с окружающим миром. Вы действуете нестандартно, ограждаетесь от технологий, которые плохо работают рядом с вами, и вы крайне редко пользуетесь телефоном. Не говоря уже о компьютере или о телевизоре, которых у вас нет, и которые вам явно без надобности. И иногда вы смотрите на мир, будто не можете в него поверить, понять его. Следовательно, вы пришли из совершенно иного места.  
— И из какого же тогда мира я пришел? — Гарри слабо улыбнулся.  
— Из того, где медиумы — это норма, а не что-то экстраординарное. Где клятвы связывают людей и пишутся кровью, где обещания нельзя нарушить. Где один человек может контролировать другого, и это не будет чем-то неслыханным. Там стальные двери ломаются как бумажные, и люди используют мгновенную телепортацию. Где можно усыпить человека, сказав лишь слово — как по волшебству, — спокойно перечислил Ублюдок, твердо смотря на Гарри. — Если обратиться к фэнтези, то я назвал бы вас колдуном, волшебником, магом. И там, откуда вы пришли, вы были не один такой. Вас были сотни, тысячи. Все ваши способности в том мире были нормой.  
— Волшебный мир? — спросил Гарри, глупо хихикнув. Черт, а он действительно хорош.  
— Я прав, — Ублюдок выпрямился на стуле. — Я абсолютно точно прав.  
— Да, ты прав. И нет — не всем из нас были привиты _высокие моральные принципы_ , — Гарри покачал головой, отходя от раковины, чтобы собрать со стола грязные тарелки после омлета. — Хочешь еще чая?  
— Нет, — ответил Ублюдок, с легким раздражением посмотрев на Гарри. — Вы не хотите об этом говорить, я понимаю. Но вы также знаете, что я не смогу это просто так оставить.  
— Так и есть, — улыбка Гарри стала шире. — Однако ничто меня не заставит облегчить тебе задачу.  
Ублюдок недовольно сузил глаза, но, не добившись от Гарри никакой реакции, вздохнул.  
— Вы можете хотя бы на пару вопросов ответить? Обещаю не спрашивать что-то особенное, просто хочу… немного успокоить себя.  
— Давай. Отвечу, если посчитаю нужным, — пообещал Поттер.  
— Если бы вы знали мое имя, то смогли бы заставить меня сделать больше, чем и так можете? Действие ваших сил на меня было бы сильнее?  
— Я бы тебя быстрее нашел и только, — Гарри пожал плечами. — Имя — это всего лишь некий идентификатор человека. В нем нет никакой силы. Не для меня, по крайней мере.  
— Хм. Понятно, — пробормотал Ублюдок и задумался на какое-то время. — Если то, что вы сказали о моральных принципах других подобных вам, правда, то… могут ли они тоже попасть в этот мир?  
На мгновение Поттер замялся, потому что все-таки не был до конца уверен в ответе.  
— Я не совсем уверен, но сомневаюсь, — наконец-то сказал он. Гарри попал сюда по ошибке, но даже она потребовала неимоверных усилий. — Сильно сомневаюсь, — если бы кто-то и мог, то пришел бы уже давно.  
— Как вы здесь оказались? — немного напрягшись, спросил Ублюдок.  
Гарри качнул головой.  
— Я не хотел. У меня был другой пункт назначения, но я потерялся, — честно ответил он. — Еще один вопрос. Только один.  
Ублюдок смотрел на Гарри и молчал, о чем-то размышляя. Когда он наконец-то озвучил вопрос, то сказал его медленно и осторожно, будто пробуя слова на вкус:  
— Если бы вы могли, то вернулись бы?  
— Нет, — и это было чистейшей правдой. Там его уже никто не ждал. — Если бы мог, то я бы ушел туда, куда должен был попасть.  
— Но вы не можете, — это был не вопрос.  
Хоть его и не спрашивали, Гарри, вздохнув, сказал:  
— Нет, не могу, — подтвердил он, отворачиваясь. Он это уже давно прекрасно знал, но признавать все равно было больно. — Больше никаких вопросов, — повернувшись к раковине, он занялся грязной посудой.   
— Хорошо, — любезно согласился Ублюдок. — Смею надеяться, вы осознаете, что я, например, рад вам здесь. Ваша помощь оказалась… неоценимой в ряде дел. Если бы не вы, то я бы еще несколько недель, если не месяцев, разбирался со всем этим.  
— Я знаю, — Гарри криво усмехнулся. Обернувшись через плечо, он увидел, как Ублюдок поднялся со стула. Плавно и грациозно, как и всегда. — Теперь ты мне скажешь свое имя? — спросил он мужчину, хотя давно уже перестал заботиться этим вопросом. Он и без имени прекрасно знал, что из себя представлял этот человек.  
Ублюдок, казалось, на мгновение задумался. Отставив стул, он подошел к Гарри ближе.  
— А вы скажете свое?  
— Как бы скучно это ни показалось, Гарри Джеймс Поттер и _есть_ мое имя, — рассмеялся Гарри. — Сын Джеймса и Лили Поттер, а не Джона и Джейн.  
— А, тогда мне стоит скорректировать вашу историю, — Ублюдок смотрел на него сверху вниз со странным выражением лица.  
— Все в порядке, — Гарри безразлично пожал плечами. — Как-то даже проще быть здесь совершенно новым Гарри Поттером. Не мог же я остаться тем же человеком, что был там, — у Джеймса и Лили всегда будет особое место в его сердце, но они были людьми, похороненными в прошлом. Было проще сохранить их лишь в своей памяти, а не тащить не плечах сюда неподъемным грузом среди прочих несбывшихся надежд. — Так что все в поря…  
Гарри недоуменно моргнул, оказавшись совершенно сбитым с толку от того, насколько Ублюдок сейчас был близко, от ощущения его губ на своих. Теплые, мягкие они сразу же отстранились, а Гарри так и не понял, что, собственно, произошло, или что ему вообще следовало сделать. Он все еще чувствовал отголоски давления на губы, вкус чая и омлета и был абсолютно точно в совершеннейшем недоумении.  
— Меня зовут Майкрофт. И я очень надеюсь, что со временем тебе перестанет так не нравиться этот мир, — сказав это, Майкрофт выпрямился, выглядя при этом слегка взъерошенным от собственных действий.  
— Я никогда не говорил, что мне не нравится этот мир, — на автомате ответил Гарри, до сих пор не придя в себя. — Какого черта только что произошло, Ублюдок?  
Майкрофт самодовольно улыбнулся, поправив галстук.  
— Уверен, ты сам разберешься, — снизошел он до ответа и развернулся к выходу. — Боюсь, что мне пора. Спасибо за твое любезное гостеприимство. Правда, должен заметить, что твоя кровать одна из самых неудобных на которых мне когда-либо приходилось спать.  
— Эй, — возмутился Гарри, следом за ним выйдя из кухни. — Ты не можешь просто…  
— Боюсь, мне придется. Я и так потерял уже слишком много времени, — Майкрофт подхватил пиджак и зонт. Улыбаясь, он подошел к двери. — Все было восхитительно. Уверен, твое терпение будет вознаграждено. Но сейчас мне действительно нужно идти. Хорошего дня, мистер Поттер.  
— Ты, ты… _Ублюдок_ , — пробормотал Гарри, оставшись наедине с Декстером и Горацио. Покачав головой, он посмотрел на собак: — Что, черт возьми, это было?  
Декстер завилял хвостом, а Горацию зевнул, не удостоив хозяина ответом.  
* * *  
Гарри и Молли встретились за кофе этим же днем. Как обычно взяв на вынос, они пошли по направлению к парку. Возбужденно гладя собак, Молли все причитала, как же мало у нее времени, которое совершенно не позволяет встречаться с такими симпатягами чаще. Гарри едва вставлял свои реплики, слишком отвлеченный другим — он все еще чувствовал губы Ублюдка на своих.  
— Они потрясающие, но почему ты выбрал таких больших собак, — спросила Молли, когда они присели на одну из многочисленных парковых скамеек. Она все еще рассеянно поглаживала Декстера по спине. — У меня есть кот, Тоби, и он идеален для моей квартиры. Но твои мальчики просто огромные… Они, наверно, занимают очень много места?  
— Они мне нравятся, — Гарри пожал плечами, слегка подтолкнув Горацио, когда тот по привычке улегся прямо ему на ноги. Поттер совсем не возражал — в его квартире по утрам становилось холодновато, поэтому было очень кстати, когда кто-то грел его замерзшие пальцы. — Казалось правильным взять именно их.  
— Ага. Даже не представляю тебя с одной из этих мелких бесконечно лающих собачек, — ухмыльнулась Молли, а потом посмотрела прямо на Гарри, и ее улыбка померкла. Наклонив голову, она серьезно спросила: — Так, ладно. В чем дело? Ты будто лимон проглотил. Еще и кожуру забыл снять.  
Гарри весело рассмеялся, не совсем поняв, что она этим хотела сказать.  
— Просто… да не так уж это и важно, — сказал он, но, наткнувшись на вопросительно вскинутые брови, все-таки продолжил: — Мужчина, на которого я работаю время от времени, поцеловал меня. И теперь вот я пытаюсь понять, что это все значило.  
— Ох! — выдохнула Молли; ее глаза сияли. — Так ты все-таки гей! Ну же, расскажи мне все. Он красавчик? Он тебе нравится? Он милый?  
Гарри нахмурился, не зная, как на это все ответить.  
— Это все не так уж и важно. Держу пари, он просто прикалывался, — в этом был определенный смысл. Но только не в отношении Ублюдка. Он не был похож на человека, который бы вот так запросто переступил определенную черту только ради шутки. Или кто бы пошутил, не поиздевавшись потом. — Так как у тебя самой дела? — Гарри предпринял жалкую попытку перевести стрелки. — Ты ведь встретилась с тем барменом?  
— Да, встретилась, и он классный. Не меняй тему, — пододвинувшись ближе, Молли ухмыльнулась еще шире. — Расскажи мне об этом своем таинственном работодателе. Я и не знала, что он у тебя вообще есть. О, эти офисные романы…  
— Без «офисные», — рассмеялся Гарри. — Все совсем не так. Он иногда давал о себе знать, и я просто делал для него работу и получал за это неплохие деньги, кстати. Да это даже рабочими отношениями с трудом можно назвать. Если честно, это практически вообще ничего.  
Если уж быть до конца честным, то это было не так. В этом чертовом мире Скользкий Ублюдок знал о нем больше всех остальных, знал его лучше всех. Это было одновременно непонятно пугающе и приятно в то же время.  
— Да какая кому разница. Ты его поцеловал в ответ? — нетерпеливо спросила Молли.  
— Нет. Он отстранился раньше, чем я успел сделать хоть что-то, — хмыкнул Гарри и все-таки сдался под напором, когда теплая рука, крепко вцепившись, обняла его за плечи. — Нет, ну правда. Это не было что-то судьбоносное — мы разговаривали, и вдруг он ни с того ни с сего меня целует, а потом вообще уходит. Я без понятия, что это было, или что мне стоило сделать.  
— Так это хитрый тип поцеловал тебя, а потом сбежал? Шикарно! — Молли от души расхохоталась.  
— Ага-ага. Но что это все-таки значило? — Гарри устало вздохнул.  
— Очевидно, что он в тебе заинтересован, — попыталась терпеливо объяснить Молли, но вот широкая улыбка все испортила.  
— Но он этого раньше никак не показывал, — Поттер закатил глаза. — Его заботили только мои профессиональные качества, — прямо загадка какая-то. Ублюдка сильно интересовали его способности и история. В последнее время, по крайней мере. Но здесь кому угодно было бы интересно, да даже Гарри бы сам с удовольствием послушал, не будь он волшебником.  
— Ну, он, наверно, переживал, как ты отреагируешь. Поэтому держал все в себе, боясь разрушить ваши недорабочие отношения или еще что, — Молли кивнула с видом эксперта. — А ты, видимо, что-то такое сделал, что заставило его думать, что ты готов к большему. Вот он и поступил так. Может, ты сказал или действительно сделал что-то.  
— Что, например?  
— Я не знаю. Что-то. Большую часть времени ты кажешься совершенно незаинтересованным в людях. Либо асексуал, либо соблюдаешь целибат, — она кивнула сама себе. — Может, именно это он и думал. Но потом ты что-то сделал, и он почувствовал, что у него все-таки есть шанс. О! Ты мог выказать кому-то свой интерес, или ему так просто показалось, и теперь он начал действовать, потому что дико тебя приревновал и не пожелал отдавать другому!  
Гарри мягко улыбнулся, когда Молли завистливо вздохнула, положив голову ему на плечо.  
— Мне очень жаль тебя разочаровывать, но моя жизнь не любовный роман.  
— Да-да, я знаю. Это сверхъестественный триллер. Но _все-таки_ , что-то тут должно быть, — она выпрямилась. — Расскажи мне, каково это? Что ты сделал, чтобы вынудить своего героического работодателя окунуться в этот небезопасный, мрачный мир романтики?  
— Так, а вот сейчас ты говоришь слишком жутко. Я ничего такого не делал. И он однозначно не герой. Он настолько негерой, как только может быть.  
Молли застонала, толкнув Гарри в плечо.  
— О, да ладно тебе, Гарри. Не будь ты такой задницей — просто скажи мне!  
Гарри вздохнул, задумчиво нахмурившись. Не может быть, просто не может быть. Во-первых, Ублюдок им заинтересовался? Но это же… ну, поцелуй был явным тому доказательством, но все равно он был странным. Ублюдок был _Ублюдком_. Возможно, что он дышал и жил, полностью удовлетворенный собственным самодовольством. И Гарри ничего не сделал, чтобы как-то его поощрить. Так ведь?  
— Ох, — нахмурился он вдруг. Морщины на лбу стали глубже. — Я действительно встречался кое с кем, — сказал Гарри, думая о Джоне и неловком предложении в «Мастерс Мэш». А еще он спал в квартире Джона, и на следующее утро они вместе пошли выбирать собак. Скользкий Ублюдок позвонил по поводу очередного дела в тот же самый день. — Дважды, вообще-то, — добавил он, так же вспомнив, что Скользкий Ублюдок _прервал_ их собачью прогулку.  
— Я так и знала! Это был парень? — Молли прямо лучилась энтузиазмом.  
— Это был Джон Ватсон. И все было совсем не так, — Гарри заметил, как Молли немного напряглась. — Мы всего лишь выпили пива, потом я вырубился в его квартире, а утром мы сходили в собачий приют. А во второй раз мы с собаками — Горацио, Декстером и Глэдстоуном — погуляли в парке. Ничего особенного.   
— О, ладно, хорошо, — Молли опять придвинулась ближе. — Извини, просто… Джон ведь… То есть, он был с Шерлоком и…  
— Да, я знаю, — согласился Гарри. Это совершенно точно будет нечто, если Холмс соизволит когда-нибудь вернуться. Но вот прямо сейчас это были не его проблемы. — Так ты думаешь, что именно наши встречи с Джоном могли, я не знаю… спровоцировать что-то?  
— Если твой работодатель знал о них и был уверен, что они были с романтической целью, то, думаю, да, — сказала Молли, улыбнувшись. — Но у меня другой вопрос: интересен ли он тебе?  
Гарри нахмурился, отклонившись назад. Декстер нетерпеливо вышагивал перед скамейкой, пытаясь вынудить хозяина идти уже дальше. Но Гарри его проигнорировал, задумавшись об Ублюдке. Интересен ли он ему? Он говорил Джону, что ему нужны чувства. Могло ли что-то быть между ним и Ублюдком?  
— Без понятия, — немного беспомощно ответил Гарри.  
— Эм. Он симпатичный? Милый? Интересный? — посыпались вопросы.  
— Я… не знаю, — Гарри опять вздохнул. Красивый? Он встречал хуже выглядящих людей. Интересный? Можно было и так сказать. — Милый — это однозначно не то слово, которым бы можно было его описать. Он… напыщенный, высокомерный, самоуверенный, самодовольный, властный и, наверно, всеведущ. И он однозначно самый изворотливый человек, который мне когда-либо встречался в жизни.  
— Ла-а-дно, — медленно протянула Молли нахмурившись. — Это все как-то не очень хорошо звучит.   
Гарри, хмыкнув, покачал головой. Да, звучало это так себе. Но ему было вполне достаточно.  
— А еще он самый… увлекательный сюда не подойдет. Захватывающий? Да, он самый захватывающий человек, кого я когда-либо встречал, — заявил Гарри. — С тех пор как я его встретил, моя жизнь стала намного лучше, — и деньги являлись лишь малой частью основной причины.  
— Хм. Я тебя понимаю, — Молли повернулась к Декстеру, который сидел перед ними с поводком в зубах. Горацио же безмятежно посапывал у Гарри в ногах. — Возможно, — начала она, — если ты можешь, если это никак не навредит твоей работе или чему-то еще, то тебе стоит попробовать. Если он тебе безразличен, то ты ведь можешь отказаться, да? Что худшее при этом может случиться?  
— Магическая мировая война, — моментально ответил Гарри. — Между альтернативными реальностями.   
Молли беззаботно рассмеялась, и он вдруг почувствовал себя чуточку легче. Не считая того факта, что он сказал почти правду.


	8. Chapter 8

Ублюдок однозначно знал ответ на незаданный вопрос, который ему и не нужно было задавать. Гарри еще не был уверен до конца, откуда он сам знал, что Ублюдок знал. Это было очевидно еще до того момента, когда двое чем-то смущенных мужчин из мебельного магазина пришли к нему одним поздним утром, неся новую дорогущую двуспальную кровать. Они молча собрали ее прямо в Гарриной спальне, предварительно вынеся оттуда его старую кровать. Гарри не стал возражать. Он только отошел в сторону, взяв собак за поводки, чтобы не мешать.  
— Немного самонадеянно с твоей стороны, Ублюдок, — заметил Гарри, когда чуть позже к нему поднялся Майкрофт, держа в руке одну оранжевую розу. — Это я про кровать.  
— Всего лишь жест доброй воли, уверяю тебя, не более. Не могла твоя спина так сильно любить ту старую кровать, — Майкрофт протянул ему цветок, любезно улыбнувшись. — Не ищи в этом скрытого смысла.  
Гарри закатил глаза, но розу все-таки принял, пытаясь понять, что все это значило. С Ублюдком всегда нужно было ждать какой-то подвох.  
— Так ты ко мне с дружеским визитом или тебе нужны мои услуги? — Гарри пригласил его войти, закрыв дверь.  
— И то, и то, если быть честным. Я надеялся, что ты выполнишь для меня… небольшую работу, а потом мы могли бы сходить на ранний обед. Я заказал нам столик в… небольшом ресторане в центре города, — Ублюдок улыбнулся, вытащив из кармана конверт. — Если ты не настроен на обед, то я был бы не прочь прогуляться.  
Гарри мягко фыркнул и взял конверт, сразу же в него заглянув: опять водительское удостоверение.  
— Мы, выходит, теперь вдруг встречаемся? И даже не поговорим об этом?  
— Разумеется, мы это обсудим, раз уж таковы традиции. Но я был уверен, что необходимости ходить вокруг да около не было, поскольку мы оба друг друга знаем и вполне не против развития отношений, — Майкрофт невозмутимо посмотрел на Гарри. — Если, конечно, у тебя нет каких-то невысказанных опасений, которые ты бы хотел обсудить заранее.  
— Есть такие. Но давай-ка сначала разберемся с работой, — Гарри покачал копией прав. — Так, Ублюдок, что ты хочешь от этого парня… Рональда Адейра? — он внимательно посмотрел на фотографию: молодой мужчина, выглядит неплохо и, разумеется, мертв. Иначе бы Майкрофт не просил его вызвать.  
— Узнать его убийцу. И я думал, что уже сказал свое имя, — вздохнул Ублюдок, опять взглянув на Гарри на этот раз с явным укором. — Майкрофт, если ты вдруг забыл.  
Гарри улыбнулся уголками губ — он действительно забыл, что Майкрофт ему говорил.  
— Мне так жаль, но тебе стоило представиться уже очень давно. А теперь я привык, так что быть тебе Скользким Ублюдком до конца наших дней, — ухмылка стала шире. — Думай об этом, как о ласковом прозвище.  
— Что ж, — Майкрофт демонстративно вздохнул. Недовольным он при этом совсем не выглядел. В его глазах Гарри даже успел заметить маленьких бесенят. Перекинув зонт через руку, Майкрофт посмотрел на права в руках Поттера: — Не стоит ли нам уже начать?  
— Всенепременно.  
Рональд Адейр и при жизни был молодым привлекательным мужчиной. Он появился перед Гарри в слегка помятом костюме, на запястье виднелись дорогущие часы, которые чуть ли не сверкали при слабом свете квартиры. Не считая этого, в нем не было чего-то особо впечатляющего, да и по делу он смог мало что добавить — не имел ни малейшего понятия, кто его убил или почему.  
— Я не знаю. Думаю, меня застрелили, но… я не уверен. Вот я сижу за своим компьютером, правлю код одного сайта, а потом… — он щелкнул пальцами. — А потом я оказался вместе с отцом.  
— Вы не уверены в том, как _конкретно_ умерли? — удивленно переспросил Гарри.  
— Так и есть. Все случилось слишком быстро. Что-то в моей голове взорвалось, поэтому подумал, что меня могли именно застрелить. Но какой в этом смысл? Кому нужно было в меня стрелять? — Рональд пожал плечами, прислонившись к подлокотнику Гарриного дивана. Он сжал губы, о чем-то задумавшись. — Ну, я кое-что обнаружил на том сайте. Думаю, это был вирус, но разобраться так и не успел.  
Учитывая, что мистер Адейр сидел на сайте онлайн-покера, и он там в большей степени играл, чем работал, Гарри не очень понимал, как это все было связано. Но больше он не смог им ничего рассказать. День прошел как обычно, ничего такого с ним не случилось, а потом его вдруг убили. Если Майкрофт и выделил для себя какую-то новую информацию, то ничего не сказал. Он лишь немного разочарованно вздохнул, отложив планшет, когда Гарри развеял призрак.  
— Что же, если честно, ничего особенного я и не ждал, — Майкрофт покачал головой. — Подумаю над этим позже. А сейчас почему бы нам не разобраться с твоими вопросами? — он закинул ногу на ногу, выжидательно уставившись на Гарри.  
— А у тебя самого вообще вопросов нет? — Поттер засунул водительское удостоверение обратно в конверт и кинул тот на стол, мимоходом потрепав Горацио по шее. — Если учесть положение, которое ты занимаешь, они явно должны быть.  
— Не совсем так. Я уверен, что если мне будет о чем беспокоиться с твоей стороны, то твои убеждения и принципы непременно заставят тебя известить меня об этом и защитить при необходимости, — убежденно заявил Майкрофт, спокойный и абсолютно уверенный. — К тому же, я сомневаюсь, что в принципе есть какой-либо повод для беспокойства. Иначе бы ты не согласился с самого начала. В конце концов, ты тот человек, кто скорее воздержится от общения, чем станет рисковать другим человеком.  
Гарри покачал головой. Чертов Ублюдок, чертовы его собственные принципы.  
— Так, ладно, — согласился Поттер — все-таки Майкрофт был прав. — Это уже мои проблемы. Что ты хочешь от меня, Ублюдок?  
— Прошу прощения? — Майкрофт нахмурился.  
— Что ты хочешь от меня? — повторил Гарри, вскинув бровь. — Я, может, и не гений, но уж точно не идиот. Могу по пальцам перечислить полдюжины плюсов этой ситуации. Более быстрый доступ к моим возможностям, проще меня изучить, вызнать мое прошлое, в перспективе — использовать другие способности, повышенная защита из-за вероятных чувств, что могут у меня появиться. И тому подобное. Ну так что?  
Майкрофт сначала нахмурился, но потом расслабленно откинулся на спинку дивана.  
— Буду честен. Я действительно обдумывал подобные аспекты наших отношений. В первую очередь, однако, я получу общество удивительно рассудительного человека с восхитительными моральными принципами и твердой силой воли. Человека, кто с самого начала показал похвальный уровень как понимания, так и принятия. Невероятно умного и храброго, кого не пугает борьба и лишения. И кто изначально встретил меня как равного.   
Гарри молча смотрел в ответ, удивленно округлив глаза. Майкрофт изогнул губы в слабой улыбке.  
— Разумеется, не стоит также опускать тот факт, что я получу время и внимание довольно привлекательного мужчины.  
— Я… — Поттер неловко кашлянул, почувствовав, как лицо покрылось румянцем. — Понятно, хорошо. Для ясности — что именно сподвигло тебя начать… это?  
— Уже очень давно человек, практически незнакомец, не выступал передо мной как равный, не пытаясь повысить свой авторитет или же уклониться от моего, а уверенно и твердо стоя рядом. Это действительно меня… поразило, — заметил Майкрофт. — Я никак не собирался показывать свой интерес до твоего разговора с Джоном Ватсоном в «Мастерс Меш».  
— Где я дал понять, что у меня менее гетеросексуальные наклонности, чем у многих? — полюбопытствовал Гарри, не особо, правда, желая знать, как можно было подслушать разговор в громком пабе. Жучки должны были быть довольно близко, возможно, что на них самих…  
— Да. И что ты можешь быть старше, чем выглядишь, — кивнул Майкрофт. — Чисто из любопытства — сколько тебе на самом деле лет?  
Гарри скривился.  
— Тебе какой ответ: простой или сложный? — спросил он, облегченно вздохнув — этот момент он был не против объяснить.  
— Оба, если можно.  
— Я родился в 1980 году. Так что, если говорить проще, мне сейчас немного за тридцать.  
— Но выглядишь ты, как будто тебе около двадцати, — Майкрофт кивнул. — И это простой ответ. Какой же тогда сложный?  
— Если смотреть с точки зрения обычных людей, то я прожил всего двадцать лет, — Гарри пожал плечами. — Где-то между мирами я потерял остальные десять. Я покинул свой мир в один год, а оказался в другом только десять лет спустя, если верить календарю.  
— …выходит, тебе столько, на сколько ты выглядишь? — уточнил Майкрофт, нахмурившись. Впервые за их разговор он выглядел слегка обеспокоенно, ведь если Гарри верно оценил его возраст, то выходит, что он был вдвое его младше.  
— Нет, — возразил Гарри. — Я потерял десять лет, верно. И у моего тела, наверно, тот же возраст, на сколько оно и выглядит. Кто знает, как это вообще все работает. Но те десять лет… они растянулись для меня в тысячелетия. Я прожил множество жизней — целую вечность, — несколько сумбурно объяснил он. — Путешествие между реальностями довольно хитрая наука. Пространство между реальностями хаотично, бесконтрольно, это больше время, чем расстояние. И то, что может показаться там прямой дорогой, на деле будет лабиринтом из спиралей и завихрений. Так что я просто оступился.  
— Что именно ты имеешь ввиду под «оступился»? — спросил Майкрофт.  
— Мы открыли тропу — удобную широкою тропу, которую мы собирались использовать, чтобы перейти на другую сторону. Я… я оступился. Другого пути нет. Вот я вместе с остальными, а в следующую секунду уже понимаю, что потерялся, не имея возможности найти дорогу назад к тропе. О, видит Мерлин, я пытался, — Гарри хмыкнул. Дрожь пробежалась по телу — даже сейчас те воспоминания до сих пор вызывали холод внутри. Ничто не могло сравниться с осознанием того, что ты _заблудился_ где-то в пространстве, зависнув между реальностями. Гарри даже удивлялся, что его по этому поводу кошмары не мучали. — Я не знаю, как это по-другому объяснить. Единственное, что могу сказать, что, по ощущениям, я бродил там вечность, прежде чем нашел выход.  
— Интересно, — пробормотал Майкрофт, не отводя взгляд. — Ты там был не один? — задал он вопрос, но Гарри покачал головой, не желая рассказывать все прямо сейчас. Майкрофт понятливо кивнул. — Хорошо. На сколько лет ты себя _чувствуешь_?  
— Время от времени я чувствую себя невероятно старым, будто пробыл в этом мире несколько тысяч лет. Видел живших здесь кельтов, а потом наблюдал за вторжением римлян. А иногда мне кажется, что прошла всего неделя с того дня, когда я совсем один оказался в этом мире, — с ним были еще Дары, конечно, но Майкрофту пока не стоило о них знать. — Мое чувство времени слегка притупилось. Я не знаю, сколько мне лет. И нет способа это выяснить.  
Майкрофт кивнул, пока оставив эту тему на время. Кажется, он и так был вполне удовлетворен полученной информацией.  
— Тебя еще что-то заботит, Гарри?   
— Не прямо сейчас, — Поттер облегченно вздохнул, наконец-то решив вопрос возраста, который путался в голове подобно воспоминаниям о пребывании между реальностями. — Я дам знать, если что.  
— Итак, ужин? — Майкрофт улыбнулся уголками губ. — Или прогулка?  
— Прогулка. Не уверен, что Декстер с Горацио не устроят бардак, если я оставлю их в доме одних, — объяснил Гарри.  
Майкрофт дернул бровью, но спорить не стал, терпеливо дождавшись, пока Гарри возьмет куртку и пристегнет поводки к ошейникам собак.  
Прогулка, на самом деле, оказалась весьма… интересной идеей. В большей мере из-за Майкрофта, который явно не так уж и много гулял. Гарри это сразу понял, стоило им покинуть квартиру. Сам он не был спортсменом, конечно, — обычно неторопливо прогуливался по парку, глазея по сторонам, — но с Майкрофтом они вообще плелись как улитки. К тому же, вдвоем они смотрелись крайне забавно — Гарри в толстовке, ведущий на поводках двух здоровенных собак, и Майкрофт в безупречном костюме с перекинутым через руку зонтиком.  
— Ты сейчас сильно смахиваешь на моего офицера по надзору, — хмыкнул Гарри, когда они дошли до парка. Он уже давненько не ловил на себе странные взгляды, потому что вполне привык к обычным уже будучи известным медиумом. Если во всем этом может быть хоть что-то _обычное_ …   
— А ты когда-то сделал что-то, чтобы он у тебя появился? — Ублюдок вопросительно вскинул бровь.  
Гарри задумался. Он… физически и магически нападал на людей, нарушал приватность, вламывался в банк, уничтожил чуть ли не святые реликвии, несколько раз поспособствовал смерти человека, Тома Риддла, если точнее, к тому же, работал над проектом свержения правительства, да и вообще вел себя как самый настоящий борец за свободу…  
— Вот уж нет, — Гарри искоса посмотрел на Майкрофта. — Сейчас мы не обо мне говорим — ты и так уже знаешь обо мне больше, чем я о тебе. Мерлина ради, да я даже фамилию твою не знаю!  
— Разве? Я думал, что к этому времени это не будет таким уж секретом. Я выдал информации даже больше, чем нужно, чтобы ты сам смог вычислить, — ответил Майкрофт. Увидев в поле зрения парковую скамейку, он даже лицом просветлел. — Мы можем присесть? Боюсь, я не очень гожусь для подобных… упражнений, — последнее слова прозвучало как что-то неприятное и совершенно социально неприемлемое.  
— Вычислить? — переспросил Гарри. Декстер недовольно заскулит, когда хозяин вдруг остановился, вместо того чтобы продолжить такую замечательную прогулку. А вот Горацио, наоборот, решил воспользоваться моментом, сразу же свернувшись в ногах у Майкрофта, почувствовав в том родственную душу. — И как я должен вычислить твою фамилию, если ты мне не давал никаких подсказок?  
— Вообще-то, давал, — не согласился Майкрофт. — Ты в курсе некоторых моих связей, и у тебя был доступ к… личной информации и собственности одной конкретной семьи. Уверен, что, учитывая все это, вычислить мою фамилию точно не проблема.  
— Если мы и дальше будем вести наши беседы в подобном ключе, то это будут самые короткие ухаживания в истории, — пошутил Гарри. Майкрофт лишь улыбнулся. Погладив все еще недовольного Декстера, Поттер задумался. Одна семья? — Холмс? — он вопросительно повернулся к мужчине. Это было единственное имя, единственная семья, которая не единожды всплывала в их разговорах. Шерлок Холмс, его миссия, Родовое поместье Холмсов… — Майкрофт Холмс, — Гарри покатал имя на языке, когда собеседник согласно кивнул. — Подходит тебе, но не так хорошо, как Скользкий Ублюдок.  
Майкрофт демонстративно страдальчески вздохнул, но обиженным однозначно не выглядел.  
— Как тебе будет угодно.  
— Не моя вина, что ты и есть скользкий ублюдок, — Гарри безмятежно пожал плечами и сел поудобнее, чтобы можно было смотреть на Майкрофта, не выворачивая голову, положив локоть на спинку скамейки. — Так Шерлок Холмс твой родственник?  
— Он мой младший брат, — согласился Майкрофт и сразу же добавил, вспомнив: — Так что то твое предположение, что я его… куратор, было недалеко от истины.  
Гарри ухмыльнулся. Было так странно видеть этого вечно закрытого человека настолько… живым. Прежде он казался ему какой-то недвижимой силой, мощью, сотканным из чистой власти и… изворотливости. Что уж говорить, было невероятно приятно, что перед ним Майкрофт раскрыл свою человечность и даже некоторую личную информацию.  
— Странная вы семья. Ты правишь миром, а он подстраивает собственную смерть ради секретной миссии. Боюсь спросить, чем заняты остальные члены семьи.  
— А вот это секрет, — улыбнулся Майкрофт, а Гарри недовольно сощурил глаза. — Мне жаль тебя разочаровывать, но это действительно так. Все из-за наших специальностей. Да и не особо-то нас много: я, Шерлок и наша мама. Есть, конечно, несколько дальних кузенов, но мы с ними мало поддерживаем связь.  
Гарри уже было собрался спросить, а что же случилось с отцом семейства, но промолчал. Явно не та тема для первого свидания. Не то чтобы он так уж часто ходил на свидания. Да и те были какими-то односторонними, учитывая его прошлое. В том мире Гарри для всех был открытой книгой, которую все знали лучше ее главного героя.  
— Вы выросли в том поместье, которое мы посещали? — вот это был вполне подходящий вопрос.  
— Нет. Мы с Шерлоком выросли ближе к центру города. Поместье принадлежало нашей тете — старшей сестры мамы. Она умерла лет двадцать назад. С тех пор там никто не жил подолгу, — пояснил Майкрофт. — Иногда мы там проводили праздники — в поместье есть все для Рождественских вечеринок. Наша семья, может, и не большая, но мамин круг друзей весьма обширен.  
— Ага, — кивнул Поттер, попытавшись откинуть от себя слабое чувство зависти, которое просыпалось в нем время от времени, когда другие люди рассказывали о своих семейных посиделках. Столько лет прошло, а в нем все еще сидел тот маленький мальчик, который безнадежно ждал родственников, чтобы они забрали его из чулана.  
— Хочешь узнать обо мне что-нибудь еще? — спросил Майкрофт, рассеянно рассматривая ручку зонта.  
— Эй, не надо считать это какой-то обязанностью, — Гарри мягко толкнул его в плечо. — Все-таки именно это люди и делают, когда ходят на свидания, — узнают друг друга лучше. Разве нет?  
— Возможно. Но твое прошлое кажется намного интереснее моего.  
— Но не для меня, — честно ответил Гарри. Для него его собственная жизнь была не очень-то интересна. Покачав головой, он опять повернулся к Майкрофту, чтобы задать очередной вопрос, и успел заметить у того промелькнувшую улыбку. — Что? — Гарри почувствовал, как слегка покраснел от мысли, что мог сказать что-то глупое.  
— Моя жизнь кажется тебе интересной, — неуверенно сказал Майкрофт. — Она однозначно не может быть и вполовину настолько увлекательной или странной, как твоя. Но ты все равно считаешь ее интересной.  
— Так и есть.  
А почему нет? Гарри никогда раньше не встречал такого влиятельного и такого… необычного маггла. Майкрофт был очень таинственной личностью. Его способность скрывать свою истинную сущность была намного лучше, чем у Нимфадоры Тонкс. Его маска была непроницаемой. А ведь он делал это все совершенно походя, не прикладывая особых усилий и уж точно не используя никакую магию. Иметь возможность приникнуть за эту маску, чтобы увидеть настоящего Майкрофта, казалось Гарри просто невероятным.  
Майкрофт улыбнулся, отведя взгляд.   
— Должен признать, что я тоже задавался вопросом, почему ты не был против развития… отношений. Я не так уж и много могу тебе предложить. Деньги, охрану, власть, доступ к знаниям… Ты бы не захотел получить это ни за что, — он покачал головой. — Как бы глупо это ни было, даже зная твои моральные принципы, я боялся, что… во всем этом тебя привлекает только сама новизна ситуации.  
Гарри мягко улыбнулся, удивленный услышанным. Майкрофт сейчас был такой _беззащитный_ в своей откровенности. Гарри внимательно вгляделся в его лицо, удивляясь, когда же все эти снисходительные улыбки и насмешливые ухмылки стали выглядеть для него такими… _очаровательными_.  
— Гарри? — спросил Майкрофт, немного сбитый с толку затянувшимся молчанием.  
Но Гарри лишь покачал головой и подался вперед. Ему пришлось чуть ли не на колени встать, чтобы дотянуться до Майкрофта, потому что тот был намного его выше. Даже когда они сидели, разница была ощутима. Не смотря на это, поцелуй получился легко и непринужденно.  
Последовавшая моментальная реакция Майкрофта была просто идеальной. Зонт тут же был забыт, когда мужчина одной рукой уверенно обвил Гарри за талию, а ладонью второй прижался к щеке. Поцелуй вышел почти целомудренным, однако чувство близости, которое появилась почти сразу же, с лихвой все компенсировало.  
— Хм-м… — тихо промычал Майкрофт, когда они всего на дюйм отстранились друг от друга. — Если демонстрация моих слабостей вызывает в тебе подобное, то я постараюсь делать так чаще.  
— Даже не думай, — сказал Гарри, не переставая улыбаться. Ему сейчас было совершенно наплевать на шокированные взгляды бегунов, что глазели на них со стороны, и на отпущенные собачьи поводки. — Мне нравится мой Ублюдок таким, какой он есть.  
— Хм. Неужели?  
— Именно. Мне нравится все, кроме одного, — он отвел ладонь Майкрофта от своей щеки. — Это вот что? — спросил Гарри, постучав по кольцу не безымянном пальце мужчины. Он его еще давно заметил, но не придавал значения до недавнего момента.  
— Ах, это, — пробормотал Майкрофт, вытянув руку, чтобы взглянуть на простое золотое кольцо. — Надеюсь, ты не думаешь, что я сейчас совершаю супружескую измену.  
— А я думаю, Ублюдок, что ты не из тех людей, кто будет ходить на обе стороны, если вдруг ему захочется чего-то другого, — честно ответил Гарри. — Если бы ты был женат _и_ заинтересован во мне, то ты либо вообще бы не стал ничего предпринимать в отношении меня, либо развелся бы, — как бы там ни было, он просто не мог представить Майкрофта изменяющим кому-либо. Ему было проще, наверно, организовать собственный развод — да на какую-нибудь кнопку просто нажал бы, — чем прикладывать столько усилий, чтобы обманывать других.  
— Однозначно второй вариант, — Майкрофт улыбнулся. — Я ношу его из соображений удобства, для видимости. У меня две разных карьеры. И кольцо помогает в моей… реальной работе — я должен быть обычным и совершенно незапоминающимся насколько это возможно. Еще в самом начале меня время от времени отвлекали матримониальными предложениями и… Что ж, кольцо на пальце прекратило большинство из них.  
— Так ты притворялся женатым, чтобы к тебе перестали приставать? — это было даже забавно.  
— Это, конечно, было уже давно, но все так, да, — подтвердил Майкрофт. — Я начал носить это кольцо почти двадцать лет назад. В те времена политическая обстановка была несколько другой, поэтому мои… вкусы лучше было скрывать. Было намного проще вписаться в работу будучи женатым натуралом, чем одиноким геем, — он мягко улыбнулся, рассеянно потерев кольцо пальцем. — Я ношу его уже так долго, что даже и не думал снимать.  
— О, — только и смог сказать Гарри, опять посмотрев на этот маленький кусочек золота.  
Он никогда не задумывался о подобном, потому что за всю жизнь и не сталкивался с предубеждением к своим интересам. Людей в основном заботили его родственники, идеалы, проблемы жизни и смерти.  
— Я перестану его носить, если хочешь, — пообещал Майкрофт, аккуратно стянув кольцо. На пальце остался белый ободок — лишнее доказательство того, как же долго его не снимали. — Времена изменились, и в нем больше нет необходимости.  
— А разве не будет сложно объяснить, почему еще вчера ты был женат, а сегодня уже нет? — решил уточнить Гарри и замер, когда Майкрофт вдруг взял его ладонь и положил на нее кольцо. Оно все еще было теплым.  
— С этим уж я смогу разобраться, поверь мне, — он поднял руку, которая теперь красовалась отсутствием кольца, и откинул со лба Гарри челку, проследив указательным пальцем побледневший шрам. — Намного проще быть разведенным мужчиной, который стал геем, чем женатым с любовником-мужчиной.  
Гарри ухмыльнулся  
— Какой же ты все-таки предусмотрительный, Ублюдок, — сказал он, крепко сжав кольцо в ладони.  
Улыбка Майкрофта стала шире, а последовавший поцелуй был еще лучше предыдущего.  
* * *  
В следующий раз Гарри встретился с Майкрофтом после двух чашек кофе с Молли, совместной собачьей прогулки с Джоном и трех разных призывов мертвых, два из которых пришли именно от Майкрофта, если судить по типу выполненной работы и по ее хорошей оплате. Но со временем таких клиентов стало все труднее определить, поскольку Гарри уже успел обзавестись репутацией высококлассного медиума: он был невероятно точным, аккуратным и поэтому довольно дорогим. Теперь уже редкими стали случаи, когда ему платили меньше трехзначной суммы.   
Удивительно, насколько Гарри уже привык к такой работе и сейчас считал ее вполне обычной: встречаться с незнакомцами, обсуждать их проблемы, умерших близких и проблемы с деньгами, которые у них еще обязательно появятся, стоит только спросить очередного призрака. У большинства его клиентов был именно финансовый вопрос жадности и эгоизма, поэтому Гарри просто пришлось это принять, перестав дергаться каждый раз. Но все же любимыми клиентами были именно те, кто хотел попрощаться, кого-то найти или просто искал поддержки. Даже с учетом их привычки лить слезы прямо перед ним, что, кстати, сейчас было довольно редко — спасибо Декстеру и Горацио, которые прекрасно отыгрывали роль эмоциональной поддержки.  
С учетом того, что работа медиумом стала для Гарри совершенно обыденной, он довел процесс практически до автоматизма, перестав так сильно концентрироваться на нем, как раньше, теперь его мысли были в большей степени направлены на отношения с Майкрофтом. Гарри уже буквального вечность не ощущал на себе все прелести развития романтических отношений — все было такое новое и удивительно интригующее. Правда, над формулировками он немного озадачился — Майкрофт явно был не из тех, кого обычно называли _бойфрендом_ или _любовником_. Наиболее подходящим было бы назвать его _близким человеком_ , но все-таки пока не сейчас — не раньше чем через полгода и, может, даже общего банковского счета.  
Молли любезно предоставила ему свою неоценимую помощь. У нее, конечно, не было опыта в романтических отношениях между мужчинами, да и нельзя было ставить Майкрофта в один ряд с обычными людьми. Но у нее было воображение девочки-подростка, а еще Молли умела, даже не подозревая, говорить просто о сложном, что уже не раз помогло Гарри разобраться в собственных мыслях.  
— Так ты говоришь, что это того стоит, даже если он, как ты выразился, самый изворотливый человек, которого ты когда-либо встречал? — Молли бросила на Поттера любопытный взгляд, на секунду отвлекшись от кофе и потрясающего пирожного, которое она, скорее всего, не должна была есть, ни сил оторваться не было.  
— Да, все так, — Гарри кивнул.  
Было очень сложно описать настоящего Майкрофта, и заставить при этом слова звучать лучше, чем они есть. Поэтому Молли знала только плохое. Надменный, самодовольный, высокомерный… да, ничего из этого точно не подходило для развития отношений, но все же. Для Гарри все это сделало те мимолетные проявления другой стороны Майкрофта еще более привлекательными.  
— Не думаю, что могу сойтись с кем-нибудь обычным, — Гарри будто смутился собственных слов. Майкрофт, конечно, принес ему цветок, но Поттеру точно не нужен был этот букетно-конфетный период, задушевные беседы, романтические ужины при свечах, прямолинейная честность и бесконечный поток комплиментов. Безоговорочная готовность каждую свободную минуту проводить вместе. Именно из-за этого провалились их отношения с Джинни — он просто не мог дать ей того, что она так хотела. Ему намного больше нравились их отношения с Майкрофтом: Гарри никогда не знал, когда или как тот даст о себе знать, где лежала граница между работой и удовольствием, и был ли во всем этом какой-то подтекст.  
Просто так было намного интереснее — не знать точно, что будет дальше. И Гарри был не только уверен, что не он один так думал, но и то, что ситуация, скорее всего, _никогда не изменится_. Пройдет пятьдесят лет, а этот тонкий налет загадочности, смущения и неотвеченных вопросов останется. Ох, Мерлин, да Гарри был уже почти влюблен в саму эту идею.  
— Похоже на то, — согласилась Молли, посмотрев поверх чашки. — Скажу сразу — если он разобьет тебе сердце, мое плечо всегда в твоем распоряжении. Все для тебя.  
— И для твоего красавчика бармена. Как у вас с ним, кстати? — спросил Гарри, сменив тему.  
На очередной собачьей встрече выяснилось кое-что новое, правда, не о Гарри, а о Майкрофте. Отпустив собак с поводков, Гарри с Джоном удобно расположились на скамейке, откуда было прекрасно видно, как Декстер возглавил прогулку, ведя за собой лениво бегущих Горацио и Глэдстоуна. Сначала они говорили о всякой ерунде: о последних новостях, о погоде. Еще о работе. Ну, тут, скорее, больше говорил Джон, поскольку вот так запросто говорить о работе Поттера у них не получалось.  
— Ты знаешь Майкрофта Холмса? — слова сами сорвались у Гарри с языка, прежде чем он успел его прикусить.  
Джон недоуменно посмотрел в ответ, слегка подозрительно и даже немного обеспокоенно сказав:  
— Старший брат Шерлока, — он медленно кивнул. — А к чему ты спрашиваешь?  
— Тут выяснилось, что именно на него я работал последние месяцы, — Гарри проследил взглядом, куда там убежали собаки. — Узнал его полное имя всего пару дней назад.  
— …хм, — Джон даже не знал, как на такое реагировать. — Ты… делаешь это для него?  
— Да, я делаю это для него, — ухмыльнулся Гарри, согласившись. — На сегодняшний день от него поступило пятьдесят семь дел, — он и не думал специально считать, но как удобно, что его телефон сохраняет звонки и сообщения.  
— Ясно, — Джон вдруг нахмурился и отвел взгляд. — Так он не считает тебя шарлатаном?  
— Я бы сказал, что нет, учитывая то, сколько он мне платит, — Гарри откинулся на спинку скамьи. — Это тебя беспокоит?  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Ну, ты должен быть в курсе, кто он такой. И тот факт, что я на него работаю, мог бы помешать нашей дружбе. Так что, если тебя это беспокоит… — Гарри пожал плечами, отвернувшись. — Помимо Молли, ты мой… Эм, у меня не так уж и много друзей, поэтому, скажем так, я не прочь общаться с кем-нибудь еще, кто не так громко визжит о моей личной жизни, — ухмыльнувшись, он опять посмотрел на Джона.  
Ватсон немного грустно улыбнулся и покачал головой.  
— Нет, — сказал он, — нет, все в порядке. В принципе, все логично. То, что ты делаешь, как ты это делаешь… в этом что-то есть. Не удивительно, что Майкрофт захотел принять в этом участие, — Джон кивнул сам себе и, кажется, даже расслабился как-то. — Но ты выбрал непростой путь. Шерлок говорил мне, что Майкрофт один из опаснейших людей в мире. И я этому верю.  
— Я знаю, — это было видно даже невооруженным глазом, сквозило в каждом движении Майкрофта. — И мне это нравится. Если бы не нравилось, то не начал бы с ним встречаться, — Гарри растянул губы в улыбке.  
Джон закашлялся, кажется, подавившись воздухом.  
— Встречаться, — просипел он, — с _Майкрофтом_?  
— Да. Я питаю особую нежность к зонтам. Меня как-то спас человек с розовым зонтом. Такие приятные воспоминания, — Гарри бросил ехидный взгляд на Джона и вдруг расхохотался. — Так, ладно, давай сменим тему.  
— Премного благодарен, — кивнул Ватсон, все еще пытаясь отойти от шока.  
И они переключились на новости и на убийство в закрытой комнате, которое на досуге изучал Джон, пытаясь избавиться от скуки. По всей видимости, мужчина был застрелен из пистолета — об этом явно говорил калибр извлеченной пули. Смерть была подана как самоубийство, но сам пистолет так и не нашли, поэтому дело оставалось открытым.  
— Можно, конечно, довольно точно выстрелить из пистолета и с соседнего здания, но в разумных пределах не было ни одного подходящего. Самое ближайшее здание, с которого можно было бы совершить такой выстрел, находилось на расстоянии около пятисот метров, — Джон сложил ладонь, изобразив выстрел. — У пистолетов нет такой точности.  
Гарри мало интересовался маггловскими преступлениями, но ему все равно было интересно. А уж когда Джон упомянул имя — Рональд Адейр, — то он даже слушать стал внимательнее. Разумеется, он ничего об этом не сказал — Гарри не обсуждал дела Ублюдка, очень ценя его доверие. Но он опять задумался: чемпион по игре в онлайн-покер застрелен из пистолета, сам пистолет не нашли. И Майкрофт еще. Хм.  
На следующую встречу Гарри привезла личная помощница Майкрофта, Седи, которая в этот раз проявляла к Поттеру чуть больше внимания. Правда, в машине она все равно молчала, и Гарри ни в чем ей ну уступал. Они остановились у довольно высокого здания где-то в центре Лондона. Девушка открыла для Гарри дверь, коротко пояснив:  
— Ты найдешь его на четырнадцатом этаже, — сказала она. — И молчи до тех пор.  
И Гарри молчал, сгорая от любопытства. Шикарный вестибюль был огромен, и он казался еще больше, поскольку был совершенно пуст. Идя к лифтам, Гарри не переставал удивляться, как же тихо было вокруг. Звук приехавшего лифта громким эхом пронесся по четырнадцатому этажу. Хорошо, что сначала Гарри оказался в коридоре, откуда уже прошел в помещение с многочисленными небольшими столиками и удобными креслами. Тут и там стояли горшки с растениями и цветами, отделяя секции друг от друга. Но больше всего Гарри поразило то, что в тут было полно людей. Там были как мужчины, так и женщины, большинство из них были в деловых костюмах. Некоторые читали газеты, другие работали на ноутбуках.   
И опять же — стояла гробовая тишина. Никто даже не кашлянул за те пару минут, что Гарри уже тут стоял.  
Становилось все любопытнее и любопытнее, особенно учитывая тот факт, что Поттер в потертых джинсах и толстовке совсем не вписывался в окружающую обстановку, а на него никто даже и не взглянул. Гарри двинулся вперед, но пару раз останавливался, спутав с Майкрофтом очередного человека в костюме. Наконец, он увидел его у открытого окна. В одной руке у него была зажата сигарета, а вторая лежала на клавиатуре ноутбука.  
Майкрофт поднял взгляд, когда Гарри приблизился, и улыбнулся, приложив держащие сигарету пальцы к губам, еще раз напомнив, что нужно молчать. Тихо захлопнув крышку ноутбука, Майкрофт затушил сигарету и встал. Так же тихо они покинули помещение. Удивление Гарри все росло. Они были словно в библиотеке, в очень удобной, но все-таки довольно пугающей библиотеке.  
— Здесь мы можем говорить, — наконец-то сказал Майкрофт, когда, пройдя несколько коридоров, они оказались в небольшой комнате. Улыбнувшись явному недоумению, что легко читалось у Гарри на лице, он наклонился и поцеловал Поттера в щеку. — Приношу извинения за то, что не предупредил о таком заранее. Тишина является обязательной в Клубе «Диоген». Тебя могут исключить из него даже за кашель, если он будет повторяться слишком часто.  
— Понятно, — сказал Гарри и немного приподнялся, утянув Майкрофта в куда менее целомудренный поцелуй. Они же все-таки не какие-нибудь викторианские девы. К тому же, ему очень хотелось узнать, какой будет поцелуй на вкус после сигарет. — Я не знал, что ты куришь, — сказал он, пока не поняв, понравилось ли ему.  
— Это один из моих многочисленных недостатков, от которого мне никак не удается избавиться, — Майкрофт сел на диван, положив рядом ноутбук и потянув Гарри сесть рядом. — Как ты, мой дорогой?  
— Вполне неплохо. Но мне чертовски любопытно, — Гарри прислонился к теплому боку мужчины, посмотрев на него снизу вверх. — Это место очень личное, Ублюдок, и ты здесь явный завсегдатай. А до сегодняшнего ты не особо посвящал меня в свои привычки.  
— Да, но я обещаю исправиться, — сказал Майкрофт. — Клуб «Диоген» мне очень нравится. Компания людей, не желающих тратить время на ненужные любезности. Тут создана потрясающе успокаивающая атмосфера для умственной работы.  
— Ненужные любезности? — удивленно переспросил Гарри. — Так странно слышать это именно от тебя. Ты же мастер в ненужных любезностях.  
— Того требуют приличия, мой дорогой, — Майкрофт обнял Гарри за талию. — Подозреваю, что со временем, когда мы будет чувствовать себя в обществе друг друга более комфортно и немного расслабимся, то ты увидишь, что я весьма посредственный собеседник.   
— Думаю, да, — улыбка Гарри стала шире. Ему невероятно нравились эти слова — _мой дорогой_. Особенно то, как они звучали именно в устах Майкрофта — так легко и просто, как будто это были вполне обычные для него слова. Но это было явно не так. — Ты ведь позвал меня сюда не просто так? Что я могу для тебя сделать?  
Майкрофт молчал какое-то время, рассеянно теребя край толстовки Гарри.  
— Это тебя беспокоит? — вдруг спросил он. — То, что мне нужна не просто твоя компания?  
Гарри хмыкнул и дотянулся до линии челюсти Майкрофта, чтобы оставить на ней поцелуй. С кем-нибудь другим, наверно, так бы и было. Подобные вещи можно было легко расценить, как если бы его использовали, только чтобы добраться до способностей. Но не в случае с Майкрофтом. Он бы никогда не стал дергать его по пустякам, если бы был другой, более простой, способ решить вопрос.  
— Мне все равно было скучно. К тому же, я люблю быть полезным.  
— О, мой дорогой, да ты настоящее сокровище, — с восхищением сказал Майкрофт, покачав головой. — Я бы очень хотел, чтобы ты помог мне кое в чем. И оно не заключается в призыве мертвых, — он откинулся на спинку дивана, расслабившись. — У моей… коллеги в семье недавно произошла трагедия — ее мужа жестоко убили прямо на глазах у их семилетней дочери. С тех пор девочка стала демонстрировать немного… ненормальный уровень осведомленности.  
— Хорошо, — медленно протянул Гарри, не совсем уверенный, к чему вообще это все ведет.  
— Эта коллега раньше работала на меня в качестве медиума, — продолжил Майкрофт, улыбнувшись. — Но ее дар… ослаб, когда она родила ребенка. И с тех пор она только помогает мне, консультируя других медиумов. Но дочь однозначно сильнее матери, правда, у нее присутствуют проблемы с контролем способностей. Моя коллега не в состоянии справиться с ситуацией и боится, что если все так и продолжится, то ее дочь может повредиться рассудком. Мертвые, которых видит девочка, склонны к жестокости.  
Когда Майкрофт замолчал, Гарри нахмурился, отведя взгляд. Его способности работали по-другому — он не мог просто так видеть призраков, только если призывал их при помощи Кольца. Он прекрасно знал, что вокруг было много других призраков, но он не мог войти с ними в контакт, не имея возможности сначала их опознать и призвать. Он мало знал о том, что делали другие медиумы этого мира, не говоря уже об этой девочке.  
— Ублюдок, я… мои способности так не работают, они не пассивные, — Гарри разорвал молчание. — Я не могу видеть мертвых помимо тех, что призвал. Да комната может быть хоть битком набита призраками, а я не буду об этом знать.  
— Я это заметил, — согласился Майкрофт. — Но у тебя есть знания о других возможностях этих сил. И ты не просто можешь призывать мертвых — ты ими управляешь.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — Гарри был невероятно удивлен.  
— Мертвые никогда тебе не лгут, как бы они этого ни хотели. Они приходят и уходят, только когда ты им об этом говоришь, — Майкрофт пожал плечами. — Догадаться было несложно. Ты обладаешь над мертвыми абсолютной властью. Не знаю, как это может быть, но это так, — он улыбнулся. — Как и всегда, эта работа будет оплачена, но я пойму, если ты откажешься от дела. Выбор за тобой.  
Гарри медленно кивнул, прикусив губу. Он очень сомневался, что сможет что-то сделать. Для всех он был медиумом, но он им не являлся.  
— Хорошо, — сказал он наконец. Если он хотя бы не попытается, то точно потом будет сожалеть и чувствовать себя виноватым. Чувства вины ему и так уже хватит до конца жизни. — Я ничего не могу обещать, но попробую.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Майкрофт, вдруг звонко поцеловав его в губы, прежде чем встать и выйти из комнаты.  
Пока он звал кого-то, Гарри провел ладонью по волосам в бесполезной попытке хоть как-то их пригладить, и расправил толстовку.  
Вечер обещал быть очень интересным.


	9. Chapter 9

Лора Ньюман оказалась маленькой девочкой в красной курточке. Немного подавленная она вошла в комнату, держа за руку свою мать Елену, которая выглядела на удивление молодо, однако весь образ портили прорезавшие лоб морщины, будто женщина не переставала переживать и нервничать последние года два. И эти линии стали только глубже, стоило ей увидеть Гарри. По взгляду, каким она осмотрела его с ног до головы, пробежавшись по потрепанным кроссовкам и толстовке, сразу стало ясно — такого она точно не ожидала.  
— _Это_ ваш главный медиум? — она повернулась к Майкрофту, который с легкой улыбкой любезно закрыл за вошедшими дверь, отделив комнату от остального мира.  
— Гарри весьма точен в своей работе, — спокойно ответил Майкрофт и указал на кресла: — Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь.  
Миссис Ньюман бросила хмурый взгляд сначала на Холмса, потом опять неприязненно посмотрела на Гарри, но все-таки сделала пару шагов вперед и села, утянув за собой дочь. Гарри на какое-то странное, даже головокружительное, мгновение почувствовал себя словно на каком-то заседании или другом разбирательстве с Майкрофтом в роли судьи, когда тот сел на диван, что оказался прямо посередине между самим Гарри и миссис Ньюман.  
— В таком случае, — миссис Ньюман посмотрела на Гарри, — что вы можете рассказать о моей дочери? — прозвучало как вызов или даже угроза.  
В этот момент у Гарри словно глаза открылись. Она когда-то была медиумом Майкрофта. Об этом говорил и гордо вздернутый подбородок, и разворот плеч, да это было видно даже в дорогой и стильной одежде. Раньше она была на месте Гарри и получала хорошую оплату за свою работу. И в отличие от Поттера, который в самом начале экономил каждый фунт, миссис Ньюман привыкла тратить деньги так же просто, как и получала их.  
Но с рождением дочери ее способности пропали, и она стала совершенно бесполезна. Все, что она могла сейчас делать, это лишь вспоминать прошлые свои дела и то, какой она была раньше. Это почти ожесточило ее, да даже не почти, а действительно в чем-то ожесточило. Она однозначно не смогла справиться с такими кардинальными изменениями в своей жизни. Гарри мог легко видеть это в ее дочери — у них были одинаковые прически, одинакового цвета пальто и брюки, и, если судить по лицу девочки, карьеру ей мать пророчила такую же.  
— Хм, — Гарри откинулся на спинку дивана, переведя взгляд с миссис Ньюман на Лору. Мать пыталась еще раз прожить собственную жизнь через дочь. Поттер уже видел это однажды — ярким примером являлась семья Малфой. Закончилось все плохо, к сожалению.  
— Ну? — требовательно сказала миссис Ньюман. — Говори уже!  
— А что вы хотите от меня услышать? Я не телепат и не экстрасенс — мысли читать не умею, — ответил Гарри. Да, этой женщине точно не стоило говорить, что со своими клиентами он уже научился видеть нюансы, замечать их по глазам и жестам. В какой-то мере это можно было назвать чтением мыслей.  
Покачав головой, Гарри опять повернулся к Лоре, которая смотрела на него слишком серьезным взглядом для семилетней девочки. Нахмурившись, Поттер немного подался вперед, поставив локти на колени. В глазах девочки было что-то знакомое. Там будто мелькали уже известные ему мысли.  
— Почему они не подходят к тебе? — вдруг спросила Лора, заставив миссис Ньюман почти подпрыгнуть на месте.   
Майкрофт продолжал молча наблюдать со стороны.  
— Что ты имеешь ввиду? — Гарри задал встречный вопрос, более-менее понимая, о чем идет речь.  
— Мертвые. Они не подходят к тебе, — Лора посмотрела в сторону. — Они вообще не хотят здесь быть из-за тебя. Мне кажется, они боятся.  
— Лора? — позвала миссис Ньюман, тоже бросив напряженный взгляд туда, куда смотрела девочка. Но явно ничего там не увидела.  
— Ну, — Гарри пожал плечами. Они, наверно, предпочитали держаться на расстоянии, потому что он был их повелителем, даже если это господство было не таким уж и всеобъемлющим. Или это просто Дары не давали им подойти ближе. И в этом тоже был смысл — ведь Дары когда-то принадлежали самой Смерти. — Думаю, это всего лишь очередная загадка природы.  
— Врешь. Ты знаешь, почему они не подходят, — Лора нахмурилась, сжав губы. — Ты можешь заставить их бояться меня? Я больше не хочу, чтобы они были так близко ко мне.  
— Лора! — истерично взвизгнула миссис Ньюман. — Естественно, он этого не сделает, даже если бы и мог. Как же… как ты вообще можешь быть медиумом, если от тебя мертвые убегают? — это уже было сказано Гарри. — Все, чего хочет Лора, это чтобы они стали менее… агрессивными. Они не дают ей спать по ночам — у нее постоянные кошмары. Пусть они немного успокоятся, вот и все.  
— Ну вы-то точно это хотите, — согласился Гарри и опять посмотрел на девочку, которой однозначно нужно было другое. Избавиться от всей этой оккультной ерунды и стать обычным ребенком, иметь возможность играть с другими обычными детьми, наверно. По крайней мере, будь Гарри на ее месте, то хотел бы именно этого.  
— Скажи мне, Лора, ты знаешь, кем являются мертвые, которые следуют за тобой? — спросил Поттер.  
— А ты их разве не видишь?  
— Нет. Да и если бы мог, не думаю, что узнаю их, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Почему бы тебе не рассказать?  
— Не видишь? — встряла миссис Ньюман и повернулась к Майкрофту: — Да что он вообще за медиум такой, если не видит мертвых?  
Майкрофт лишь улыбнулся. Гарри пожал плечами, не удостоив явно возмущенную женщину взглядом и сосредоточил внимание на Лоре, которая, прикусив нижнюю губу, опять посмотрела в дальний угол. А потом она начала рассказывать. Обожженные мужчина и женщина с кровоточащими ранами на груди, женщина с отрубленной головой, другая с дырой прямо во лбу, безрукий старик и мальчик с многочисленными порезами по всему телу… По мере перечисления других мертвых, миссис Ньюман становилась все бледнее и бледнее, а Майкрофт хмурился.  
— В чем дело? — спросил Гарри.  
— Миссис Ньюман работала на меня много лет. И все те призраки, которых описывает юная Лора, являются теми людьми, чьи смерти мы так и не смогли объяснить, у некоторых мы даже имен не знаем, — объяснил Майкрофт.  
— Так это я виновата, что они преследуют Лору? — у миссис Ньюман дрожали руки. — Но… но я сделала все возможное, чтобы послать этих призраков дальше. Я…  
Поджав губы, Гарри посмотрел в угол, который был для него совершенно пустым. После Хогвартса и того своего мира он еще никогда не взаимодействовал с призраками, не призвав их сначала. С призраками же этого мира все было не настолько очевидно. По правде говоря, он был даже рад этому и не делал ничего, чтобы как-то это исправить. Да он в принципе не хотел бы их видеть просто так…  
Он опять повернулся к Лоре, которая сейчас изучала свои колени. Для своего возраста она была очень сильной и умной, но не настолько, чтобы решить возникшую проблему, понять ее. Она не могла смотреть на мертвых, что следовали за ней, — так ей было страшно. Видимо, призраки хотели уйти дальше при помощи девочки, но лишь вызывали кошмары.  
— Так, — Гарри задумался.  
Некромантия никогда ему особо не давалась, ни в каком виде, даже при наличии Даров. Но что-то такое скреблось на самой подкорке. Какая-то мысль об исследовании, что они проводили вместе с Роном и Гермионой, когда искали пути уничтожения Волдеморта. А еще на периферии будто мелькнула информация от самих Даров, которые сейчас были неотъемлемой частью Гарри, и особенно от Кольца. Это пьянящее чувство единения Даров Смерти с их Повелителем буквально впиталось в саму сущность Поттера.  
Он ведь их бросил. Ну, два, по крайней мере. Старшая Палочка осталась в могиле Дамблдора, а Кольцо с радостью было потеряно где-то в Запретном Лесу. Но вот они снова оказались с ним, стоило ему появиться в этом мире. И Старшая Палочка стала поистине настоящим благословением, потому что первое время здесь у Гарри вообще ничего не было. Теперь Дары были его частью.  
Дары настолько с ним слились, что даже перестали быть своеобразной ложью его работы, только он их теперь воспринимал. И то, что Майкрофт до сих по не заметил, как Гарри постоянно засовывал руку в карман во время призывов, было лишним тому доказательством.  
— Так, — повторил Гарри и засунул руку в карман. Кольцо привычно скользнуло на палец. — Давай-ка посмотрим, что можно сделать, — повернув камень, он пожелал, чтобы окружающие призраки показались ему.  
Лора тихонько вскрикнула и отшатнулась, когда мертвые вдруг появились между ней и Гарри. Их была целая дюжина или около того. Пока миссис Ньюман пыталась хоть как-то утешить дочь, Гарри внимательно разглядывал появившихся мертвецов.  
Они были совсем не похожи на тех, с которыми ему обычно приходилось работать. Те были вполне довольны и наслаждались посмертием. Помимо довольно редких раздраженных призраков, в большей степени он видел _цельные_ души. Эти же были не такими. Сейчас перед Гарри стояли лишь отголоски душ — померкнувшие, блеклые они уже давно ушли дальше, оставив только эхо своих болезненных криков. Впервые Гарри увидел разницу между душой и духом. Он призывал _души_ , работал именно с _душами_. Обычные же медиумы имели дело с остаточным явлением — с _духами_.  
— Что же, — Гарри посмотрел на Лору, которая свернулась калачиком около матери, не в силах поднять взгляд. — Давайте разберем этот бардак.  
Было непросто. В отличие от душ с их воспоминаниями и неповрежденным рассудком, который частенько был лучше, чем при жизни, духт едва ли вообще что-то помнили. С ними остались лишь их эмоции, поэтому они мало что могли Гарри объяснить. Они даже помощи не помогли попросить, за которой, собственно, и пришли. Кроме того, сейчас присутствие Гарри их невероятно смущало, более того — они были напуганы. Это немного напомнило Поттеру Хогвартс — было время, когда местные призраки тоже старались держаться от него подальше.  
К счастью, Гарри не особо-то было нужно, чтобы призраки в принципе что-либо говорили. Сейчас, когда он их видел и слышал, то легко мог призвать соответствующую душу. Джек Адамс, которого кто-то поджег заживо; Джейка Дриффа коллега разорвал цепной пилой; бойфренд Аманды Смит отрубил ей голову; Даниэлу Холландер застрелил человек, которого она считала другом; Оливер Каллаган стал жертвой группы пьяных наркоманов; маленького Джеффри Джонса убила собственная мачеха…  
Одну за другой Гарри вызвал души, которые рассказывали свои истории, тщательно записываемые Майкрофтом в планшет. Как только очередная душа заканчивала рассказ, то сразу же забирала свой разбитый дух и исчезала. На протяжении всего этого времени Лора смотрела на Гарри широко раскрытыми глазами, непонимающе и в то же время восхищенно. Как же просто он делал то, что она не могла. Миссис Ньюман тоже наблюдал за Поттером, но вместо восхищения в ее глазах смешались зависть и горечь, а промелькнувший страх заставил ее прижать к себе дочь сильнее.  
— Вот и все, — сказал Гарри, когда Том Куинн исчез, забрав с собой сильно поврежденный дух. — Кто-то еще остался? — спросил он у Лоры, оглядывая помещение. Та помотала головой. — Отлично, — кивнул Гарри и улыбнулся, увидев, как девочка наконец-то расслабилась, отстранившись из объятий матери. — Ты больше не хочешь их видеть?  
В этот раз миссис Ньюман промолчала, лишь прикусила губу и перевела взгляд с Гарри на самодовольного Майкрофта и обратно. Похоже, что все невероятные возможности и потрясающая карьера медиума, которую она уже успела запланировать для Лоры, рухнули, когда она увидела, как уверенно кивнула ее дочь.  
— Все будет, как ты хочешь, милая, — миссис Ньюман поцеловала девочку в лоб.  
— Можно… можно ли сейчас их убрать, но вернуть потом, если я захочу? — спросила Лора?  
— Да, — Гарри кивнул. Что-то, что до этого едва скреблось в памяти, сейчас появилось яркой вспышкой осознания, и он действительно понял, _как это должно быть_. И ведь совсем не сложно. — Думаешь, что позже попытаешь быть медиумом?  
— Наверно. Сейчас мне это совсем не нравится, но, может быть, когда я вырасту, — Лора пожала плечами и взглянула на мать: — Я хочу сначала в школу пойти. Можно, мам?  
— Конечно, можно, детка, — пообещала миссис Ньюман и обратилась уже к Гарри: — Как это будет?  
— Ну… Сперва мне нужно кое-что подготовить, а здесь я этого сделать не могу, — Гарри задумался. Понадобится что-то серебряное… Покачав головой, он повернулся к Майкрофту: — Мне нужно отлучиться домой на время. Думаю, уложусь в полчаса.  
— Да, пожалуйста, — сказал Майкрофт. — Мы, разумеется, подождем.  
Гарри кинул и посмотрел на Лору и миссис Ньюман:  
— Скоро вернусь, — он встал с дивана. Майкрофт указал ему на дверь, и Гарри, не раздумывая, вышел в пустой коридор, огляделся по сторонам и аппарировал.  
Достать серебро оказалось проще, чем он думал, — рядом с домом был ювелирный магазин, в котором Гарри быстро купил цепочку и дешевый браслет, которые идеально подошли для его задумки. Горацио и Декстер к огромного облегчению Гарри ничего не натворили, проспав все время его отсутствия, сейчас молча наблюдали, как он вытащил Старшую Палочку и прямо в воздухе трансфигурировал из серебряного браслета что-то новое. Сначала был треугольник, в который он вписал круг, а затем прямо из верха треугольника перпендикулярно вниз через круг опустилась линия. Знак Даров Смерти.  
От Повелителя Смерти.  
Вытащив из кармана Кольцо, он надел его на палец и взялся рукой за созданный символ.  
— Тот, кто носит это, находится под моей защитой, — клятва вплелась в серебро. — К тому, кто это носит, отныне не подойдет ни один дух, душа или призрак.  
Серебро в его руке будто сияло, вибрируя от влитой в него силы. Вполне удовлетворенный полученным результатом, Гарри протянул цепочку через знак, аппарировал обратно в коридор Клуба «Диоген» и вернулся в комнату к своему работодателю и клиентам.  
— Будешь это носить, и призраки тебя больше не побеспокоят, — Гарри передал подвеску Лоре. — Если снимешь, то все вернется. Ясно?  
— Спасибо, — ответила Лора.  
Вместо того чтобы задать миллион вопросов, как она хотела до этого, миссис Ньюман повторила слова дочери, и они вскоре ушли. Лора выглядела намного счастливее и моложе, как любая нормальная девочка ее лет, а ее мать явно скинула с плеч немалый груз, который уже так долго на нее давил.  
— Удивительно, — протянул Майкрофт, стоило им остаться наедине. — Различие души и духа. Невероятно, — он посмотрел на Гарри. — И этот знак на подвеске… интересно. Ты же не собираешься организовать культ, м?  
— О, захлопнись, Ублюдок, — Гарри устало вздохнул.  
Он чувствовал, как внутри что-то проснулось, изменилось. И он совсем не понимал, как нужно было на это реагировать, нравилось ли оно ему. Да, он и раньше знал, что у него есть эта сила, пользовался ей, но он впервые ее именно _почувствовал_. Он встал на путь становления истинного Повелителя Смерти.  
* * *  
Это было начало чего-то нового. И дело было даже не в призрачных тенях, что тут и там мерцали по коридорам торговых центров, а в том, что у Гарри появился новый вид клиентов, которые обычно наведывались по вечерам. И им был нужен вовсе не призыв — они искали у него совета, утешения, а иногда и обычного понимания. Ничего не тая, миссис Ньюман рассказала о Гарри всем знакомым. Он и не думал, что в мире вообще есть столько медиумов, сколько теперь приходило к нему.  
Что и говорить, было довольно интересно. Среди них были пожилые и молодые, женщины и мужчины. Некоторые обрели свои способности после какой-то трагедии в прошлом, жуткого зверства или смерти, что им пришлось когда-то наблюдать, а другие просто родились такими. Но абсолютно все были одинаковы в одном. Подобно Лоре и Елене Ньюман, они совершенно не знали, кто они вообще такие, и почему могли делать то, что делали.  
И у всех из них были провалы в работе, когда они не могли отправить какого-то призрака прочь или, наоборот, призвать его. А иногда они в принципе не могли понять, что от них хочет дух. Многие медиумы приходили к Гарри в надежде на успокоение и освобождение от новых и старых проблем, будто он был каким-то особым массажным терапевтом с опытом избавления от многолетней напряженности.  
— Это было в 1997, кажется. В Лос-Анджелесе сгорело здание, в котором было около двадцати человек. Когда владельцы начали реконструкцию, то позвали меня убедиться, ну, что там не осталось призраков, — однажды сказал один из медиумов. — Подрядчиком там был какой-то верующий парень. Большинство призраков я освободил, но вот однп пара… Я так и не смог понять, что они хотели мне сказать…  
— Это мой дед, — раздраженно выплюнул другой. — Он был самым настоящим мудаком. Умер, когда мне было лет тринадцать. Мы все его ненавидели. Он бухал и матерился как сапожник. А еще бил каждого, кто попадался под руку. Он издевался над мамой, когда она была ребенком. Боже, как же мы были счастливы, когда он подох. Но он так и не ушел, стал преследовать маму…  
— Там были эти девочки-близняшки; им было около четырнадцати, — рассказывал еще один. — Их убили. А убийца… прежде чем мы их нашли, он успел сделать с ними столько мерзких вещей. Эм, я сказал «мы», но всю работу делал почти я один. Где-то два дня постоянно искал и искал. А потом… Этот ублюдок… он успел сделать с ними ужасное… А девочки, бедные девочки... они…  
И так далее. Поразительно, как много медиумов преследовались духами, которым они пытались, но не могли помочь, некоторые даже подвергались насилию со стороны этих разъяренных сущностей, да иногда даже совершенно посторонних призраков. Правда, с некоторыми из них было довольно легко справиться. Сгоревшие духи с нетерпением ушли за своими душами, когда им все объяснили. За ними без проблем последовали сварливый дед и девочки, стоило лишь Гарри разобраться во всем. Было просто и в какой-то мере даже полезно, хоть результат и вызвал у Гарри легкое беспокойство. Он ведь до сих пор считал это все своеобразным обманом, а сейчас даже больше, когда Дары буквально просочились в его естество.  
Но больше всего Гарри был недоволен не тем, что миссис Ньюман разболтала о его способностях, которые не шли ни в какое сравнение с возможностями других медиумов. Она всем рассказала о подвеске, которую он сделал для Лоры. Что это подвеска работала лучше любого креста или Звезды Давида или пентаграммы. И в итоге теперь каждый медиум, который приходил к Гарри, обязательно хотел заполучить подобную подвеску или даже сделать заказ сразу на несколько штук.  
— Это не для меня, — говорили многие. — Иногда во время работы я встречаю людей с даром, но они его не хотят.  
Была одна пара, которая просила подвески для своих детей. Крайне редко медиумы хотели их для себя. Но факт оставался фактом — подвески просили абсолютно все.  
Но Гарри не мог, да и не хотел, если честно, просто так взять и сделать их.  
— Мне жаль, — говорил он раз за разом. — Этот символ _мой_. Я сделал подвеску для Лоры, потому что она мне понравилась, и я был абсолютно уверен, что она действительно была ей необходима. Но я не собираюсь ставить на поток создание подвесок с моей силой и духовной защитой и раздавать из незнакомцам. Мне жаль, но так не пойдет.  
Некоторые понимали его мотивы, некоторые нет. Кто-то спрашивал, будет ли символ работать, если подвеску сделает кто-то другой, а не сам Гарри. Все хотели знать, что вообще означает этот символ, и невероятно злились, когда им отказывались объяснять. В конечном счете они уходили ни с чем, но иногда кто-то из медиумов забирал с собой эскиз Даров Смерти, намереваясь сделать подвеску самостоятельно. Если они давали кому-то защиту — пусть, Гарри не возражал. Он был бескорыстным всю свою жизнь, но вот с силой Повелителя Смерти играть в благотворительность точно не собирался.  
— Похоже, ты запустил новый тренд среди своих коллег, — как-то заметил Майкрофт, привычно оккупировав диван в квартире Гарри с ноутбуком на коленях. Зонт расположился немного в стороне. Горацио так же удобно занял свое место в ногах мужчины. Использовав их как подушку, он свернулся клубком. Майкрофт не возражал. — Посмотри-ка сюда, мой дорогой.  
— Эм… Разделенный Триадный Круг? — неверяще прочитал Гарри на каком-то сайте с темно-синим фоном. Там было что-то вроде инструкции, как сделать знак Даров Смерти, и объяснение, как он работает. Писали о символизме круга, триединства и целостности, о том, что значит их разделение. Что-то о прерывании духовного баланса гармоничным способом и вырезания носителя этого символа из планов загробного мира. Его можно было также рисовать в одну строку, но тогда в начале нужно было дважды перечеркнуть первую линию. Автор всего этого почему-то тоже считал это символичным.  
— Мне любопытно — они правы в своих предположениях? — спросил Майкрофт, когда Гарри подсел ближе, вглядываясь в текст. Они думали, что один из символов означал разделение.  
— Нет, не совсем, — задумчиво протянул Гарри. Вся изложенная теория была настолько хорошо продумана и расписана, что выглядела невероятно правдоподобной. — Вообще-то, это символ Даров Смерти, — сказал он. — Круг, треугольник и линия символизируют три разных предмета.  
— Неужели? — удивился Майкрофт. — И что это за предметы такие — Дары Смерти?  
— Хм… Ничего такое, что должно тебя беспокоить, — Гарри улыбнулся, видя крайнее недовольство мужчины. — Не надо на меня так смотреть, Ублюдок. У меня тоже должны быть секреты.  
— В самом деле, м? — Майкрофт закрыл ноутбук и притянул Гарри за талию ближе к себе. — Я понимаю — все-таки вряд ли ты когда-нибудь узнаешь абсолютно все обо мне. — заметил он. — Тем не менее, есть кое-что, что мне бы хотелось прояснить, если ты, конечно, не против.  
— Спроси, и я подумаю, — слегка удивленный, Гарри посмотрел на Декстера, который настойчиво ткнулся ему в колени, завидуя тому вниманию, что он оказывал Майкрофту. Гарри утешающе погладил его по голове.  
Майкрофт мимолетно улыбнулся, прежде чем стал вдруг опять серьезным.  
— Из того, что ты мне уже рассказал, я понял, что ты был не единственным, кто пересекал реальности. И что все различие между той вашей реальностью и этой заключается только в наличии людей, подобных тебе, там и отсутствии их здесь. Думаю, таких как ты, вышедших на тропу, было много. Но вот какова была причина всего этого, я так и не понял. Почему вы решили перейти из одной реальности в другую, — он задумался на мгновение. — У вас было что-то вроде колонизации? Или эвакуации?  
— Ты выдал сейчас вот это вот все и считаешь, что до сих пор чего-то не знаешь? — изумился Гарри, рассеянно почесывая Декстера за ухом.  
— Значит, эвакуация, — Майкрофт выглядел вполне довольным собой. — Из-за чего? Война? Глобальный катаклизм?  
Гарри грустно улыбнулся, прислонившись к боку Майкрофта.  
— Война была, но она закончилась несколько лет до случившегося. Это была болезнь, — сказал он. — Эпидемия. Никто не знал, где она началась и как. Кто-то думал, что виноваты были магглы — люди без магии. Или ее начали магические существа, которые к чему-то нас приревновали. На самом деле, неважно, откуда все пошло. Основным было то, что болезнь действовала только на волшебников. За пару лет она выкосила половину магического населения. Лекарство мы так и не нашли. Ты подхватывал Туман, так его назвали, и в течение недели умирал.  
Майкрофт молча смотрел в ответ. Вдруг, встрепенувшись, он расслабился, откинувшись на спинку дивана.  
— Так, не найдя лекарство, те, кто еще был здоров, разработали способ сбежать от инфекции. И ты был среди эвакуированных.  
— Я был одним из последних, волонтером, помогал при эвакуации, — Гарри хмыкнул. — Они все были так напуганы, боялись умереть. А мне было все равно. Но большинство тех людей были очень мне дороги, поэтому я сделал все от меня зависящее, чтобы они без проблем добрались на ту сторону. Я… я не особо переживал за себя. У меня всегда были странные отношения со Смертью, поэтому и Тумана я не очень-то боялся.  
— Но ты говорил, что лучше бы оказался там, куда должен был попасть, чем остался здесь, — заметил Майкрофт.  
— Ага. Потому что все, кого я знал, люди, кого я считал своей семьей, теперь там, — Гарри положил голову Майкрофту на плечо.  
Гермиона и Рон тоже были среди последних, и он мог только надеяться, что они добрались без проблем. Надеяться и больше не видеть тех снов, которые все продолжали и продолжали сниться ему. Бессмысленные, бесполезные сны.  
— Но, уверен, все могло быть и хуже, — Гарри ухмыльнулся. — Так бы и было, не встреть я здесь такого восхитительного Ублюдка.  
— Льстец, — Майкрофт коснулся его губ в легком поцелуе. — Но ты все равно что-то недоговариваешь.  
— Хм, да, — беспечно согласился Гарри. Декстер протяжно зевнул и лег немного в стороне, потеряв всякую надежду перехватить внимание хозяина на себя. — Тебя это беспокоит?  
— Если честно, не так уж и сильно, как должно бы.  
Аккуратно коснувшись пальцами Гарриного подбородка, Майкрофт утянул его губы сначала в нежный, а потом более страстный, напористый поцелуй. Довольно замычав в чужой рот, Гарри мысленно улыбнулся на такие решительные действия Майкрофта, который все дальше и дальше отодвигал все барьеры. И в этом, в поцелуях, мужчина было настолько живым, человечным, податливым и мягким, интимным.  
— Остался один вопрос: хочешь ли ты пройти все стадии ухаживания и сделать наш _первый раз особенным_ , как это говориться, или… — Майкрофт замолчал, мягко проведя указательным пальцем по влажным Гарриным губам, смягчая свои слова, которые прозвучали так, будто он говорил о каком-то глупом человеческом досуге.  
— Или ты можешь затащить меня в постель прямо сейчас без всяких церемоний и романтических свиданий? — Гарри улыбнулся, аккуратно куснув подушечку пальца, когда Майкрофт надавил на губы сильнее. — Думаю, ты мне уже достаточно нравишься, Ублюдок.  
— Довольно высокая похвала, — Майкрофт немного удивленно вскинул бровь, а потом растянул губы в улыбке, еще раз поцеловав Гарри, глубже и чувственнее, чем до этого.  
Счастливо рассмеявшись, Поттер обхватил Майкрофта за плечи и потянул на себя, укладывая на диван. Но Холмс вдруг воспротивился:  
— Нет-нет. Я купил тебе пятисотфунтовую кровать не для того, чтобы наш первый раз окрестил этот диван, — пробормотал он Гарри в губы, осторожно оттолкнув от себя Горацио ногой.  
— Так и знал, что ты сделал это из корыстных побуждений, — опять рассмеялся Гарри.  
Было в этом что-то странное, когда Майкрофт вел его в его же собственную спальню, когда должно было быть наоборот. Но ничего удивительного — Ублюдок с самого своего первого появления здесь вел себя, будто квартира принадлежит ему.  
Гарри уже стало не до размышлений, когда Майкрофт развязал галстук и небрежно бросил его на пол.  
* * *  
Какое-то время спустя, большая часть которого была весьма приятной, познавательной и в какой-то мере даже неожиданной, Гарри лежал на взмокшей спине Майкрофта и глупо улыбался. Давно, как же давно с ним случалось нечто подобное. Года или даже века назад, это смотря с какой стороны смотреть. Он так скучал по тому элементарному физическому влечению, которое сейчас испытывал к Майкрофту. Даже если все обернулось совсем не так, как он ожидал изначально, то, что происходило за дверями чужой спальни, никого больше не касалось.  
— Ленивый ты ублюдок, — вздохнул Гарри, но недовольным точно не выглядел.  
— М-м. Боюсь, не у всех из нас тут тела как у двадцатилетних, — промычал Майкрофт в подушку. Щекой Гарри чувствовал, как от мерного дыхания поднималась и опускалась его спина.  
— Но это не повод практически не принимать участие в процессе, — заметил Гарри, ухмыльнувшись. Он немного сместился, уткнувшись носом мужчине в шею.  
— А ты не возражал, — самоуверенно заявил Майкрофт и слегка повернул голову, искоса посмотрев на Поттера и улыбнувшись. — Тебе понравилось.  
Гарри рассмеялся и расслабился, опять удобно устроившись сверху, слишком усталый, чтобы вообще двигаться. Было так приятно ощущать тепло чужого тела рядом.  
— Что есть, то есть, — пробормотал он, прикрыв глаза.  
У Гарри было что-то вроде плохой привычки — он почему-то отчаянно хотел быть полезным. И с Майкрофтом, который великодушно передал все в его руки, позволив вести, Гарри и сделал всю работу сам.  
Было… странно, но классно. Очень в стиле Ублюдка, который больше брал, чем отдавал, не тратя при этом сил, но все равно получая должную долю преимуществ.  
Гарри глупо захихикал, а потом собрался с силами и все-таки поднялся со спины любовника. Майкрофт что-то недовольно забурчал, отчего улыбка Гарри стала только шире.  
— Прости, пить хочу, — сказал он. — Возьму воды и вернусь. Тебе нужно что-нибудь?  
— Чтобы ты не двигался. Ты не можешь ее призвать? — проворчал Майкрофт.  
— Мог бы. Но сначала мне нужно успокоиться, а то с моим контролем сейчас я всю Темзу себе в стакан призову, — хмыкнул Гарри, поцеловав Майкрофта в обнаженное плечо. — Скоро вернусь.  
Совершенно не заботясь натягиванием джинс или хотя бы боксеров — это все, наверно, было задвинуто куда-то под кровать, а ему было так лениво их доставать, — Гарри вышел из комнаты в чем мать родила. Увидев в гостиной странного незнакомца, который лежал на его диване, закрыв руками уши, он, развернувшись, пошел в спальню, все-таки надел джинсы и вернулся в гостиную.  
— Привет, — сказал Гарри невероятно бледному мужчине, который вдруг открыл глаза и умудрился посмотреть на него сверху вниз, что было удивительно, поскольку именно Гарри над ним возвышался. — Эм. Какого черта? — вопрос был, скорее, задан Декстеру и Горацио. Он сейчас не был способен на что-то большее, вроде: _кто вы такой? как попали сюда? я звоню в полицию_ или _у тебя есть двадцать секунд, чтобы объяснить свое присутствие в моей гостиной, прежде чем я вышвырну тебя в окно._  
Совершенно не чувствуя раскаяния, Декстер безмятежно завилял хвостом, а Горацио пошел досыпать.  
— Вы перестали? — спросил незнакомец, крайне медленно отведя руки от ушей. — Пожалуйста, скажите, что вы перестали.  
— Вроде как, — Гарри дернул бровью. Как долго этот тип здесь уже сидит и слушает? Стоило ли Гарри вытащить Старшую Палочку для пары Обливиэйтов.   
— Да, да, о, слава богу, — мужчина глубоко вздохнул и облегченно выдохнул, сев на диване. Он бросил на Гарри взгляд, полный восхищения и отвращения одновременно, и даже где-то проскользнуло неверие. Можно было легко прочитать _как ты вообще смог_ в глазах незнакомца. — Я прямо восхищен вашей энергией, — судя по тону, это был явно не комплимент, но и не оскорбление. Так обычно разговаривали с кошками или собаками, когда те делали что-то особенно ловкое.  
Гарри сузил глаза. Он еще не пробовал, но знал наверняка, что сможет без проблем призвать Старшую Палочку. Риск был оправдан.  
— Что вам нужно? — ему было все равно, кем являлся этот человек, или как он здесь оказался. Майкрофт успел доказать ему на собственном примере, что любой может попасть куда угодно, было бы желание. Гарри просто хотел, чтобы этот тип ушел.  
— Поговорить с… — незнакомец подался было в сторону Гарриной спальни, но вдруг скривился, вздрогнув. — Я полностью поддерживаю нетривиальные методы борьбы со скукой, но есть что-то неправильное в том, когда слышишь, как собственный брат _занимается сексом_ , — последние два слова прозвучали как что-то грязное, будто их следовало вообще запретить законом.   
— Тогда тебе стоило просто выйти и в следующий раз известить о своем приходе, как сделал бы любой нормальный человек, — сказал Майкрофт, открывая дверь в гостиную. На нем были изрядно потрепанные брюки и очень мятая, наверняка уже испорченная, рубашка. Он посмотрел на все еще бледного мужчину, а потом перевел взгляд на Гарри, мягко улыбнувшись: — Я прошу прощение за своего брата. У него совершенно отсутствует понятие о личных границах.  
— Я вижу, — Гарри теперь взглянул на незнакомца с куда большим интересом.  
Все его представление о Шерлоке Холмсе было взято с Шерлока Холмса-старшего, но этот человек был на него совершенно не похож. Да, он тоже был высоким и худым, с темными волосами, но на этом их общие черты и заканчивалось. Хотя Гарри мог видеть еще некоторую фамильную схожесть между Майкрофтом и Шерлоком — темные волосы, глаза, что-то было в линии скул, но все остальное было явно взято у разных родственников.  
— Как он узнал, что сможет найти тебя здесь? Как он вообще узнал… об этом месте? — поинтересовался Гарри.  
— Я спросил у той ассистентки Майкрофта с запутанным именем, — как опять о чем-то мерзком сказал Шерлок.  
— Выходит, ты согласился вернуться в Великобританию, — сказал Майкрофт, бессмысленно пытаясь пригладить рукав развороченной рубашки.  
— Да, — Шерлок скрестил ноги, серьезно взглянув на брата. — Он здесь, Моран здесь. Сейчас идеальное время, чтобы заманить его в ловушку.  
— И тебе, разумеется, нужны мои ресурсы. Так же как и информация и, возможно, добровольная приманка. Хм, — Майкрофт вздохнул, на секунду прикрыв глаза. — И почему это не могло подождать до утра?  
— Он знает, что я здесь и охочусь на него. И я знаю, что он охотится на меня. Если он выяснит, что я знаю о нем больше, чем он обо мне, он может опять сбежать. Нужно быть… осторожными, — Шерлок скривился. — Что бы мы ни решили, это нужно сделать прямо сейчас, а не завтра. У меня… у нас может не быть другого шанса. Если мы дадим ему сбежать, то больше никогда не увидим.  
Майкрофт опять вздохнул и присел на подлокотник кресла, в котором устроился Гарри.  
— Прости, мой дорогой, но он прав — это не может ждать, — он посмотрел на Гарри с грустной улыбкой. — Надеюсь, ты меня простишь.  
— После сегодняшнего я тебе готов многое простить, — Гарри мягко рассмеялся.  
Он даже где-то ждал, что так все и будет, поэтому морально точно был готов. Обязанности Майкрофта были бесспорно важны, намного важнее, чем Гарри вообще мог понять. Он прекрасно знал, что если они станут встречаться на постоянной основе, то придется смириться с внезапными исчезновениями и отменами планов, долгим отсутствием, полуночными звонками и даже покушениями на убийство. Кто знает, чем еще. Его это более чем устраивало.  
— Хм… Думаю, что так, — Майкрофт самодовольно улыбнулся. Немного потянувшись, он взял Гарри за руку и нежно поцеловал костяшки пальцев. Где-то на диване Шерлок издавал предобморочные звуки. — Но ты можешь пойти с нами, если хочешь, — задумчиво протянул Майкрофт. — Ночь может выдаться интересной. Да и, учитывая обстоятельства, твои способности могут быть полезны.  
— Да? И о какой же интересной ночи идет речь? — в Гарри проснулось любопытство. Откинувшись на спинку кресла, он переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Майкрофта.  
— Ну разумеется, мы организуем похищение Майкрофта. Он идеально подходит на роль приманки, — фыркнул Шерлок. На его лице застыло какое-то болезненное выражение. — Вы могли бы не заниматься подобным на публике? И не слишком ли он молод для тебя, Майкрофт? Что бы Мамочка сказала?  
Майкрофт успешно проигнорировал брата, опять улыбнувшись.  
— Как он и сказал, — он погладил пальцем тыльную сторону ладони Гарри. — Что скажешь, мой дорогой? Ты уже… знаком с похищениями. Несколькими даже. Было бы… увлекательно посмотреть на все со стороны.  
— Хм, думаешь? — Гарри ухмыльнулся. — Ну и кто теперь из нас льстец?  
— О бо-оже, — с отвращением протянул Шерлок и закрыл ладонями уши, беспрестанно повторяя что-то вроде «Я ничего не слышу, я ничего не слышу…».  
— Чувствительный он у тебя, — весело сказал Гарри.  
— Ты даже не представляешь, — согласился Майкрофт, покачав головой.


	10. Chapter 10

В конечном итоге участие Гарри в плане Шерлока было минимальным. Он и Майкрофт исполняли роль приманки в течение пары часов: появились вдвоем в очень людном месте, поужинали в дорогущем ресторане, а потом пошли беззаботно прогуляться в парк. Позже Гарри так и не сможет вспомнить, в какой именно момент их вырубили. Все произошло настолько незаметно и гладко, что даже в воспоминаниях его сознание просто тихо скользнуло во тьму.  
Он так и не проснулся, пока все не закончилось.  
— Они знали о тебе. Не все, естественно, даже не так много, как знаю я. Но были прекрасно осведомлены о твоей репутации медиума и резонно предположили, что у тебя могли быть и другие таланты, — позже объяснил Майкрофт, в то время как сам Гарри боролся с действием транквилизатора, пытаясь до конца очнуться. Комната была ему незнакома, но казалась довольно уютной. У пахло тут Ублюдком. — Поэтому они предпочли не рисковать.  
Смысл в этом действительно был — Гарри бы поступил так же. Они, кто бы это ни был, понимали, что не смогут взять и похитить Майкрофта, не вызвав у Гарри никакой реакции, да и просто так оставить Гарри было нельзя. Кто знал, как хорошо он мог отслеживать людей — вдруг бы он нашел Майкрофта? Так что было вполне логично, что они забрали и Гарри, отключив и обезвредив, к тому же.  
— Эм, — Поттер подал голос, уже примерно понимая, что около часа с произношением точно будут проблемы. Да и ладно. Его самоуважение подвергалось и не таким испытаниям, а сейчас он вообще был под действием препаратов. — 'то 'лучилось? И 'де 'ы? 'де 'ерлок?  
У Майкрофта, к счастью, не возникло никаких проблем с расшифровкой Гарриной заплетающейся речи.  
— Мы в моей квартире. Хм, в одной из, — одной рукой он мягко поглаживал Гарри по голове, во второй держал карманные часы, на которые взирал с удивительным спокойствием. — А Шерлок в этот самый момент наверняка получает выговор от твоего друга инспектора Лестрейда. Минут через десять к ним заглянет Джон и вне всяких сомнений ударит Шерлока. Я уже позаботился, чтобы поблизости был медик, если вдруг доктор Ватсон сломает ему нос и не захочет потом помогать.  
Гарри, все еще пребывая немного в прострации, вдруг осознал себя лежащим на диване — голова у Майкрофта на коленях, а ноги устроились на подушке. Лучше и быть не могло. Он вдруг понял, каким же маленьким на самом деле был его собственный диван, и не таким мягким. И там точно не было Майкрофта, перебирающего его волосы.  
— 'ы не 'азал, 'то 'лучилось, — промямлил лениво Поттер. Ему сейчас было слишком хорошо и комфортно, чтобы раздражаться. И даже немного все равно.  
Со щелчком закрыв часы, Майкрофт посмотрел на Гарри, улыбнувшись.  
— Все прошло вполне предсказуемо. Нас поймали, тебя держали в бессознательном состоянии. Мне угрожали, что навредят тебе, если я не расскажу, где Шерлок, но я предпочел молчать. В решающий момент заявился Шерлок с кавалерией. Если точнее, то он напугал Скотланд-Ярд заложенной бомбой. И вместо того, чтобы остановить террористическую атаку, они в итоге уничтожили величайшую криминальную империю Британии. Заодно нас спасли, хоть и не в такой уж опасности мы были.  
Гарри хмыкнул. Он был готов поспорить, что будь хоть малейший шанс на риск, да даже на обычную нервотрепку, то Майкрофт бы ни за что его в это не ввязал.  
— 'людок, — подняв вялую руку, Гарри неловко схватился за галстук Холмса. — А мы 'очему не в 'частке?  
— Почему мы не в Скотланд-Ярде? — переспросил Майкрофт.  
Поттер кивнул. Учитывая, что их держали в заложниках и, возможно, даже пытали, полиция наверняка захотела бы с ними поговорить. И почему сам Гарри не в больнице?  
— Я не появляюсь в полицейских участках, а от тебя не будет никакой пользы, пока ты в таком состоянии, — Майкрофт аккуратно разжал пальцы Поттера, вытащив из них галстук, и сжал его ладонь. — Впрочем, специалист тебя осмотрел. У использованного транквилизатора нет никаких негативных эффектов, просто нужно, чтобы прошло его действие. Ранее я успел заметить, что ты не питаешь особой любви к больницам, поэтому осмелился предположить, что ты предпочтешь восстанавливаться где-нибудь в другом месте. И в хорошей компании.  
— 'людок, — повторил Гарри, криво улыбнувшись.  
— Я не только себя имел в виду, — заметил Майкрофт, посмотрев на пол рядом с диваном. Сбитый с толку, Гарри тоже скосил глаза вниз, сразу увидев Декстера и Горацио, которые удобно расположились рядом на ковре. Кажется, они тоже переживали, потому что внимательно наблюдали за хозяином. — Я отдал распоряжение, чтобы их привезли сюда, — сказал Майкрофт, продолжая неторопливо пропускать черные пряди Гарри сквозь пальцы. А сам Поттер даже не удивился, когда обнаружил, что Холмс еще вдобавок подпихнул ступни под теплый бок Горацио.  
— Спа'ибо, — все еще невнятно пробормотал Гарри. Опустив слабую руку, он погладил Декстера по лбу. — Хо'оший ма'чик, — тот сразу же успокоился, закрыв глаза. — 'ак до'го дей'вует тран'ви'затор?  
— По всей видимости, ты придешь в норму через пару часов, — ответил Майкрофт.  
— Хм… — Гарри кивнул. Если судить по медицинским показаниям, то ничего плохого с ним не произошло. Его не отравили, кости из тела не вытащили, не сломали ничего, подселенца во лбу тоже не наблюдалось. С обычным параличом он уж как-нибудь справится. — Бо'ше 'е 'уду тебе с по'щения'и п'м'гать, — невнятно сказал он.   
— Думаю, так было бы предпочтительнее, — согласился Майкрофт.  
Холмс просидел с Гарри на диване все два часа, поглаживая его по волосам, пока действие наркотика не сошло на нет, позволив Поттеру нормально двигаться и разговаривать. Но ему так не хотелось вставать, и Майкрофт тоже не шевелился. Он лишь растянулся рядом на диване. Поттер совершенно не возражал.  
Было, раннее утро, когда Гарри проснулся, или вечер. Он слегка потерял счет времени, что не удивительно, учитывая, что он провел под транквилизатором один Мерлин знает сколько часов, да и когда очнулся с головой у Майкрофта на коленях, то тоже было как-то не до выяснений. Да и какая вообще разница? Сейчас время для него было весьма абстрактным.  
Но вот в теплом теле, что прижалось к нему сзади, точно не было ничего абстрактного, как и в приятном весе руки Майкрофта, которой он обнимал Гарри за талию, или в легком дыхании в шею. И уж точно не было ничего абстрактного в том, что Майкрофт тут же узнал, когда Гарри проснулся, сразу поцеловав его за ухом.  
— Тебе лучше, мой дорогой?  
— Да, гораздо, — отметил Гарри. Немного развернувшись, он мягко улыбнулся. Ему так это нравилось — в такой огромной вселенной у него было маленькое убежище, созданное объятиями Майкрофта. — Привет, Ублюдок. Как поживает нос Шерлока?  
— Однозначно сломан, надо полагать, но я могу ошибаться. Я отключил свой телефон несколько часов назад. Как и твой.  
Гарри удивленно вскинул брови и развернулся полностью, прижавшись к груди Майкрофта.  
— Ты действительно это сделал? — изумился он, осознав, насколько это было важно. Иметь возможность мгновенно получить какую-либо информацию или связаться с кем-то было для Майкрофта так же важно, как дышать. — А если случится что-то серьезное?  
— Энио нашла бы способ меня известить, — уверенно сказал Майкрофт, улыбнувшись.  
Волосы у него были слегка растрепаны, а лицо выглядело спокойным и отдохнувшим. Гарри догадался, что Майкрофт тоже спал, но дело было не только в этом. Будто на него перестал давить какой-то груз, что незримо присутствовал в его жизни. Это читалось и в мягкой улыбке, и в расслабленном взгляде.  
У Гарри что-то щелкнуло внутри. Три года брат Майкрофта не просто притворялся мертвым, а охотился на криминальную организацию. И сейчас, отматывая время назад, Гарри понял, что делал все эти месяцы будучи медиумом. Большинство его работы, выполненной для Майкрофта, по призыву техников и бизнесменов, агентов и бог знает кого еще, людей, которые что-то сделали и умерли из-за этого… все было об одном. Гарри так ко всему привык, что даже думать перестал, что во всех смертях было что-то странное: людей убивали, стреляли в них и разрывали в клочья только в _Великобритании_. А тот марафон призывов и охота за утекающей куда-то информацией…  
Гарри моргнул, серьезно посмотрев на Майкрофта. Он знал — некоторые, только некоторые, призывы не имели ничего общего с миссией Шерлока, но большинство все-таки относилось именно к ней. Но вовлечен в это был не только Шерлок — Майкрофт тоже был на миссии. Миссии куда худшей, которая лишила его сна на многие дни, из-за чего Майкрофт буквально рухнул Гарри в постель. Но все наконец-то закончилось. Более того — Шерлок вернулся. И Майкрофт, который все это время невероятно переживал за брата, теперь мог отдохнуть.  
Осознание пришло так же быстро, как и ушло беспокойство обо всем этом. Тряхнув головой, скидывая остатки сна, Гарри прильнул к Ублюдку ближе, прижался к его губам своими и сел. Майкрофт недовольно нахмурился, но все-таки расцепил руки, тоже садясь.  
— Полагаю, ты хочешь пойти домой? — поинтересовался он.  
— Всего лишь в ванную, — ответил Гарри, оглядываясь. Горацио и Декстер довольно посапывали рядом с батареей под окном. А перед Поттером предстала квартира Майкрофта: знакомая и такая незнакомая одновременно, интересная. Нет, Гарри никуда не спешил. Сперва он собирался все досконально здесь изучить, как сделал Майкрофт в его квартире. — И я бы не отказался чего-нибудь попить — у меня будто что-то сдохло во рту.  
— Тогда я, пожалуй, сделаю чай. Ванная комната вон там, — Майкрофт махнул рукой вперед. — Может, перекусишь?  
— Неа. Не думаю, что смогу сейчас что-нибудь в себя впихнуть. Позже, — сказал Гарри. Майкрофт же нахмурился, бросив на него обеспокоенный и какой-то виноватый взгляд. Гарри ухмыльнулся. — Эй, не смотри на меня так.  
— Если бы я не предложил тебе поучаствовать в плане Шерлока, то ты бы не…  
— Нет, нет. Правда, не надо извиняться, — Гарри немного дико улыбнулся. Если бы Шерлок их тогда не прервал, то они бы наверняка все еще были в спальне Гарри. И несмотря на легкую дезориентацию и головную боль, он сейчас мог думать только о том, что им с Майкрофтом просто необходимо вернуться к тому, на чем они остановились. — Уж поверь мне — ты мне за все заплатишь. _Дорого._  
Майкрофт посмотрел сначала обеспокоенно, потом смутился, а затем его щеки слегка порозовели. Кашлянув, он отвел взгляд и встал с дивана, поправляя задравшуюся рубашку.  
— Что же, хорошо, — сказал он, попытавшись успокоиться и собраться. Едва ли у него получилось. — Тогда мне… мне все-таки стоит заняться чаем.  
— Не найдешь ли мне пару таблеток аспирина, Ублюдок? — спросил Гарри, ухмыльнувшись, и прошествовал в ванную.  
* * *  
Что-то изменилось. Казалось, что сам Лондон стал вдруг красочнее, живее, намного интереснее, чем раньше. И все благодаря Шерлоку Холмсу. Его возвращение из «небытия смерти» пестрело на первых страницах всех газет, о нем болтали на улицах и в кафе. И Гарри вдруг понял, что Шерлока знал не такой уж и маленький круг людей — он был действительно знаменит. В большей степени из-за его и Скотланд-Ярда победы над той безымянной криминальной организацией, который управлял заклятый враг Шерлока. И, конечно же, из-за его драматичной смерти. Также не стоит забывать, что Шерлок Холмс участвовал практически в любом расследовании, будь оно маленьким или большим, и еще во множестве частных дел. Кажется, в его должниках ходили даже члены королевской семьи.  
Если верить Майкрофту, то Шерлок был лучшим в своем деле. Судя по всему, это знали все.  
— Это все благодаря блогу доктора Ватсона, который сейчас невероятно популярен, — как-то сказал он. — Джону поступало множество предложений об издании книги и экранизации. Тем не менее, он их все отклонил.  
В маленьком мире знакомых и друзей Гарри все говорили только о Шерлоке. Поттеру пришлось пережить несколько коротких, но весьма утомительных перерывов на кофе, во время которых Молли только и делала, что сначала злилась на Холмса и сочувствовала Джону, а потом невероятно радовалась тому, что Шерлок все-таки жив и вернулся. А еще понимающе добавляла, что это, вообще, было вполне _в его стиле_ провернуть что-то такое.  
— Он еще не заглянул в Бартс (Госпиталь Святого Варфоломея), но, думаю, это вопрос времени, — заявила Молли, слизнув кофейную пенку с верхней губы. — Он всегда приходит.  
— Да? Почему? Так, нет, пожалуйста, не надо объяснять, — быстро спохватился Гарри.  
В уме он уже сделал возможные и одновременно самые невероятные предположения. Лучший способ узнать истину — увидеть все своими глазами, но и этого Гарри тоже почему-то не хотел. Что-то такое было в Шерлоке. Смотреть на него издалека, спрятавшись за пуленепробиваемым стеклом, казалось Поттеру идеальным взаимодействием с этим человеком.  
Покачав головой на собственные мысли, он спросил:  
— Ты с ним так и не встретилась?  
— Нет, но я просмотрела обновленный блог Джона. Он был весьма… ярким, — ухмыльнулась Молли.  
Достав телефон, она повернула экран к Гарри. Да, общая картина вышла действительно колоритной. Помимо красочных ругательств было еще немного самодовольное упоминание носа Шерлока. В процессе выяснения отношений он был однозначно сломан.  
Хмыкнув, Гарри поставил мысленную галочку внимательнее изучить сферу блогов. Ему так и не удалось овладеть компьютером в должной мере, но почему бы не попробовать еще раз.  
Через несколько дней Гарри встретился с Лестрейдом в Скотланд-Ярде для консультации. Пропало двое детей, и инспектор хотел знать, живы ли они еще. И если нет, то где тогда были их тела. Выяснив, что дети живы, Лестрейд, едва поблагодарив Гарри, умчался отдавать новый приказ — расширить зону поиска. Когда он ушел, на ходу спросив у кого-то, где носит этого чертового Андерсона, Поттер остался в его офисе, не очень уверенный, понадобится ли он еще инспектору.  
— Эй, мистер Медиум? — кто-то окликнул Гарри. Обернувшись, он увидел прислонившуюся к косяку двери женщину. — Вы знали?  
— Знал что? — Гарри вскинул бровь, настороженно посмотрев в ответ.  
Эта была та самая особа, которая обозвала Шерлока тем самым словом, которым Дурсли называли Гарри. С тех пор Поттер предпочитал избегать эту женщину каждый раз, когда ему приходилось работать со Скотланд-Ярдом. Но в самом полицейском участке это было сложно сделать, а его попытка ускользнуть от неприятного разговора могла кончиться не очень хорошо, поэтому Гарри решил, что в этот раз потерпит.  
— Что псих был жив, — сказав это, она вдруг нахмурилась, заметив взгляд, каким одарил ее Гарри.  
— Как вас зовут? — спросил Поттер вместо ответа.  
— Донован, Салли Донован, — она скрестила руки на груди.  
— Скажите мне, Салли Донован, почему вы так называете Шерлока Холмса, — Гарри откинулся на стуле. — Что он такого сделал, что заслужил подобное прозвище?  
Салли, явно удивленная вопросом, фыркнула.  
— Вы не присутствовали вместе с ним на месте преступления. Дайте ему труп и увидите, как у него встанет. Он урод, самый настоящий психопат. Он упивается смертью, шансом узнать, как все произошло. Он приходит в восторг от того, что люди убивают друг друга, как именно они это делают и как потом заметают следы. И восхищается сам собой, когда в итоге их ловит. Однажды просто смотреть ему будет недостаточно, и тогда уже он сам будет оставлять трупы, чтобы другие их нашли.  
— Хм. Вы так думаете?  
Помолчав мгновение, Салли вздохнула.  
— Нет, — все-таки сказала она. Шагнув в офис, она закрыла за собой дверь. — Сейчас уже нет. Я с ним столкнулась впервые во время дела о маленькой семилетней девочке с белокурыми волосами. Ее изнасиловали, выпотрошили и бросили в мусорный контейнер. Боже, как же этот псих был счастлив, да он почти что прыгал от радости прямо рядом с телом.  
— Ясно, — пробормотал Гарри, отчетливо увидев эту картину. — Я могу себе представить, как… хм.  
— Ага, — Донован кивнула. — Ну, это было давно. Намного раньше его поддельной смерти, вообще-то, и еще до встречи с Джоном. И после того как он познакомился с Джоном, он… стал лучше. Но я этого вам не говорила, — быстро сказала она, покачав головой. — Для меня он навсегда останется психом. И этот козел заслужил куда больше, чем сломанный нос, за то, что сделал с доктором Ватсоном.  
— Так ему все-таки сломали нос, — не то чтобы Гарри этого не знал, но стоило получить лишнее подтверждение.  
— Да. Прямо вот здесь, — Салли кивнула, постучав пальцем по своему носу. — Теперь всю жизнь буду жалеть, что у меня тогда не было в руках телефона — такие кадры пропали, — покачав головой, она вернулась к своему первому вопросу: — Ну? Вы знали? Знали, что он был жив?  
Гарри пожал плечами и встал со стула.  
— Не мое дело. Кстати, вам для сведения: Шерлоку, наверно, все равно, что вы его называете психом. Возможно, он даже считает это забавным. Их семья вообще странная — спокойно могут принять оскорбление за комплимент. Но назовете меня так еще раз и, поверьте мне, спокойно спать вы больше не сможете.  
— Приму к сведению, — Донован озадаченно моргнула. — Вы действительно сможете это сделать?  
— О, да-а, — протянул Гарри, ухмыльнувшись, и вышел из офиса.  
* * *  
Гарри встретил Шерлока во второй раз примерно через неделю после первого. К счастью, обошлось без эксцессов. Поттер ожидал натолкнуться на Холмса, когда рядом будет Джон. Возможно, на одной из их частых прогулок с собаками, например. В итоге очередное собачье свидание было в субботу, а на следующий день Гарри встретился с Шерлоком. Правда, с Джоном все вышло не очень хорошо, и присутствие Шерлока могло сделать только хуже.  
— Ты знал? — только и спросил Ватсон.  
Гаррин виноватый вздох был ему ответом. К счастью, Джон решил не ломать ему нос, но его взгляд говорил о многом.  
— Я знал о миссии Шерлока. Не все, но Майкрофт мне кое-что рассказал, а предок Шерлока, которого я призвал вместо него, немного дополнил картину, — сказал Гарри. — Я… обещал. Поверь, мне было очень сложно видеть тебя в таком состоянии и знать, что причина твоих страхов была все еще… хм. Некоторые вещи намного важнее счастья одного человека.  
Джон лишь вздохнул и ничего не сказал, закрыв перед Гарри дверь. Наверно, сейчас так было даже к лучшему. Каким-то образом Поттер знал, что Джон понял и принял то, что случилось. Возможно, что он даже простил Шерлока в тот самый момент, когда ударил его по лицу. У Джона был такой склад характера, когда личные переживания преобладали над логикой и принципами, которые были вложены в него во время службы. Так что, понадобится какое-то время, чтобы он успокоился.  
Тем временем, Гарри был уверен, что сам он не сможет долго абстрагироваться от этих запутанных отношений между Джоном и Шерлоком. Полюбившиеся собачьи прогулки стали очень короткими. И вовсе не потому, что между Гарри и Джоном теперь все время висела какая-то недосказанность, а потому что Ватсон все время смотрел то на часы, то на экран телефона с какой-то тревогой и нервозностью, а потом вообще вдруг уходил, не сказав ни слова. Его проводил на прогулке ровно столько, сколько требовалось для поддержания здоровья Глэдстоуна и обязательные упражнения.  
Гарри был не уверен, как Шерлоку удалось пробраться в его квартиру однажды утром, но это был факт. Он обнаружил его сидящим в углу своего дивана, выйдя из душа. Гарри хватило лишь на недовольный взгляд. Право слово, Майкрофт поступал точно так же, поэтому он уже давно привык.  
Кроме того, видя его несчастный взгляд и покрасневший нос с лейкопластырем, было очень сложно долго сердиться на Шерлока.  
— Так, ладно, — спросил Гарри, после того как оделся, просушил волосы и протер запотевшие очки. Шерлок смотрел на него, не отводя немного недоверчивый взгляд. Вряд ли это был обычный дружеский визит. От этого человека в принципе было сложно ожидать подобное. — Что тебе нужно?  
Шерлок ответил не сразу. Вместо этого он, завозившись на диване, начал что-то искать в сумке, которую принес с собой.  
— Исходя из записей моего брата, тебя зовут Гарри Джеймс Поттер. Родился тридцать первого июля 1980 года. Родители — Джейн и Джон Поттеры. А еще ты медиум. Не все из этого правда. Нет ни малейшего шанса, что тебе сейчас за тридцать, а у твоих предполагаемых родителей настолько обычные имена, что аж тошнит.  
— Большинство из этого придумал Ублюдок. Эти официальные записи стали платой за выполненную для него работу. В то время он мало что обо мне знал, — Гарри пожал плечами. — К чему ты ведешь?  
Шерлок моргнул, вскинув бровь.  
— …Ублюдок? — удивленно переспросил он.  
Гарри ухмыльнулся, качнув головой.  
— Он не представился, поэтому я дал ему имя сам. И в течение нескольких месяцев я знал его именно как Скользкого Ублюдка, — объяснил он, совершенно не чувствуя себя виноватым. Сейчас это прозвище очень ему нравилось. По мнению Гарри, Майкрофту ничего лучше в принципе бы и не подошло. — Возможно, он навсегда будет для меня Скользким Ублюдком.  
— Скользкий Ублюдок? — вдруг восторженно воскликнул Шерлок. — Великолепно! И он позволяет тебе так себя называть?  
— Кажется, он не против, — спокойно ответил Гарри и опять стал серьезным. Была какая-то причина, почему Шерлок был здесь, а вот Майкрофта, наоборот, не было. — Что ты хочешь, Шерлок?  
Холмс не спешил отвечать на вопрос. И, будь на его месте кто-то другой, Гарри воспринял бы подобное молчание за сомнение. Но Шерлок, если он был хоть в чем-то похож на своего брата, явно использовал этот момент, чтобы оценить реакцию Гарри и выстроить дальнейших ход их беседы. Словно шахматный игрок, который еще до начала партии разложил в уме десятки, сотни возможных комбинаций.  
— Я знаю, что в мире присутствуют сверхъестественные вещи. Мамочка обладает некоторыми экстрасенсорными способностями, которые в свое время сделали наше с Майкрофтом детство весьма… трудным, — задумчиво проговорил Шерлок, продолжая сканировать Гарри взглядом. Каждое слово было своеобразной проверкой реакции, способом пошатнуть его спокойствие. — Я встречался с несколькими медиумами, экстрасенсами, ясновидящими и много кем еще. У Майкрофта дурная привычка нанимать их на работу.  
— Понятно, — Гарри слегка сочувственно улыбнулся.  
Теперь многое встало на свои места. Майкрофт принял существование сверхъестественного по той простой причине, что, наверно, за раз мог назвать сразу сотню возможных способов их использования. Ему было абсолютно все равно, как и почему все это работало, потому что, в первую очередь, его интересовал только конечный результат. Но вот Шерлок же… Если судить по тому, что Гарри о нем слышал и что видел сейчас перед собой, Шерлок был совершенно другим. Ему было крайне важно знать причины и следствия, как и почему. И максимально точно.  
У Шерлока все было написано на лице — он буквально уже весь издергался, вглядываясь в Гарри в попытках понять, как он мог делать то, что делал.  
— Итак, — сказал Поттер, сев в одно из кресел и удобно облокотившись рукой о подлокотник, — ты слышал обо мне от Ублюдка и, может быть, от Джона. И сейчас хочешь узнать, как же работают мои способности. Ты пришел меня разоблачить.  
Шерлок опять предпочел промолчать, лишь пристально уставившись в ответ. Гарри улыбнулся, покачав головой  
— Ты должен быть дома, Шерлок. С Джоном, — сказал он. И когда Холмс уже было открыл рот, чтобы возразить, он продолжил: — Да, я знаю — ты не такой. Но ты все равно разбил ему сердце. Черт, да ты разбил сердце каждого, кто тебя знает. Ну, исключим Ублюдка, который все-таки был в курсе, что ты не умер. Ты сейчас должен быть там, должен ремонтировать мосты, которые почти спалил, вместо того чтобы сидеть здесь и пытаться залезть мне в голову, — будь Гарри на его месте, то точно бы не занимался всякой ерундой, а стоял бы на коленях перед людьми, с которыми так отвратительно обошелся, вымаливая прощение.  
— Тс-с, — недовольно прошипел Шерлок, заерзав на диване. — Теперь я вижу, почему ты ему нравишься. Майкрофту, имею в виду. У него есть определенные стандарты, которым ты совершенно не соответствуешь. Не говоря уже о том, что ты медиум со сверхъестественными способностями. Но теперь я понял, — он бросил на Гарри презрительный взгляд. — У тебя есть _интуиция_.  
— Не надо так говорить, будто это какое-то ругательство, — Гарри хохотнул. Он встал с кресла, чтобы затем пересесть на диван к Шерлоку. Вытянув ноги, он удобно скрестил их прямо на чайном столике. — У тебя еще будет время, чтобы вытащить меня на откровенный разговор — я никуда не денусь, — сказал Гарри. — Так зачем ты на самом деле здесь?  
Вот теперь Шерлок действительно не знал, что ответить. И когда он отвел взгляд, Гарри успел заметить, насколько нерешительным, сбитым с толку он выглядел. Выстраивание планов на шахматной доске кончилось.  
— Дай-ка я угадаю — Джон изменился, — уверенно заявил Гарри. — Он теперь смотрит другие передачи по телевизору, а в привычном распорядке вечера появились новые детали, вытеснив старые. И не стоит забывать о Глэдстоуне, да? Но и ты тоже теперь другой, конечно же. Тебя с ним не было. Ты видел разное, испытал новое, а Джону этого всего не понять. И ты вдруг осознал, что ты не просто ушел на три года, ты _потерял_ эти три года. Жизнь продолжилась без тебя. Сейчас ты кажешься в ней лишним. Тот маленький мир, который был у вас с Джоном, перестал быть уютным и комфортным, каким был раньше.  
Шерлок посмотрел на него с разочарованием пополам с отвращением.  
Гарри ухмыльнулся.  
— Поверь, у меня достаточно опыта в подобных делах. Ты и представить не можешь, как много вдов и вдовцов ко мне приходит, чтобы поговорить со своими умершими супругами. Но они лишь узнают, что никогда их по-настоящему и не знали. Что жизнь, которую они вели, было не так-то легко и просто понять их половинкам. И что где-то на половине пути они просто отдалились друг от друга, даже не заметив этого, — Гарри пожал плечами. — Думаю, у вас не такая ситуация, но что-то похожее есть. Ты сюда пришел, потому что у тебя ко мне были вопросы, которые ты хотел решить. Ведь легче что-то делать, проявлять инициативу, чем просто сидеть и думать, знать, что ты ничего сделать не можешь.  
— Хорошо. Если ты так много знаешь, то тогда и знаешь, что мне нужно сделать, — фыркнул Шерлок, скрестив руки на груди. Однако за недовольством Гарри успел уловить слабые отголоски надежды. — Давай, просвети меня, о великий и могучий медиум, в чем же состоит моя задача?  
— Иди домой, — не став поддаваться на провокацию, просто ответил Гарри. — Возьми Глэдстоуна. Позвони или напиши Джону, встретьтесь с ним во время перерыва. Говори и слушай в ответ.  
Шерлок опять фыркнул с отвращением.  
— Скучно, — заявил он.  
— Я знаю. А еще это раздражает. Это сложно и невыносимо неловко. Но если ты так все и оставишь, а Джон из тех людей, кто именно это и сделает — ему так проще двигаться дальше, — все станет только хуже, —сказал Гарри. — То, что у вас было с Джоном, никуда не делось. Тебе просто нужно немного поднапрячься, чтобы возродить былое.  
— Ненавижу психологию, — пробормотал Шерлок себе под нос, отведя взгляд.  
Гарри предпочел промолчать, с интересом наблюдая, как тот, повернувшись к сумке, что-то из нее достал. Что-то круглое, завернутое в оберточную бумагу.  
— Майкрофт не ошибается: ни в работниках, ни тем более в своих… компаньонах, — сказал Шерлок, протянув Гарри округлый предмет. — Но _мне_ нужно подтверждение.  
— Хорошо, — Поттер развернул предмет, который, к его удивлению, оказался довольно тяжелым, и это совершенно точно был не мяч. Совсем не мяч. На него сейчас смотрел белый человеческий череп. — Так, — сказал Гарри, стараясь не думать, откуда Шерлок его взял и зачем вообще с собой носил, как какой-то обычный багаж, — что ты хочешь знать?  
— Что произошло, — Шерлок немного нахмурился, тоже посмотрев на череп в руках Гарри.  
Гарри потратил еще пару минут, чтобы уточнить, что конкретно имел в виду Шерлок, кому принадлежал череп и так далее. Он прекрасно знал, что это было похоже на работу с правами для Майкрофта — как и там, здесь ему особо не нужны были подробности, чтобы призвать человека, но все-таки решил уточнить, чтобы получить более полный ответ на поставленный вопрос.  
Убрав со стола ноги, Гарри поставил по центру череп. Кольцо быстро нашлось в кармане джинс — а ведь оно осталось в толстовке, когда он пошел в душ. Он уже давно привык, что Дары всегда оказывались под рукой, когда были нужны. Откинув лишние мысли, Гарри надел Кольцо.  
Оказалось, что Виктор Тревор совершил самоубийство. Получив ответ, Шерлок быстро ретировался из квартиры, не забыв забрать череп предварительно опять обернутый в бумагу.   
* * *  
Шумиха вокруг Шерлока как пришла, так постепенно и сошла на нет, все вернулось к обычному ритму. Если бы только еще сам Шерлок и Джон перестали ходить вокруг друг друга, словно два волка, выискивающих чужие слабости. По крайней мере, именно так говорили об их нынешних отношениях Майкрофт, Молли и Лестрейд. Гарри не особо обращал на это все внимание, за исключением того, когда ему приходилось время от времени выслушивать от Джона, какой же Шерлок невыносимый. Иногда он еще периодически пересекался уже с Шерлоком — тот под видом очередной попытки ментально вскрыть Поттера приходил к нему за советом. Был еще, конечно же, Майкрофт, который рассказывал картину целиком и невероятно удивлялся, когда Шерлок, абсолютный противник психологии, из всех возможных людей выбрал советчиком именно Гарри.  
— Что же, я всегда знал, что если его кто и устроит для этих целей, то точно кто-нибудь из другого мира, — протянул Майкрофт с плохо скрытым весельем.  
Гарри лишь закатил глаза и попросил передать соль. Впрочем, он прекрасно знал, что Майкрофт был более чем доволен ходом вещей. Они оба понимали, что Шерлок был другим, совсем не таким, как большинство людей. И то, что он смог открыться кому-то, немного успокаивало Майкрофта.  
Правда, в случае с Шерлоком Холмсом это не сам Шерлок вдруг решил рассказать кому-то о своих проблемах, это, скорее, Гарри, периодически тыкая пальцем в небо, попадал на его проблемы. Эмоциональные в основном.  
Шерлока называли социопатом. А Гарри бы сказал — чертовски запутавшийся.  
Несмотря на такое немного странное общение с Холмсом, дни Гарри по большей части все еще были наполнены призывами, мертвыми душами и призраками. К ним добавились медиумы, парочка экстрасенсов и даже один ребенок с паранормальными способностями. Поттер начал медленно, но верно осознавать, что его предположение, что в этом мире нет никакой магии, оказалось совершенно неверным. Да, здесь не было магии в привычном ему понимании, никакого скрытого мира с собственными законами и правительством. Вместо всего этого тут жили тени, прятавшиеся среди обычных людей, и они сами дали себе имена. Ни ведьмы, ни волшебники, но телепаты и медиумы, экстрасенсы, ясновидцы. И кто только еще. И чем чаще Гарри с ними встречался, тем больше осознавал, что это была только верхушка айсберга.  
Ребенок так вообще оказался настоящим чудом. Джейк Лайонел, худощавый одиннадцатилетний мальчик, смотрел своими напуганными голубыми глазами вдаль, туда, где на континенте счастливо жил его отец с новой женой и совершенно обычными, без каких-либо паранормальных способностей, детьми. Едва ли Гарри вообще мог помочь этому малышу — такие способности ему были ему совершенно незнакомы, ни в этом мире, ни в своем прошлом он ничего подобного никогда не встречал. И зачем мама мальчика, Алиса Эдгар, привела его к нему, к медиуму, он тоже не понимал. Но потом женщина объяснила:  
— В нашей семье уже были видящие, если судить по семейным хроникам, — сказала она. — Моя прапрапрабабушка была не такой, как Джейк. Она могла смотреть только сквозь стены, но я все-таки надеялась, что она могла бы дать совет, как это контролировать. Мы уже все испробовали — от гипноза до медитации, но ничего так и не помогло…  
После организации общения между Гвинет Бэрримор и двумя ее потомками, Гарри надолго задумался о мире, в котором он теперь жил. Тот был намного сложнее, чем он думал раньше. Никакой Диагон Аллеи, никакого Хогвартса. Но тут было что-то другое, что-то особенное.  
И Гарри, который сначала не особо чувствовал себя с ним связанным, вдруг стал самой настоящей _частью_ этого мира. И был он теперь не просто частью, он также стал очень известным среди людей с различными сверхъестественными способностями. Он отличался от них, у него были иные дары и следовал он иным правилам, но тем не менее. В первую очередь, здесь он был медиумом. И спустя месяцы Гарри наконец-то почувствовал, что он на правильном месте.  
— У тебя в твоем мире была профессия? — спросил однажды Майкрофт, когда они вместе готовили ужин. Они с Гарри как раз находились в квартире Холмса в центре. Тут была просто шикарнейшая кухня — не чета Гарриной, — не говоря уже о холодильнике. _Холодильниках_ , если точнее. — Тебе ведь было где-то за двадцать, правильно? Может, ты на кого-то учился?  
—Я собирался стать аврором — сотрудником правоохранительных органов, — ответил Гарри. Он мог пополнить их ряды после войны — Кингсли практически сразу же предложил ему место с ближайшей перспективой стать Главой Аврората. Гарри отказался. — Я прошел обучение, даже какое-то время занимался с личным тренером, но… так им и не стал, — он пожал плечами, мысленно вернувшись в то время. Карьера аврора… это не то, что он тогда хотел. — Все было слишком завязано на политике, — пояснил Гарри.  
— Сотрудник правоохранительных органов? В самом деле? Это совсем на тебя не похоже, — заметил Майкрофт, изящным движением наколов какой-то овощ на вилку. — Ты… смею предположить, что человеку с твоим характером прекрасно бы подошло быть терапевтом или кем-то подобным.  
— Ну, это выяснилось уже здесь путем многочисленных проб и ошибок, — хмыкнул Гарри, припомнив свои первые призывы и первых клиентов. — Когда я оказался в этом мире, то все-таки был именно аврором, — добавил он, нахмурившись, — даже слишком.  
Майкрофт посмотрел на Гарри удивительно проницательным взглядом, ясно видя и чувствуя, что тот ему что-то не договаривает.  
— Что случилось? — мягко спросил он. — Что случилось, когда ты появился в этом мире, вырвавшись из лабиринта? Что ты сделал, когда понял, что застрял здесь?  
Гарри глубоко вздохнул, покачав головой.  
— Глупость, — ответил он. — Я был совершенно сбит с толку, потерян, раздражен и немного напуган. Я сразу понял, что что-то было не так. Правда, любой бы так подумал, окажись он вдруг совершенно голым, — возможно, когда-нибудь он даже улыбнется, вспомнив тот момент. Как он обнаружил себя лежащим посреди улицы в чем мать родила и лишь прикрытый от глаз посторонних мантией-невидимкой, со Старшей Палочкой, которую он оставил в могиле Дамблдора, и с надетым на палец Кольцом, когда-то давно выброшенным где-то в Запретном Лесу.  
Дары Смерти однозначно не хотели разлучаться со своим Повелителем, поэтому не позволили оставить себя.  
Майкрофт, ничего не сказав, выжидающе смотрел на Гарри.  
— Примерно неделю я искал своих людей, — со вздохом продолжил Поттер. — Под конец так вымотался, что сделал… нечто плохое, чтобы продолжать. С моими возможностями очень просто украсть что-то, и оправдать себя в собственных глазах было еще проще, но… это все равно было неправильно. Чем дольше я искал, тем яснее осознавал, что оказался совсем не в том мире, который покинул, и не в том, в который должен был попасть. И я крал больше — вещи, которые мне были даже не нужны. Одежду или другое барахло. А потом и деньги.  
Майкрофт нахмурился.  
— Что заставило тебя остановиться? — аккуратно спросил он, что-то вдруг для себя осознав. Гарри не просто остановился, он даже стал бездомным. Он поклялся себе и с тех пор ни разу не нарушил обещание. И никогда не нарушит.  
— Я сделал кое-что непростительное, — ответил Гарри, замешкавшись. Он подошел к плите, чтобы проверить соус. — Я нашел… женщину, которая была копией одного человека из моего мира. Правда, она была чуть старше, выглядела немного по-другому, но тем не менее она была очень на нее похожа. И даже звали так же, — он грустно улыбнулся, — Гермиона Грейнджер. Там она была моей лучшей подругой, многообещающим создателем заклинаний и отличным исследователем. Здесь она оказалась высокооплачиваемым адвокатом.  
Гарри почувствовал руку Майкрофта на спине и в удивлении обернулся, увидев, насколько близко подошел мужчина.  
— Что ты сделал, мой дорогой? — серьезно спросил Холмс. Возможно, он уже знал ответ на свой вопрос.  
— Я… был напуган, в отчаянии. Я был слишком рад и не желал видеть очевидное, различия между ними, проигнорировал тот факт, что она меня не узнала, что была другой, совершенно не той ведьмой, за которую я ее принял. И я… я не… — Гарри устало вздохнул и опустил лопатку, прислонившись к Майкрофту. — Я так хотел, чтобы она мне помогла… Я ее напугал, очень сильно напугал. Я не слушал ее возражений, пытался убедить, что она просто забыла, может, ей стерли память. Давил, что ей нужно стараться лучше. Я показал ей свои способности и почти напугал до смерти. И когда она попыталась вызвать полицию, я ее остановил.  
— Гарри…  
Поттер отвел взгляд.  
— Через четыре дня, как я ее обнаружил, в ее глазах вспыхивал самый настоящий ужас каждый раз, стоило нам встретиться взглядами. Она была слишком сильной, чтобы плакать, но я видел эти невыплаканные слезы. Она была уверена, что я психопат, что убью ее или что похуже. Я… очнулся. Я очнулся, понял, что делал, что _я_ с ней делал. Никогда прежде я так не ненавидел себя, — воспоминания о той женщине, Гермионе Грейнджер, которая не была Гермионой, застывшей напротив него со страхом в глазах, все еще заставляли его чувствовать, что он заслуживал смерти.  
— Что с ней случилось? — мягко спросил Майкрофт, утешающе поглаживая рукой Гарри по спине.  
— Я… я извинился, снова и снова. Но было уже поздно. Она была напугана до смерти. Лучшее, что я мог сделать, — это оставить ее и больше никогда не возвращаться, — Гарри вымученно улыбнулся. — Но я знал, что нанес непоправимый урон ее психике. Я мучил ее четыре дня, которых было более чем достаточно, чтобы у нее появились психологическая травма. Этого я точно не хотел. Не хотел, чтобы она в ужасе шарахалась от каждого молодого мужчины, который бы проявлял к ней интерес. Так что… я забрал у нее этот страх, вернув в разум покой. Убедился, что она никогда меня не вспомнит. И ушел.  
Майкрофт мягко хмыкнул и молча прижал Гарри к своей груди. Неловко взяв лопатку, Поттер потянулся к соусу, в слабой надежде его спасти.  
— Ты перестал воровать. Перестал использовать свои способности.  
— Эм, я их все-таки использовал, но очень редко, только чтобы выжить. Продлевал срок хранения продуктов, которые у меня были, делал одежду теплее в холодные ночи и непроницаемой для воды… что-то вроде этого. Я пытался справиться самостоятельно, легально, старался сам покупать то, что мне было нужно. Искал работу. Было очень непросто до тех пор, пока я не стал медиумом. И, конечно же, до тех пор, пока ты, весь такой из себя, не появился в моей жизни, — Гарри посмотрел на Майкрофта снизу вверх и прислонился щекой к его груди. — Что ты теперь думаешь о моих моральных принципах?  
— Теперь я понимаю их лучше и уважаю еще больше, — заверил Майкрофт, улыбнувшись уголком губ. Немного наклонившись, он прижался к губам Гарри своими. — Не жди от меня осуждения. — За свою карьеру я делал вещи и похуже. И продолжу делать их дальше.  
— Я знаю, — Гарри улыбнулся в ответ.  
Закончив приготовление ужина, они медленно его съели, наслаждаясь совместным творением рук своих. Затем они переместились в уютную гостиную Майкрофта, в которой уже успели устроиться Декстер с Горацио. Гарри даже не удивился, обнаружив их свернувшихся в один большой клубок под батареей. Он не просто к ним привык, он уже ощущал их частью себя, так же, как и Хедвиг много лет назад.  
Гарри в какой-то мере знал, что так случится, когда осознал, какой успокаивающий эффект они оказывают на других, как собаки становились все больше и больше чувствительны к чужой боли и страданиям, которые испытывали окружающие их люди. Он знал, что если отведет четырехлетнего Декстера и шестилетнего Горацио в ветклинику, то врач скажет ему, что собакам едва ли половина их реального возраста. Магия она такая — она изменяла суть всего, что касалось семейных уз. Когда Гарри забирал Горацио, он примерно предполагал, что ему оставался год или около того. Но сейчас пес становился все моложе и сильнее. Правда, это никак не отражалось на его активности и лени.  
— Скажи мне честно, — начал Майкрофт, предварительно разжёгши камин и устроившись на диване с пультом от телевизора в руках и ногами Гарри на своих коленях. Телевизор все еще был выключен — Майкрофт смотрел его только ради новостей, а они пока не начались, — думаешь ли ты, что сможешь когда-нибудь вернуться в мир, в который хотел попасть?  
— Нет, — улыбнулся Гарри. Он откинулся на диванные подушки и хихикнул, когда пальцы Майкрофта задели особо чувствительные точки на его ступнях. — Потребовалось двадцать семь волшебников и ведьм, чтобы открыть проход, и столько же нужно было для его поддержания. Я ни за что не справился бы один, даже если бы и знал, как. Да и сомневаюсь, что меня вообще кто-то ищет.  
— Да? — удивился Майкрофт. — Я был уверен, что у тебя было множество близких друзей. И даже семья.  
— Так и было. Но они не пойдут меня искать, потому что уверены, что я остался там, в моем мире, — скорее всего, так бы они и подумали. Гарри никогда не хотел покидать свой родной мир. Ему там действительно нравилось. И он не боялся той эпидемии, не боялся Тумана. За всю свою недолгую жизнь он уже многих потерял и даже в некоторой степени ждал смерти, чтобы воссоединиться с ними. Рон и Гермиона это знали. Знали так же хорошо, как и тот факт, что Гарри все-таки решил пойти со всеми не из-за себя, а из-за друзей, из-за людей, с которыми прошел войну, из-за Уизли.  
Гарри был среди последних эвакуируемых. Вообще-то, _последним_. Возможно, он заблудился как раз потому, что проход уже был нестабилен и начал закрываться. Для тех, кто уже был на той стороне, для Рона и Гермионы, которые уже были в безопасности… все должно было выглядеть так, будто он даже не пытался. Что он остался, не ступив в проход. Гарри знал, что его друзья не пошли бы за ним, они бы поняли, позволили бы ему сделать так, как он хотел…   
До этого дня Гарри не позволял себе даже думать о том, насколько просто Рону и Гермионе было объяснить другим его отсутствие. Слишком больно было это осознавать. Но теперь было спокойно. Не потому, что его оставили, нет. А потому, что его друзья теперь были в безопасности, приняли, что его с ними нет и никогда не больше не будет. Они начали новую жизнь.  
Сам же Гарри никогда не был уверен, что, пройди все без проблем, он смог бы приспособиться в новом мире, построить новую жизнь. Но надежда, что другим это удалось, успокаивала.  
— Ты… ты больше не хочешь уйти, — мягко сказал Майкрофт. — Нет, ты… ты принял это?  
Гарри улыбнулся. Единственное, что все еще беспокоило Майкрофта, это что Гарри просто возьмет и прыгнет в космический корабль и покинет этот мир, к которому принадлежит Холмс. Конечно, Майкрофт никогда не скажет это вслух, но все было и так ясно. Гарри уже прекрасно научился его читать и понимать вещи, о который Майкрофт умалчивал. Возможно, у Поттера даже появились какие-то новые параспособности в этой области. Все еще улыбаясь, Гарри покачал головой и сел, только чтобы сразу же потянуться к мужчине, взять его лицо в ладони и поцеловать.  
Возможно, жизнь Гарри сейчас была совсем не такой, какой он ее планировал, да и карьера была далека от первоначальных идей. О появлении Майкрофта даже речи не шло. Но кто сказал, что все это было плохо? Вообще-то, все было великолепно. Странно, захватывающе и немного неустойчиво, и совершенно точно великолепно.  
— Ублюдок, — пробормотал Гарри, облизывая губы, — тебе действительно нужно посмотреть новости?  
— Нет. Сомневаюсь, что узнаю из них что-то новое, — ответил Майкрофт, откинув в сторону пульт.


End file.
